Juegos de Amigos
by Ame D'Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: Edward y Bella mejores amigos desde niños. Un favor que involucra sentimientos; un resultado inesperado. Rechazo, dolor, amor, amistad, traición y malas decisiones... ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Bueno soy nueva en esto,*Ame suspira*… me surgió esta idea espero no haberla hecho tan mal…Gracias a mis amigas escritoras virtuales que me dieron ánimos para escribir...**

**Capítulo beteado por Isa, Betas FFAD...www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/**

**Gracias Isa, Bien estoy nerviosa *Ame se come las uñas*, sin mas les dejo una de mis locuras…**

* * *

"Un amigo es la persona que nos muestra el rumbo y recorre con nosotros una parte del camino"… **Francesco Alberoni**

**JUEGOS DE AMIGOS**

Un ruido espantoso sonaba a lo lejos, cada segundo que pasaba se iba haciendo más claro, pero gemí al darme cuenta que era el teléfono móvil. Quité la almohada debajo de mi cabeza y me cubrí para tratar de aminorar el ruido que hacía mi despertador, anunciando que empezaba otro día más de tortura. Perezosamente apagué el aparato que sonaba y sonaba. Me levanté de mi hermosa y calientita cama para dirigirme a mi cuarto de baño y tomar una relajante ducha. Quince minutos después salí de la ducha, me puse crema hidratante de fresas con miel por todo mi cuerpo, me coloqué mi conjunto de ropa intima y salí del cuarto de baño envuelta en una bata de color azul, mi favorito. Mi conjunto del día sería unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros color morado, mis balerinas negras y mi chaqueta color morado. Un maquillaje natural que consistía en una base, rímel, un labial color durazno y mi larga cabellera color marrón con destellos rojizos amarrada en una cola de caballo.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de la hora. _Vamos Bella, tarde otra vez_ me dije. Salí corriendo de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, le di un beso a mi madre, tomé un yogurt y emprendí otro día más.

Soy Isabella Swan o, como todo el mundo me llama, Bella. Tengo 17 años, de tez blanca gracias a Renne –mi madre–, delgada, uno sesenta de estatura, curvas pequeñas pero tengo, muy recientemente soltera. Jacob y yo llevábamos dos meses de relación, lo amo, era todo para mí. Pero justo cuando queríamos llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, se enteró que era virgen y dejó de interesarle. Sí, extraño; soy la única virgen de la escuela Cesar Chávez en Phoenix, pero nadie debía saberlo. ¿Por qué? Porque soy parte del "Team Star" y nosotros siempre somos espectaculares, bien lo dice el dicho: _no siempre somos lo que parecemos,_ ¿no? Patética, sí lo sé, pero tengo que defenderme; soy adolecente y sobrevivir en una escuela de más de 1500 alumnos, donde si no eres parte de algún grupo selectivo mueres o simplemente te vas de la escuela porque serás la burla de todos. Cruel, pero cierto.

Caminé dos cuadras hasta la parada de autobús escolar ya que no tenía coche porque a Renée no le alcanzaba para solventar dos, con mucho esfuerzo teníamos el que ella manejaba. Así que como vivo en el vecindario Barcelona, al este de la ciudad y muy cerca de mi escuela, tomaba el autobús.

Al llegar a la escuela me encontré con mis amigas. Alice era bajita, delgada pero bien moldeada. Su cabello color negro azabache, corto y peinado en puntas disparejas. Ojos color gris y siempre al último grito de la moda. Rose una escultural rubia de ojos azules. Medidas perfectas: noventa, sesenta, noventa; digna representante de una revista "Maxim". Angie, una encantadora chica cabello negro, tes blanca, ojos color miel, sencilla pero de buen corazón. Todas pertenecientes a "Team Star" como nos hacíamos llamar. Saludé a mis amigas con los respectivos dos besos. Estaban en una plática sobre qué debíamos usar para la próxima fiesta de "High school take over", nuestro fin de semestre. Me entrometí en la plática, sugiriendo a mis amigas que fuéramos de compras porque necesitaba con urgencia un vestido nuevo que le dejara muy en claro a Jacob que soy una mujer y no una niñita. No me importaba que me haya dejado para irse a buscar en la Tonta de Leah lo que yo no le di, pero lo amo –o eso creía– y lo necesitaba conmigo porque ella no era mejor que yo.

"We are the champions" sonó en los altavoces de la escuela. Renegué. ¿A qué estúpido se le ocurría poner como himno institucional una canción de Queen?

Las horas pasaron y cuando menos lo esperé ya estábamos en el almuerzo, sentados en nuestra mesa de siempre. Los novios de mis amigas nos acompañaban, lo cual me recordó que ahora Jake no estaba a mi lado, sino queriéndome dar celos con la tonta innombrable.

Empecé a comer mi ensalada, ya que mis tres amigas estaban en tremenda sesión de besos con sus respectivos novios. En un dos por tres, Rose se separó de su novio, Emmett, y le susurró algo al oído. Él dió una sonrisa pícara y se levantó, saliendo de la cafetería seguida de Rose. Rodé los ojos; se iban a echar un polvo a los campos de soccer que estaban al final de la escuela. Ojalá que no se encontraran a Mark –el prefecto de la escuela– o les daría tremenda sanción, pero ellos no se preocupaban por eso.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Volteé encontrándome con Edward Cullen, señor Don juan de Cesar Chaves High School y mi mejor amigo. Él era hermano de Alice y nos conocíamos desde pequeños, habíamos crecido juntos. Antiguamente éramos vecinos y Esme –la madre de Edward y Alice– me cuidaba después de la escuela ya que Renée era madre soltera y trabajaba todo el día. Ahora ellos se habían mudado a un nuevo vecindario, pero seguíamos de amigos y yo pasaba la mayor parte del día en casa de ellos, ya fuera con Alice, Edward o ayudando a Esme con la cena.

—Hey Bella.

—Hola galán, ¿cómo estás hoy? —pregunté—. ¿Y tu novia no viene contigo hoy?

—Perdón, ¿quién?

—Oh, vamos. ¿Ya terminaste con…? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Mmm... Lauren… emm... no, Erika… emm no, verdad que ella fue la semana pasada… Oh sí, ya sé, Vanessa.

—Así como lo dices pareciera ser que soy un gigoló.

— ¿Y no lo eres? —pregunté de broma.

Gruñó y se me fue encima para hacerme cosquillas. Él sabía que odiaba las cosquillas, así que empezamos a forcejear y comencé a gritar, llamando la atención de varios en la cafetería. Me rendí y él me dejó, prometiendo por la garrita no volver a insinuar que era un gigoló.

Noté que mis amigas me habían dejado sola en la mesa. Genial, a las otras también les entró la revolución hormonal. Bufé.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ed.

—Pues que mientras tú me atacabas, mis amigas se fueron a tirarse a sus novios a algún lugar remoto de la escuela y me dejaron sola. Eso me pasa.

—Vamos Bella, hay que aprovechar el tiempo. Mark se ha enfermado, por lo tanto no hay prefecto que ronde en esa maldita mini moto los niditos de amor de la escuela.

—Desde que mis amigas despertaron su interés por las partes íntimas de sus novios, me han dejado sola.

—Que va, tú también te interesabas por las del tuyo, pero ahora que no tienes lo estás resintiendo.

—Gracias, qué amble por recordar que mi ex me dejó por una tipa que sí le dió lo que yo no le di. Y para tu información, yo no me intereso en las partes íntimas de nadie —dije molesta.

—Emm… demasiada información, Bells —dijo Ed rascándose la cabeza—. Pero no me digas que nunca te acostaste con Jacob. Él alardeaba que tenía meses tirándote.

— ¿Qué? —respondí sorprendía—. ¿Cómo se atreve? Maldito tarado poco hombre, si él fue el que se arrepintió a última hora solo porque le dije que seguía siendo virgen —dije suspirando. Aún lo amaba.

—Eso no se escuchó bien, Bells, de seguro fue otra cosa. Te has puesto algo posesiva o celosa, Jake no haría eso. Y no me digas que siques siendo virgen, Bella.

—Cállate, si quieres publícalo.

—Vaya qué sorpresa, nunca imaginé que una de las "Star" fuera virgen. Bueno, no soy tonto y sé que Jasper se mete con mi hermana desde hace meses.

—Gracias, ayudas a mi autoestima, Edward —dije levándome cuando escuché a Queen—. Nos vemos luego, no digas nada de lo que dije por favor porque mi reputación caería por los suelos. Confió en ti —. Él asintió y se despidió

Al salir de la cafetería, alguien me jaló a la parte trasera del edificio y me estampó contra la pared. Era Jacob

—Hola hermosa —dijo acercando su nariz a mi cuello—. Hueles deliciosamente. ¿Cómo has estado, mi vida?

—Bien, muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Bella, tesoro, ¿ya te has desecho del problema?

— ¿Qué problema, Jake?

— ¿Cuál va a ser hermosa? Pues el de tu lindo coño sin estrenar.

—No es ningún problema para mí —dije.

—Para mí sí. Me gustas Bella, me gustas mucho y quiero seguir contigo, pero eso me impide continuar. Deshazte de eso y volveremos a estar juntos, te quiero.

—Pero estás con Leah, ¿no?

—Eso fue una escusa para alejarme de ti, pero no puedo. Ella no me gusta, es tonta y aburrida, en cambio contigo me divierto todo el día, conversamos de manera natural y lo más importante; me prendes. Desaste del problema Bella, te quiero, te quiero para mí—dijo, pero mi corazón reaccionó.

—Yo no —dije.

—Mientes, sé que mientes. Me quieres —dijo acercándose a mis labios y besándome con pasión. —Muero de celos al pensar que no serás mi novia. En cuanto te deshagas de eso, búscame, estaré esperando. Te quiero —dijo besándome por última vez y alejándose de mí.

Estaba alucinada, Jacob dijo que me quería. Yo lo amaba y necesitaba urgentemente deshacerme de mi virginidad para poder regresar con él, ¿pero cómo? Bueno, sí sabía cómo, el problema era con quién. Necesitaba un hombre que no quisiera compromisos. A mí no me interesaba ser una más de alguien, yo quería ser la única para Jacob. Si deshaciéndome de mi virginidad él regresaría conmigo, tendía que hacerlo, ¿pero quién? ¿Quién quería? A mi mente llegó unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes.

Rápidamente le mandé un mensaje de texto a cierto chico de melena cobriza

"**Necesito que me ayudes con algo que es muy importante" B.**

"**Está bien, nos vemos detrás del Edificio D en 10 minutos" E.**

— ¿Qué es de tanta importancia que hiciste que saliera de clase de francés?

—Eres mi amigo, ¿verdad? Y los amigos se ayudan en todo.

—Sí. Bella, me preocupas.

—No es para tanto, necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de algo.

—Dios, Bella. ¿A quién tengo que golpear o matar?

—No es tan radical. Necesito que me ayudes a dejar de ser virgen.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? Estás loca, ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es algo que a ti no te incumbe. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Bella, estás loca. Eso no puede ser, somos amigos y entre amigos no hacemos eso.

—Por eso, porque somos amigos. Yo necesito dejar de ser virgen y quién más que tú, mi mejor amigo, para que vengas a mi rescate, como siempre.

—Sí Bella, somos amigos, pero esto no es un juego. Eres mi mejor amiga, con la cual he compartido demasiadas aventuras de niños, como para liar y arriesgar algo que tiene tantos años.

—No, no va pasar, somos amigos y no te quiero de esa manera. Confió en ti, me ayudarás.

— ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?

Lo pensé un rato. —No has conseguido pareja para el sábado, ¿no? Pues ya tienes pareja y quien más que una de las "star". Si prometes que el viernes vendrás a mi casa, pasarás la noche conmigo y tendremos sexo sin compromiso.

—Mmmm.

—Vamos Edward. Lo estás pensando —dije emocionada.

—Pondré una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—A mí siempre me gusta repetir mis encuentros amorosos por una semana, digamos que es mi "código de exclusividad".

—Está bien, lo que tú quieras.

—Vaya, sí que estás urgida, Bella.

—Tonto. Entonces, ¿trato? —cuestioné.

—Trato —dijo y sellamos nuestro trato como cuando niños.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los días pasaron y Edward y yo no volvimos a mencionar el tema, un trato es un trato y siempre lo cumplíamos, pero me ponía nerviosa. Había recibido varios textos de Jacob diciéndome que me quería y que estaba esperando por mí en cuanto dejara mi virginidad atrás. Yo lo amaba, teníamos tiempo saliendo y no era tan santa como creen que soy. Digamos que siempre llegábamos a primera base, pero de ahí no pasaba, sin embargo cuando realmente se animó, me dejo. Pero él me amaba y yo era la del problema. En unas cuantas horas dejaría de serlo y por fin regresaría con Jacob, aún no lo podía creer. Él era tan guapo, alto, moreno, con unos buenos bíceps, sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico… Simplemente magnífico.

Ese viernes salí de la escuela y me dirigí a casa para preparar la cena. Hoy Renée tenía guardia en el hospital y no llegaría hasta el sábado al medio día, así que podría dormir todo el día siguiente hasta reponer las energías por el desvelo. Mamá a la 7 en punto se fue de la casa, diciéndome que me encerrara bien, que pusiera las alarmas y que cualquier cosa llamara al móvil. Cuando se fue, corrí y textié a Edward diciéndole que lo esperaba a las 8:30 en casa. Me fui a mi habitación y la ordené un poco. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Bueno, en teoría había estado en varias pláticas de educación sexual en la escuela y mis amigas no eran la excepción ya que cuando hacíamos pijamada en mi casa era de lo único que hablaban. Tenía demasiadas expectativas sobre mi primer encuentro sexual.

Tomé una ducha relajante, depilé mis piernas y unté crema por todo mi cuerpo. Elegí un conjunto interior color negro, unos jeans ajustados, una blusa de tiras, mis Converse, poco maquillaje como siempre, dejé mi cabello en ondas naturales y puse un poco de perfume en mis muñecas.

Bajé a la sala y encendí la televisión para pasar el tiempo, Edward no tardaría en llegar. A las 8:30, el timbre de mi casa sonó y mi estómago se estrujó de nervios. Corrí y me encontré con una estampa de revista. Edward vestía unos vaqueros azules, una camisa negra en cuello "V", una chaqueta, botas estilo militar color café y su cabello color bronce como siempre despeinado. Me veía con una sonrisa de lado.

—Hola.

—Hola, pasa.

— ¿Renée? —cuestionó.

—Se fue a las siete, sabes que tiene guardia

—Sí, solo era simple confirmación.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —dije cuando se sentó en la sala muy relajado.

—Sí por favor. Tampoco cené, así que si me guardaste cena sería grandioso.

—Dije que si querías beber algo, no comer —dije juguetonamente—. Yo tampoco he cenado, así que hagámoslo juntos.

Cenamos tranquilamente. Al terminar limpiamos juntos la cocina y nos fuimos a la sala a ver televisión. Nos sentamos en cada extremo del sofá. Estaba nerviosa y empecé a dudar si en verdad sería buena idea hacer esto.

—Veamos una película —dije.

—Vale.

Pusimos la película que estaba saliendo en la televisión e inmediatamente me relajé. Me senté a lado y me recosté sobre su pecho como siempre lo hacíamos cuando veíamos películas. Él me abrazó amigablemente, pero un rato después me empezó a acariciar el brazo, subiendo y bajando su mano, haciendo que sintiera cosas extrañas. Su mano derecha alcanzó mi barbilla haciendo que mi rostro dejara de observar la pantalla y mirara sus ojos verdes, ligeramente más obscuros.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres que pase?

—Sí —respondí sin titubear.

—Eso me temía —dijo e inmediatamente después acercó sus labios a los míos.

El beso empezó suave, un simple roce de labios. Empecé a corresponder el dulce y cálido beso, que poco a poco fue tomando más intensidad y Edward me giró haciéndome quedar horcajadas sobre él. Cuando nuestras lenguas se rozaron, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo e inmediatamente subí mis manos a su cabello, enrredando mis manos en él. Edward, por su parte, apretó mi cintura y empezó a recorrer con sus manos toda extensión de mi columna. Pasamos un buen rato besándonos, pero nos alejamos cuando era imposible respirar.

Vi sus ojos, ellos estaban más obscurecidos, su boca estaba un poco sonrojada y él estaba completamente despeinado gracias a mis ágiles manos. Me miró con su sonrisa de lado.

—Creo que esto no será tan malo, vamos a tu habitación —. Asentí

Al llegar a mi habitación él pegó su cuerpo al mío, tomándome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él. Empezó a besarme como lo había hecho en la sala, me giró e hizo que mi espalda se estampara contra la puerta. Una de sus manos se coló debajo de mi blusa acariciando mi abdomen. Sus labios dejaron los míos y bajaron por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello. Me besaba con audacia, haciendo que me retorciera por las sensaciones inactivas de mi cuerpo.

—Hueles esquisito, Bella —dijo susurrando en mi oreja y mordiendo el lóbulo.

Gemí. Nunca había sentido esto, ni en nuestras interminables sesiones de besos con Jacob.

Edward siguió besando mi cuello, mordisqueando y succionando un poco. Gemí nuevamente. Me mordía mi labio inferior salvajemente y mis manos no dejaban de acariciar su cabello. Lentamente fue deslizando un tirante de la blusa, haciendo un camino de besos hasta mi hombro y repitió la misma acción con la otra tira, desaciéndome de mi blusa, quedándome solo con el sujetador, pero rápidamente llevó sus manos a mi espalda para librarme de aquella molesta prenda.

Yo estaba sonrojada. Edward me había visto desnuda antes, pero éramos unos niños, ahora de niños ya no teníamos ni el cabello y eso me hacía tener un poco de timidez. Intenté cubrir mis senos con mis manos, pero él las apartó mirando mis senos intensamente. Su mano derecha empezó a acariciar uno de ellos lentamente, y con su otra mano subió mi pierna, enrollándola en su cintura. En un acto instintivo, él dio una estocada para que nuestros sexos se tocaran y gemimos al unísono. Él, al sentir más acceso a mi intimidad, subió mi otra pierna a su cintura y caminó conmigo a mi cama, depositándome en ella.

Se quitó su chaqueta y camisa, quedando solo con sus jeans. Se recostó junto a mí y siguió besándome y acariciando mis senos. Fue inevitable que lo acariciara, sentir su piel tersa y ligeramente más cálida era sensacional. Besó mis pechos haciéndome gemir, y que cierta parte de mi anatomía fluyera cierto líquido. Empezó a desabrochar mi jeans, quitándolos lentamente junto con los zapatos y empezó a besarme desde la pantorrilla hasta mis muslos internos, haciéndome jadear por la sensación. Repitió la acción con mi otra pierna y justo cuando iba separar mis piernas, lo jalé a mis labios que lo necesitaban urgentemente.

Nuestras lenguas empezaron una danza frenética. Mis manos recorrían el ancho de su espalda hasta sus glúteos sobre el pantalón. Llevé mis manos a el botón y él entendió a la perfección qué era lo que estaba deseando. Se quitó sus jeans y regresó a mis labios. Sus manos hacían figuras en mi abdomen, pero lentamente bajó su mano derecha hasta mi entrepierna, traspasando mis bragas. En esa zona separó mis labios y acarició mi clítoris. Jadeé por la sensación. Empezó a juagar con él, introduciendo un dedo en mí y gemí por la nueva invación. Empecé a sentir una necesidad insoportable de ser penetrada más profundo e instintivamente moví mis caderas.

—Tranquila, todo a su tiempo.

Retiró mis bragas, separó mis piernas y sentí un ligero viento en mi entrepierna. Cuando quise protestar, fue cuando sentí su lengua juguetear con mi clítoris y me dejé caer en la cama disfrutando de la sensación. Mordió, lamió y penetró con su lengua toda mi intimidad, para luego empezar a mover sus dedos en mi interior, bombeando, haciendo círculos, indagando en mi interior. Empecé a sentir un remolino que crecía debajo mi ombligo y me llenaba hasta mi hinchado clítoris. Sus bombeos se incrementaron y yo me retorcía sobre la cama, contrayendo la sensación. Un ligero sudor se apoderó de mi frente. Mordí mi labio, apreté las manos en mis sábanas color lavanda e intenté cerrar mis piernas, pero su otra mano lo impidió.

—Déjalo ir preciosa, relájate. Vente y derrámate en mi boca.

Al oír esas palabras subí al cielo, empezando a gemir, gruñir y decir incoherencias, pero después me llegó una calma que hacía que mis ojos se cerraran.

—No te duermas, si acabamos de empezar —dijo.

Regresó a mis labios y un sabor extraño llegó a mi boca, era mi sabor, pero era erótico. Nuestras lenguas jugaban, danzaban y se retaban una a la otra.

—No puedo más —dije.

— ¿Estás lista?

Asentí.

Se quitó su bóxer, separó mis piernas y se posicionó entre ellas. Regresó a mis labios, pero el beso comenzó despacio. De repente sentí su pene en mi entrada y me contraje.

—Relájate, así no podremos avanzar —dijo—. Dolerá un poco.

Lentamente empecé a sentir un ardor que incrementaba con cada milímetro que él me penetraba. Empezó a susurrar cosas al oído para que me relajará, pero quería llorar y decirle que se quitara. Sentí que llegó a mi barrera y con un empujón fuerte me penetró completamente. Aullé de dolor.

—Shhh... Shh... Bella, tranquila, relájate que pasará, no te muevas.

—Es que me duele… Me quema, no lo soporto.

—No es para tanto.

—Pues como a ti no te están metiendo nada —gruñí.

—Tú lo querías, ¿no?

Iba a protestar, pero me silenció con un beso lento, pero que subió de intensidad. Empecé a tomar confianza a la situación y moví mis caderas, indicándole que estaba sintiéndome relajada. Él empezó a empujar dentro y fuera de mí. Empezamos un vaivén lento que en cuestión de segundos se fue tornado más rápido.

Mi habitación decorada con fotos de mis amigos, mi madre y peluches de mi infancia, se vio invadida de un espectacular concierto de gemidos y jadeos. Comencé de nuevo a sentir ese remolino en mi interior justo como el de la vez anterior y empecé a mover mis caderas más rápido y fuerte. Edward subió una de mis piernas en su espalda para hacer la penetración más profunda. Sus movimientos también aumentaron el ritmo, por lo que no soporté más y exploté gritando el nombre de mi mejor amigo con voz estrangulada. Unos segundos después, él gruñó mi nombre y supe que también había explotado al sentir un calor en mi interior.

Todavía dentro de mí me beso miestras se retiraba y se acostaba a mi lado. Estaba completamente relajada. Nos cubrió con la manta y me atrajo a su pecho.

Esa noche lo hicimos tres veces más. No fue tan molesto como la primera vez, pero fue mejor, mucho mejor.

Al siguiente día desperté casi al mediodía, asustada porque mi madre fuera a encontrar a Edward en mi casa. No era extraño ya que de vez en cuando se quedaba, pero nunca habíamos hecho nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Había una nota en mi mesa de noche.

**Dormilona, quería esperarte pero fue imposible, quedaste rendida. Que tengas dulces sueños y paso por ti esta noche a las ocho. E.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La fiesta de ese sábado fue estupenda como lo predije. Me reventé a morir, bailé toda la noche junto con mis amigas y Edward no se separó de mí. Repetimos lo de la noche anterior en los baños y de regreso a mi casa en el coche. Lo dije, un trato es un trato y ahora tenía que cumplir. Bueno, no era un sacrificio, de hecho debo revelar que empezaba a gustarme esto del sexo. Además mi ayudante era muy guapo, demasiado hermoso y sexi para su propio bien. Si en verdad no supiera que quiero a Ed solo como mi mejor amigo me enamoraría de él, pero lo sabía, él es mi mejor amigo.

No había llegado a pensar que ahora que ya no era virgen regresaría con Jacob al fin, pero eso no me alegraba.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido. Edward se encargó de enseñarme todos los niditos de amor que habían en Cesar Chávez e incluso en una ocasión casi nos pilla Mark. Nos la pasábamos textiando acerca de dónde lo haríamos la próxima vez. Había escuchado a mis amigas de los beneficios y la adicción al sexo, pero como nunca lo experimenté, no sabía a qué se referían.

Al final de esa semana me sentía demasiado triste. No me sentía emocionada porque ya sabía que regresaría con Jacob, me sentía mal porque la semana de condición concluyó y hoy había descubierto la verdad sobre mi amor por Edward; No solo era como amigos, si no ahora como hombre. Un tiempo atrás creí estar enamorada de él, pero como éramos amigos decidí dejarlo pasar. Al fin yo tenía novio y él seguiría siendo mi mejor amigo, hasta ahora que se me ocurrió esta maldita idea. La semanas pasaron y él se había alejado de mí, eso me dolía.

No regresé con Jacob, todavía no me sentía preparada para él. Aunque seguía asechándome, yo le decía que aún no me había deshecho del problema como él lo decía. Me di cuenta que él no me quería o amaba, solo quería una noche de sexo y estoy segura que después de haberlo conseguido, me hubiera dejado de alguna u otra manera.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Hoy se cumplían tres meses del favor que Edward me había hecho y me arrepentía más que nunca de haber insistido en dejar de ser virgen. Había perdido tanto.

Había perdido a mi mejor amigo. Si yo iba a su casa, él salía por la puerta trasera y en la escuela me evitaba. Me sentía pesimamente mal y para colmo algo iba mal en mí.

Me sentía extraña, estaba muy sensible y mi periodo estaba retrasado. Eso no era raro en mí ya que era la chica más irregular del planeta, por eso mi madre me había llevado a que me recetaran tratamiento, pero mis periodos irregulares no me habían preocupado porque yo sabía que no había tenido ningún encuentro con nadie. Bueno, hasta ahora, así que decidí hacerme una bendita prueba de embarazo. Corrí a la farmacia más alejada del vecindario, pero cuando tomé la caja choqué con alguien, haciendo que la prueba cayera de mis manos. Al subir mi vista me encontré con unos ojos verdes demasiado asustados. Él se agachó a tomar la prueba y la depositó en mis manos.

—Hola —dije bajando la mirada.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —respondió a la defensiva.

—No es de tu incumbencia, es solo por desmentir. Sé que no pasa nada porque estoy tomando un medicamento que son como anticonceptivas y además usaste protección, ¿no?

Me miró con cara de susto y dijo:

—No… Bueno, no en todas.

Me alarmé cuando me dijo eso, pero lo ignoré y lo hice a un lado para pagar la prueba. Salí de la tienda con Edward pisándome los talones. Iba hacia la parada de autobús cuando él me interumpió, diciendo que él me llevaría porque también quería saber.

Al llegar a casa bajé rápidamente del auto. Mi madre se encontrara horneando pastelillos, nos saludó y le dije que iríamos a mi cuarto a hacer tarea. Ella asintió y le dio un pastelillo a Edward. Corrí al baño, leí las instrucciones tres veces, realicé los pasos y esperé los benditos cinco minutos. Miré la prueba y ahí estaban dos rayitas que cambiaron el destino de nuestra amistad.

Lo que empezó como un juego de amigos, se había convertido en algo más.

* * *

**Gracias por leer…si les gusto nos leemos en el otro :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA… **

**Yo otra vez…Gracias mil gracias por leer no espere que mi loca historia tuviera tan gran recibimiento.*Ame brinca de emoción***

**Gracias a mi betita linda Isa beta de FFDA XD vamos mejorando a que ¿si?...**

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

"Culpar a los demás es no aceptar la responsabilidad de nuestra vida, es distraerse de ella" **Facundo Cabral.**

Ese aparato con sus quince centímetros me observaba tan burlonamente diciéndome lo tonta, irresponsable y alocada que había sido. Este artefacto siniestramente estaba dándome una noticia que para muchas mujeres es la mejor de todas; saber que dentro de ti se ha creado la magia de dar vida a otro ser, pero para mí; Bella, integrante al "Team Star" en Cesar Chávez no, no lo era. Vamos, era solo una estúpida chica de 17 años que hace tan solo tres meses lo único que le preocupaba era cuál tienda abría más ofertas para gastar el poco dinero que su madre le daba por sus gastos, salir con sus amigas y quitarse la virginidad para continuar con la inexistente relación que mantenía con Jake, alumno de último año.

Tonta.

Tonta.

Tonta.

Dos golpes en la puerta del baño hicieron que despertara de mis pensamientos.

—Bella, ¿pasa algo cielo? —preguntó Renée—. Edward se acaba de ir, cielo. Esme llamó buscándolo y dijo que era importante.

—No mami, no pasa nada, ya salgo.

Di un suspiro. ¿Qué voy hacer? Ahora estaba sola, no tenía novio y por lo tanto el bebé no tendría padre, o más bien sí tenía, pero no sabía si él quería asumir su responsabilidad. Prácticamente lo obligué a estar conmigo.

Me recargué en la puerta del baño y me dejé caer, no podía soportar todo lo que venía.

Después de recomponerme salí de baño, tenía que seguir comportándome normalmente o mi madre me descubriría, era demasiado observadora y no estaba preparada para enfrentar la ira de mi madre. Sabía que se molestaría y eso me perturbaba. Renée estaba en contra de los embarazos adolescentes o que las chicas se convirtieran en madre antes de los veinticinco años debido a su experiencia. Ella tenía diecinueve años cuando yo nací, se las vio difíciles a su edad y con una niña en brazos. Mi padre se esfumó cuando ella le dijo que me esperaba, así que ella tuvo que venir a vivir a Phoenix. Desde entonces éramos solo ella y yo.

Me recosté en mi cama, todavía no digería la noticia, no estaba emocionada, sentía pánico. En mi vida había tenido una relación de más de cinco minutos con un bebé, no sabía nada de embarazos y esas cosas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenerlo por supuesto, yo estaba contra el aborto, la cuestión es lo mantengo conmigo o darlo en adopción. ¿Edward me apoyaría o haría vista gorda? _¿Qué hago, Dios, qué hago? _Primero –lo esencial– tenía que decirle a mi mejor amigo que sería el padre de mi hijo.

Tomé el móvil, marqué su número y al segundo pitido contestó el buzón de voz. Le dejé un mensaje para que se comunicara conmigo cuanto antes. Giré sobre mi lado izquierdo y me hice un ovillo, tratando de relajarme. Lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que el móvil sonó de vuelta, contesté sin ver el identificador.

—Edward.

—No Bells, soy yo, Alice.

—Hola amiga. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se te escucha tu voz triste?

— ¿Te lo ha dicho Edward ya?

—No, ¿el qué?

—Entonces tienes que venir a nuestra casa por la noche, mamá va hacer una cena y quiere a todos nuestros amigos aquí, dile también a Renée —dijo.

—Esta noche, perfecto.

—Después te prometo que nos iremos por ahí, ¿vale?

—Vale, nos vemos entonces.

Alice se escuchaba triste, pero supuse que sería alguna pelea con Jazz. Ahora tenía otras cosas en qué pensar, pero no tenia ánimos así que hice lo que pretendía hacer antes de la llamada de Alice; dormir. Después de mi relajante siesta me arreglé para ir a la cena, me coloqué unos pantalones cortos color beige, una blusa con vuelo color blanco y unas sandalias de piso.

Hacía calor ya que estábamos a Agosto, casi la mitad del verano en Arizona, porque éste dura hasta Octubre. Dejé mi cabello suelto, mi básico maquillaje y mi Body Spray de fresas. Nota mental, _no volver a usar este Body, me causo nauseas_.

Esta noche casualmente Renée no tenía guardia, así que vino a acompañarnos a la misteriosa cena. Al llegar se encontraban todos nuestros amigos, cada quien en lo suyo; Angela y Ben junto a sus padres, Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett mantenían una conversación y mi ahora no tan mejor amigo Edward con su móvil en las manos.

La cena estaba deliciosa; era un lomo ahumado con salsa de hongos, acompañado de verduras salteadas. Me comí dos raciones y las zanahorias extras que Ben no quiso. Todos me observaron divertidos y me ofendí. Tenía hambre, no había comido desde la hora del almuerzo.

Después de la cena pasamos a la sala de estar para hacer el anuncio tan esperado. Carlisle tomó la palabra.

—Agradezco que estén esta noche aquí con nosotros.

—Deja de misterios y dinos ya qué es lo que te tramas, Carlisle —dijo mi madre.

—Bueno, está bien. El motivo de esta reunión es para informarles que me han trasladado al hospital en Los Ángeles, California. Por tal motivo tenemos que mudarnos —dijo y vi la cara triste de Alice y Edward—. Los chicos se gradúan el próximo ciclo escolar. Edward entrará a medicina en Los Ángeles y para lo que Alice decida también hay muy buenas universidades, así que está hecho, nos vamos todos.

Al oír eso se me congeló la sangre. Edward… mudarse… mi mejor amigo se iba y ahora que más lo necesitaba. Él no sabía el resultado de la prueba de esta mañana, necesitaba saberla. ¿Mi confesión cambiaría algo esta situación?

Todos felicitaron a Carlisle por su traslado. Ellos partían el sábado siguiente porque las clases iniciaban a finales de mes. Hoy era jueves así que tenía que decirle cuanto antes a Edward lo que pasaba.

Alice y Jasper se alejaron a conversar, pero en la cara de ambos se notaba la tristeza. Busqué con la mirada a Edward y no lo encontré por ningún sitio, así que me levanté del sofá y comencé a buscarlo por el resto de la casa. Él se encontraba en la terraza hablando por el móvil y le di privacidad, pero cuando terminó su llamada me acerqué a él. Al percatarse que había llegado, caminó hacia mí, molesto.

—Esto es una estupidez, ¿cómo nos vamos a ir? Tengo toda mi vida viviendo en esta ciudad, amo Phoenix, todo lo que hay aquí, al equipo, a mis amigos, a mis amiguitas —dijo divertido—. Tú, Bells, mi mejor amiga —dijo acariciando mi mejilla—. ¿Cómo mi padre me pide que abandone todo?

— ¿Aún soy tu mejor amiga?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que sí, tú eres parte de la familia, Bella.

—Pues como te has mantenido alejado de mí después de…

—Ah, por eso ya olvídalo. Además he entrenado duro este verano para el torneo que se realizaría en invierno, tenía que ganarles a los CAMELBACK y ahora no podré participar, tendré que abandonar todo.

—No lo abandonarás, eres muy bueno y conseguías posicionarte rápido en algún equipo en LA. Con nosotros solo estarás lejos, pero seguirás teniendo a tus amigos aquí, tus amiguitas seguirán aquí, yo estaré aquí, siempre —. No sé por qué dije eso, pero lo hice con el corazón en la mano—. Es tu futuro y está mejor allá, te ibas a mudar a LA en próximo año, solo los planes se adelantaron.

—No estaré lejos, pero le tengo miedo al cambio.

—No lo hagas, sabes que siempre los cambios son para bien aunque nos cueste aceptarlos. Te irá de maravilla en todas partes donde tú estés, eres un chico estupendo, Ed.

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Fue un abrazo largo y cargado de sentimientos

—Gracias Bella, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, necesitaba de tus palabras para poder resignarme.

Eso me dolió porque a pesar de que él solo me tratara como su amiga, mi corazón había creado vínculos con él y más al descubrir que llevaba un hijo de él conmigo.

—Bella, sobre la prueba… ¿Negativo, verdad? Ahora no puedo tener un hijo, soy joven y guapo, hay chicas que deben disfrutarme —. Enfoqué mis ojos inundados de lágrimas en los suyos.

—Sí, negativo —. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba hablar, ni pasar saliva—. Olvídalo, ahora vayamos a empacar tus cosas, tu futuro está en Los Ángeles —dije.

Al llegar a casa, me encerré en mi habitación a llorar…

Tonta…

Estúpida…

Idiota…

¿Por qué no se lo dije? ¿Ahora qué iba hacer? Ahora sí que no tenía a nadie.

El viernes por la noche los chicos y yo salimos a Buzz Night-club para la despedida de Alice y Edward. No estaba de ánimos, no había dormido nada y para colmo había pasado toda la mañana en el retrete, devolviendo hasta los jugos gástricos, pero tenía que componerme rápido porque si no Renée se daría cuenta antes de tener pensado qué hacer. Pero tenía que ir, sería el último día que los veía en mucho tiempo.

Me puse un hermoso vestido que había comprado hace unas semanas antes de enterarme de que estaba embarazada. Debía de tener alrededor de tres meses, pero aún no se me notaba nada y eso era bueno, porque si lo hiciera no tendría qué ponerme y la gente lo descubriría. Mi vestido… mejor dicho, mini vestido entallado con triángulos en rojo, amarillo, azul. Tenía los tirantes anchos y un escote delantero en forma de corazón, en la espalda a la altura de los hombros tenía un tirante ancho horizontal que dejaba ver mi espalda hasta la cadera. Era en pocas palabras muy provocativo. _Pero vamos, era el Buzz,_ tenía que ir muy bien. Llevaba el maquillaje muy natural, solo mis labios color rojo y mi cabello iba en un moño alto bien estirado. Me veía muy bien.

La fiesta de despedida de los chicos fue muy agridulce, los chicos bailaron y tomaron hasta más no poder. Yo casi no bebía así que no les extrañó que no lo hiciera, pero bailé, sí que bailé toda la noche. Movía mis caderas al compás de la música junto a mis amigas_, iba a extrañar a Alice_. A veces veía a Edward, solo estaba mirándome como cualquier día, sin importarle que cuando bailaba era para llamar su atención.

Fui al baño y estando ahí, entró un no muy sobrio Edward. Se acercó sigilosamente a mí y me estampó a la pared. Comenzó a besarme con fuerza y pasión. Fue deslizando sus manos hasta mis piernas, subió una a su cadera y empezó a imitar los movimientos de la penetración. Besaba mi cuello y entre medio decía mi nombre entre gruñidos, Metió la mano debajo de mini vestido, apartó mi ropa interior e introdujo dos dedos en mi cavidad. Siseé de placer por su intromisión. Mis manos que se encontraban alborotando su cabello descendieron por su pecho desabrochando su camisa, llegando a la hebilla del pantalón e introduciendo una para acariciar su erección, para empezar a deslizar mi mano de arriba abajo por su pene.

Sacó su mano de mi interior, retiró las mías y se desabrochó su pantalón con rapidez. Me colocó en el lavabo, apartó mi ropa interior y miré sus ojos más obscuros por la pasión y lujuria, eso me hizo estremecer. Lo jalé a mi boca para continuar besándolo y me penetró con fuerza arrebatándonos un gruñido con el nombre de ambos.

Empezó un vaivén rápido y duro, el cual se fue convirtiendo en lento, dándose el tiempo para besarnos el cuello y boca. Comenzó a succionar mi pezón, de seguro dejaría una marca, pero en ese momento no importa, lo que importaba era saciar esta necesidad que crecía en mi interior.

De nuevo empezamos a acelerar movimientos y el remolino de sensaciones empezó a crecer en mi interior. Él cubrió mi boca con sus labios justamente cuando iba a gritar su nombre y el mío, llevándonos a un clímax sorprendente.

De lejos vi la silueta de alguien, no identifiqué quién era, pero me asusté.

—Edward, alguien nos ha visto.

—Mmm...

—Edward, no te duermas, estamos en una fiesta —lo empujé y él se recompuso, saliendo de mí aún con su respiración agitada.

—Edward, esto…

—No digas nada, digamos que fue una despedida de amigos. Te quiero, Bella —. _Y yo te amo,_ pensé.

La fiesta después de eso siguió y siguió hasta que los primeros rayos de luz salieron. Fuimos a despedir a los chicos al aeropuerto y mis lágrimas no pudieron faltar, los extrañaría a todos, eran mi familia.

Anunciaron su vuelo y mi corazón se entristeció. Edward se acercó a mí, limpió mis lágrimas, me dio un beso en la frente y yo me aferré a él, lo iba a extrañar demasiado. Estuve punto de decirle la verdad, que de nuestros encuentros solo para obtener un poco de experiencia en el tema sexual ahora estaba embarazada, pero, ¿cómo le decía? Él lo dijo muy claro: no quería bebes.

…

Los días pasaron rápido. Ya había pasado dos semanas de que ellos se fueron y una que había regresado a la escuela. Nos comunicábamos por medio de mensajes de texto; ellos estaban bien. Él se estaba adaptando y Alice tenía la cualidad de donde llegaba encajar, así que le estaba yendo de maravilla. Las chicas y yo la extrañábamos mucho.

Yo seguía sin decirle nada a mi madre, ni siquiera había ido con el doctor o había tomado una decisión, y el tiempo pasaba. Según mis cálculos estaba por cumplir los tres meses y medio.

Las clases habían empezado bien después de que los Cullen se fueron, todo iba aparentemente como debía. Cursaba el último año de _freshman_* y estaba inscrita en mis últimos niveles de francés, química y biología.

El martes estábamos en la hora del almuerzo cuando de repente vi a Emmett atragantándose con una rebanada de pizza grasienta, revolviéndome el estómago y corrí a vomitar al baño más cercano. Sentí a alguien detrás de mí sosteniendo mi cabello. Al componerme me percaté que era Angela.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—En cuanto limpie mi boca, sí.

— ¿No has visto a un médico?

— ¿Para qué?

—Podrías estar embarazada.

—No, no lo creo.

—No mientas, te vi con Edward en el baño del bar la otra noche. Bella, ¿desde cuándo estás con Edward? Porque déjame decirte que se lo tenían muy bien guardado, yo creía que seguías interesada en Jacob.

—No estoy con él, no es lo que piensas.

—Pero yo los vi, y déjame decirte que no estaban precisamente hablando.

—Ya, pues sí, no somos nada, y por favor no digas nada, te lo pido.

— ¿Por qué? No pensarás abortar, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! Cómo crees, sería incapaz. Nadie lo sabe, mi mamá me matará y me echaría a la calle. Ella está en contra de los embarazos adolescentes, todo los días llega enfurecida porque le toca atender a chicas que en vez de estar estudiando se encuentran pariendo, se queja tanto de eso. Estaba orgullosa de mí porque yo era una chica centrada y mira, ahora estoy embrazada y el padre de mi bebé no sabe nada.

— ¡Qué! ¿No se lo dijiste a Edward? —cuestionó.

—No, cuando lo supe dieron la noticia que se iban y ya tenía muchos problemas con eso, no necesitaba que lo atormentara con esto.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora? No le dijiste nada, pero el bebé sigue ahí —dijo apuntando mi vientre.

—Ya lo sé —dije y comencé a llorar. Estar guardando el secreto por tanto tiempo me tenía sobre estresada.

Angela se acercó, me abrazó y yo me derrumbé. Le conté todo desde Jacob, hasta el trato que armamos Edward y yo para deshacerme de mi virginidad y poder tener relaciones con Jacob. Le confesé también que durante ese tiempo había descubierto nuevos sentimientos hacia Edward, que cometí el error garrafal de enamorarme de mi mejor amigo. Angela no me juzgó, me dio su solidaridad y prometió ayudarme.

— ¿Ya fuiste a un médico?

—No, sé que debo ir, pero mi madre trabaja en la central del hospital, no puedo ir ahí —dije—. Ese es el hospital que corresponde a la zona donde vivo.

—Haremos esto: llamas a tu madre y le dices que después de la escuela irás conmigo y las chicas de compras, llamaré a mamá y le diré lo mismo. Iremos a Mesa, ahí nadie nos conoce, puedes hacerte la consulta ahí.

—Gracias Angie, eres mi ángel salvador.

—No exageres, somos amigas —dijo—. Ahora nos quedaremos aquí en silencio, porque si nos encuentra Marc nos dará una detención.

Al salir de clases, hice lo que Angela me pidió y ella hizo lo mismo. Partimos a la ciudad de Mesa a las tres de la tarde, llegando al hospital a las cuatro de la tarde. Al llegar me registré pidiendo un turno con la ginecóloga y me dieron turno. Esperé veinte minutos y me llamaron, Angie me acompañó. Al entrar se encontraba una doctora de mediana edad.

—Buenas tardes, soy la Dra. Emma Thompson.

—Hola —dije tímidamente.

—Bueno, ¿quién de las dos es mi paciente?

—Yo —dije y di un suspiro—. Hace dos semanas me hice un test de embarazo casero y salió positivo.

— ¿Cuál fue tu primer y último día de tu menstruación?

—Inició el 13 de mayo y terminó el día 18 del mismo mes.

—Bien, ¿estabas tomando algún anticonceptivo y por cuanto tiempo?

—Estaba tomando _Proyuluton._ Lo tomé alrededor de 8 meses y preservativo.

—Bien, vamos a hacer un análisis en sangre para corroborar —asentí.

Me pasaron a una sala contigua, me tomaron una muestra y me pidieron que esperara a que la doctora me llamara. La enfermera me hizo beber dos vasos de agua y minutos después la doctora me hizo pasar.

—Pues sí Isabella, estás embarazada. Debido al conteo de estrógenos en la sangre estás de unas 12 semanas al final del primer trimestre. ¿Has tomado alguna vitamina? —negué.

—Bueno, de ahora en adelante cuidarás muy bien tu alimentación, en los exámenes noté que tienes un poco de anemia. Te daré vitaminas, hierro, ácido fólico, nada de comida irritante, bebidas alcohólicas y fumar, ¿está bien? —asentí—. Bien, ahora haremos tu primera ecografía.

Me entregaron una bata. Tuve que quitarme mi pantalón y al salir me recosté en la camilla. Acercó el ecógrafo puso un gel frío en mi abdomen y empezó a moverlo haciendo anotaciones. Angela se encontraba tomando mi mano derecha con los ojos abiertos de par en par. A los minutos la doctora habló.

—Bien, como te expliqué estás en la semana doce. En esta semana empiezan a aparecer los primeros huesos y el feto ya va a empezar a moverse, pero será imperceptible. Mide aproximadamente seis centímetros, no te puedo decir exactamente si es niño o niña, pero sí puedes escuchar esto —dijo y al segundo se escuchó un corazón bombeando fuerte que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

— ¿Eso es? —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, Isabella, es el corazón de tu bebé. Bien, todo muy bien, este bebé está muy bien para no haber tenido cuidados previos.

—Puedo preguntar cómo fue que sucedió, es que estaba tomando la píldora.

—Cámbiate y te explicaré —asentí, me cambié de ropa y regresé al consultorio.

—Bien, las partillas que estabas tomando no son en sí anticonceptivas, se venden como tal pero no funcionan de ese modo. Este es para controlar la menstruación, no para impedir embarazos. Este medicamento se debió de haber cambiado por anticonceptivos en toda la extensión de la palabra cinco meses después de la primera toma, ¿tu médico no te lo explicó? —negué—. Bien, ahora veo. Debido a esa confusión hizo que te quedaras embarazada con más facilidad y también influyó en que el feto se desarrollara bien hasta ahora sin ningún cuidado.

—Ohh —estaba muy sorprendida.

—Debes tener cuidado, estás por salir del trimestre que es el más difícil pero aún es peligroso.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Tomar tus vitaminas, alimentarte sanamente y guardar reposo.

—Muy bien, haré lo que usted me diga con tal de que mi bebé nazca sano.

Hice una cita para el próximo mes. Angie se mantuvo siempre a mi lado. Regresamos a Phoenix, no sin antes pasar por Taco Bell para cenar y pasar a la farmacia a comprar las vitaminas que la doctora me recetó.

Cuando regresé a mi casa Renée estaba viendo televisión. La saludé y fui a refugiarme a mi habitación. Saqué las fotos del bebé de mi mochila y una sonrisa tonta se apoderó de mi cara al pensar en mi gusanito, el apodo que le había puesto a mi bebé. Las escondí debajo de mi colchón, Renée no entraba a limpiar pero por si las dudas.

Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para pensar cómo iba a enfrentar a esta situación.

* Así se le dice al último año de escuela (preparatoria) en Estados Unidos.

* * *

**Ame de regreso… No me maten y espero que sigan aquí después de esto…**

**Gracias a todas las que se dieron tiempito de dejar RR en un ratin los contesto ténganme paciencia FF y yo no nos llevamos bien, las nenas bellas que dieron favoritos, me siguen etc… *Ame suspira, con sus ojos llorosos***

**Gracias a mis amigas virtuales echándome porras. DR las love uu**

**Nos leemos la próxima…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holitas****! ! !**

**Yo otra vez…Gracias mil gracias por leer no espere que mi loca historia tuviera tan gran recibimiento.*Ame brinca de emoción***

******Beta: **mi nueva Beta Oficial Bettylu…beta de FFDA y mis ángeles de la guarda ** Heather Doll, ****Mariie Emma Cullen Potter ****Gracias mis**** DR3 que me salvaron y ****orientaron qe su servidora sabe de reglas de redacción lo ellas saben de análisis financieros...**

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales…No pregunte XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Tomar la decisión de tener un hijo es trascendental. Se trata de decidir que tu corazón caminará siempre fuera de tu cuerpo_—_**Elisabeth Stone.**_

_Me encontraba sentada en una banca de una linda área de juegos, el viento soplaba fuerte y aún caliente, como toda tarde de octubre en Phoenix. Mi cabello se mecía con el aire y las risas de pequeños niños jugando se escuchaban de fondo. Levanté los ojos de mi viejo libro de "Cumbres borrascosas" y vi a un pequeño niño de dos años de edad jugando en el arenero, su cabello de un extraño color bronce igual que su padre. En mi cara se formó una sonrisa al observarlo levantar un puño de arena que accidentalmente le cayó a la niña de al lado. Reí por la travesura y regresé mi vista a mi lectura. Minutos después ese hermoso niño ya no estaba, se había ido. Solo se encontraba la niña junto a su madre, un dolor en mi pecho se formó por el miedo de perderlo. Comencé a llamarlo al no verlo por ningún lugar del parque. Gruesas lágrimas de angustia surcaban por mis mejillas, su nombre salía de mis labios desesperadamente, la gente de alrededor me observaba como si estuviera loca. Corrí por todo el parque, buscándolo, gritándole… "¡No! ¡Regresa! ¡Quédate conmigo!"_

—Bella, hija despierta—dijo Renée zarandeándome para que despertara.

— ¿Donde está? —pregunté confundida, y subiendo el edredón hasta mi pecho.

— ¿Quién? Bella, tuviste una pesadilla, amor calma—me relajé al sentir un brusco movimiento debajo del pijama.

—Disculpa, mamá, por despertarte en medio de la noche.

— ¿Noche? Bella son 6:40 a.m. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué no estás lista para ir a la escuela?

— ¿Qué? Rayos, me quedé dormida.

—Sí, ya veo. Anda levántate, dúchate y arréglate mientras yo te preparo algo rápido de desayunar. Te llevaré a la escuela porque si no, no llegas y por supuesto no dejaré que faltes a clases por perezosa en tu última semana antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Te reprendería por dormirte a altas horas de la noche, pero sé que te dormiste temprano—disparó Renée tan tremendo monólogo y salió de mi habitación.

—Hola, gusanito. Buenos días—dije acariciando mi vientre—. Tranquilo, solo fue un sueño.

Me levanté apresurada de la cama e hice lo que mi madre me sugirió. Me duché y elegí mi ropa cuidadosamente para evitar que no se notara el ligero bulto que sobresalía de mis caderas. El atuendo del día de hoy consistía en una blusa negra dos tallas más, la compré en _Ross_ un par de días atrás, unos jeans color azul cielo, el cual apenas me cerraba de las caderas y tuve que dejar el botón desabrochado y una sudadera amplia con bolsas al frente donde poder colocar mis manos y ocultar a mi _gusanito_. Así le apodaba de cariño a mi bebé neonato que le daba por hacer fiesta privada cuando intentaba dormir, esa fue la razón por la cual se me hizo tarde. A la mitad de la noche me dio un calambre en la pierna izquierda. Desperté sobresaltada y adolorida, eso bastó para que él levantara revuelo.

Veinticinco minutos después me encontraba sentada en el Nissan Sentra color blanco de Renée, transitábamos por la avenida_ Bacerline_ con destino al instituto. Escuchaba a mi madre hablar sobre un chico muy guapo que había conocido en la sala de urgencias del hospital donde trabajaba, dejé de lado la conversación sumiéndome en mis pensamientos.

El tiempo había pasado deprisa, casi sin darme cuenta acababa de cumplir siete meses de embarazo o 31 semanas. Nadie había notado mi vientre en aumento, solo Angie sabía mi condición y se pasaba cuidándome de las bromas de Emmett, sus juegos y bruscos empujones. En el almuerzo elegía comida sana para mí, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y con Rose, y aunque ésta no sabía nada, era mi amiga y no podía alejarme de ella. De vez en cuando escuchaba sus comentarios sobre cuidar mi peso por tener algunos cuantos kilos de más, pero tampoco eran tantos, solo seis… un kilo por mes aproximadamente. La doctora Thompson comentó que estaba en un buen peso, que mi vientre crecería considerablemente hasta el octavo mes, y eso me angustiaba, por que si ocultar mi pancita estos meses era difícil, sería más complicado hacerlo a finales de diciembre o enero ya que el bebé debía nacer en febrero.

Por mi parte, evitaba lo más que podía a mi madre, inventaba tareas en casa de Angie, accesoria extracurricular, días de compras con las chicas, etc…

Sumida en mis pensamientos y con los gritos de mi madre mientras conducía, llegamos a la escuela a tiempo, de puro milagro. Me despedí rápidamente de ella y caminé al interior del instituto con mi mochilla colgada de un solo hombro, con dirección al frente, cubriendo estratégicamente mi vientre.

Caminaba al edificio B donde tenía mi clase de Historia II, divisé de lejos a Jake, que me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. Caminó hacia mí y yo lo evité cambiando en otra dirección. Jake volvió a buscarme en mi cumpleaños, envió un enorme ramo de flores a la escuela para hacerme saber que seguía interesado en mí, le di un "No" rotundo pero no lo aceptó. Me aseguró que seguiría pretendiéndome porque según él estaba enamorado de mí. Pero yo muy bien sabía que no era así. Ese día también recibí una noticia terrible.

**Flash Back.**

Alice y Edward llamaron por video llamada para felicitarme, Alice insistía en que debía de hacer una gran fiesta pero no estaba de ánimos.

—Belli, ¿qué planes hay para hoy? —cuestionó Alice.

—Ninguno Alie, es jueves, mañana hay clases y en verdad no estoy de ánimos.

— ¿Por qué? De seguro ese estúpido de Jake otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Si y no, Alice.

— ¿Qué? En serio, Bella, ¿has vuelto con él? —cuestionó Edward asomándose a la pantalla.

—No, por supuesto que no. Volvió a buscarme, pero ya no me interesa.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Bella dejó por fin a Jake! En serio, nena, ya era hora, ya hay que darle vuelta a la hoja.

—Si, eso creo—dije pensativa.

— ¿Hay algún pretendiente que tenga que golpear? —Inquirió Edward—. Digo… eres mi amiga, nadie debe hacerte sufrir.

—No, no hay nadie. Y tú, ¿ya llevas varias amiguitas? —pregunté con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

—No, Bells, sí a Edward ya lo flecharon.

— ¿Qué?

—Como lo escuchas, a mi hermano lo flechó Bianca Everson. Es una escultural chica de cabello rubio, cuerpo de infarto y un maní de cerebro. Ya llevan un mes saliendo, es un récord.

—Estás dando demasiada información, duende.

—Oh, vamos santurrón, es Bella. Es de la familia, tonto.

Edward estaba saliendo con una chica en Los Ángeles y ya traía a medio instituto tras de él. Eso fue un golpe duro para mí.

— ¿La amas Ed? —Edward bufó.

—No sé sí la amo aún pero sí la quiero, creo que es la indicada.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente para tratar de evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, respiré profundo…

—Pues en hora buena Ed, ya era hora que sentaras cabeza.

—No creas eso Belli, genio y figura hasta la sepultura—dijo Alice.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Aceptar que él estaba rehaciendo su vida había sido duro. Bien dice el dicho que cada quién elige su destino, y yo había elegido este… o tal vez el destino me eligió a mí. ¿Quién sabe?

Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones. La vida esta llena de ellas.

Yo inconscientemente había decidido tener al bebé después de escuchar ese _bum bum bum_, en la ecografía hace meses. También había decidido no contarle a nadie sobre el bebé y su procedencia, una mala decisión para algunos pero a mí me ayudaba hasta recobrar fuerzas y contar la verdad a mi madre. Ángela me animaba a decirle a Renée que estaba embarazada, pero me aterraba su reacción, siempre que en el trabajo le tocaba atender a una madre joven, llegaba a casa con reclamos…

—_Oye bien Bella, el día que tú llegues a esta casa con una noticia como esta, te vas de mi casa. No te voy a mantenerte después de eso, eso si que no._

Al recordar semejante sermón, me aterraba su reacción y así llegaba a este punto, donde no había revelado a nadie sobre el bebé y no sabía que hacer.

Mi mamá después de tanto tiempo, había empezada a tener citas con un hombre llamado Phil, era beisbolista, lo había conocido cuando uno de sus compañeros del equipo se había lesionado y lo trasladaron al hospital de Renée. Así que ahora ya no se la llevaba pegada a mí en sus tiempos libres y eso era un alivio.

Pasamos navidad en casa, nos acompañó Phil, el momento perfecto para presentarme oficialmente al novio de mi madre. Este era un chico muy agradable, simpático, guapo y 10 años más joven que mi madre, pero aun así me caía muy bien. Me obsequió una blusa muy linda color azul aguamarina que hubiera corrido a ponérmela si no trajera una panza de 33 semanas. Estaba en esos momentos incómodos donde no sabía que conjuntos usar, ya se me complicaba ocultar mi vientre a la vista de todos.

La noche de navidad después de la cena familiar y los regalos, Renne salió con Phil y unos compañeros de él, me negué rotundamente a asistir, dije que estaba resfriada, pero era otro motivo por el cuál no iba.

Así que al subir a mi habitación, me puse cómoda, cogí unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera morada oficial del instituto, con un Pegaso en la parte delantera, que solo usaba para dormir pero ahora se había convertido en algo inseparable debido a que era gigante. Me tumbé en la cama junto con la bolsa de regalo que Angie trajo para el bebé como regalo de navidad. Lo abrí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era un mameluco con rayas horizontales de color amarillo, blanco con unas caras de osos en las puntas de los pies y por atrás, justo donde debía ir el pompis del bebé, traía un oso con cara triste. Sonreí como tonta, era muy gracioso, la bolsa también incluía una manta blanca, un juego de calcetines, gorro y guantes, un chupón y un biberón.

Eso me puso a pensar, no tenía nada para el bebé, la doctora dijo que las mujeres primerizas son impredecibles y más las madres adolescentes. Después de las semana 36, los bebés podían nacer sin ningún problema, así que me quedaba como mucho unas dos semanas de confort para decirle a Renée y preparar todo para el nacimiento.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cálculos mentales y acariciando mi vientre cuando de mi laptop se escucho el característico sonido de una videollamada. Me levanté con dificultad de la cama y fui al mueble donde solía sentarme frente al ordenador, acepte la conversación y aparecieron mis ojos verdes preferidos.

—Feliz navidad, hermosa princesita—saludó muy efusivo Edward.

—Feliz navidad Ed, ¿cómo lo estas pasando?

—De maravilla, pero no podía dejar de desearle feliz navidad a mi chica favorita.

—Gracias, eso es un halago, considerando de quien viene—bromeé.

—No me subestimes, princesita—dio un suspiro —. Me haces falta.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Se encogió de hombros—. Anda, dime qué no confías en Bella tu princesita—sonrío.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, pero no me pasa nada. Solo te echo de menos, es la primera navidad que no pasamos juntos en mucho tiempo. Es extraño—dijo.

—Okey, vale ya, suéltalo—dije, lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano y en sus ojos se notaba algo raro. Suspiró.

—Qué bien me conoces.

—Como la palma de mi mano, Ed. Dime anda.

—Es Bianca, hay una cena en un rato en su casa a la cual estoy invitado, quiere que me presente como su novio y estoy algo nervioso—confesó. Me tensé al escuchar sus palabras, mi bebé dio un golpe muy fuerte que hizo que jadeara y llevara mi mano al lugar para acariciarlo—. Princesita, ¿estás bien? Te pusiste pálida.

—Ajam, no pasa nada—dije restándole importancia—. Dime, ya es oficial, Bianca y tú son novios, ¿la amas?

—Si, pero me aterra el compromiso de ser novio de alguien. Tú sabes, soy Edward Cullen, todas mueren por mi no al revés.

— ¿Me amas?

— ¿Qué? Sí, claro que sí.

— ¿Es ese mismo amor que sientes por ella al que sientes por mí? —cuestioné.

—Es diferente contigo, a ti te amo como a una hermana, mi confidente, mi mejor amiga. Bianca es diferente, la amo con pasión, siento por ella cosas que no sentí antes.

— Lo ves, le amas, no debes de sentir inseguridad, Ed.

—No es inseguridad por que sé que le amo, es miedo a lo desconocido, nunca me había involucrado sentimentalmente con nadie hasta… hasta…

— ¿Quién? ¿Hasta quién, Edward?

—Hasta Bianca—dijo e ilusamente pensé que respondería que hasta mí, pero no fue así.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas?, ve y enfréntate, da la cara ¿A qué esperas? Tu novia, la que amas con pasión y amor está ahí, te espera—dije con mi corazón desgarrado—. No seas cobarde, ve con ella. Tú no eres un cobarde.

—Por supuesto que no lo soy. Gracias, princesa por abrirme los ojos. Te quiero. Se me hace tarde para la cena, que la sigas pasando bien.

—Nos vemos—me despedí.

Cerré la pantalla del ordenador con fuerza, por mi mejillas corrían cascadas de lágrimas contenidas durante la conversación con Edward, sollozos salían de mi corazón desgarrado. Él estaba enamorado de otra y yo perdidamente enamorada de él, con un bebé en mi vientre producto de la inexperiencia por mi parte y un juego para él. En el fondo de mi corazón, guardaba la esperanza que él me amara como yo lo hice, lo hago y lo haré siempre.

Trate de levantarme de la silla para tumbarme en la cama y hundirme en la miseria pero caí de rodillas al suelo por que mis piernas no respondían. Gateé en dirección a mi cama pero no logré llegar muy lejos, me deje hundir ahí mismo, en el suelo. Me hice un ovillo y coloqué mi cabeza en mi vieja alfombra pisada y desgastada, así me sentía, como una alfombra pisoteada por todo o por una sola persona.

Tonta.

Tonta.

Tonta.

Yo había sembrado esto al enamorarme de mi mejor amigo y coseché esta decepción amorosa, _¿Cuál decepción?_, me dije, si tú bien sabes que Edward no te amaba, que solo se acostó contigo por que le ofreciste lo que él tanto deseaba, sexo sin compromisos. Pero él ya quería obtener compromisos y no precisamente conmigo, que lo amaba con locura y que llevaba a su hijo creciendo en mis entrañas.

El coraje, odio, rencor, desdicha y miedo comenzaron a crecer en mi interior. Me senté de golpe y lancé con fuerza mis sandalias que estaban cerca de mi posición al closet. Me hinqué y caminé hacia la mesa de noche, tomé la fotografía de Edward, Alice y yo afuera de la casa de los Cullen, libros, iPod, cargador del móvil, todo objeto que se encontraba a mi paso fueron a incrustarse en las puertas del closet, todos esos sentimientos contenidos durante meses hicieron que colapsara, así en ese llanto de histeria dormida.

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado. Dormir sobre la alfombra a los ocho meses de embarazo no era nada cómodo. Froté mi cara con mis manos, me levanté del suelo, y traté de ordenar todo el desastre que armé la noche anterior y me metí a la ducha. El agua empezó a caer en mi cuerpo haciendo olas en mi vientre, dejé caer mi cabeza en el frío azulejó color beige de la ducha, para tratar de relajarme. Después de vestirme con un conjunto de deporte color negro y una gruesa chamarra salí de mi habitación. La casa estaba en silencio, así que supuse que mi madre no había llegado aún de las celebraciones de navidad. Entre a la cocina, no me apetecía nada, así que tomé un yogurt de fresas y regrese a mi habitación.

.

.

.

La semana de año nuevo, mi madre me informó que Phil nos había invitado a pasar unas mini vacaciones en Jacksonville, su ciudad natal. Llamé a Angie para que me cubriera inventamos que pasaría año nuevo con ella y su familia en Dakota donde vivían sus abuelos paternos. Por supuesto era una vil mentira, los abuelos de Angie murieron en 2006 en Querétaro, de donde eran originarios y nunca habían pisado los Estados Unidos.

Renée salió muy temprano por la mañana el 31 de Diciembre, así que fue a mi habitación a desearme un buen viaje.

—Hija, ¿seguro que no quieres ir? Todavía estás a tiempo de venir con nosotros, nos la pasaremos de maravilla—dijo René con una ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Segura, mami. Será mi primer viaje después de mis tan esperados 18 años.

— ¡Ay no, qué rápido creció mi muñequita! —dijo en una falsa representación teatral.

—Ya mamá, no te pongas sentimental—dije sonriendo.

—Calla, mala hija. Como te ves, me vi, como me ves, te verás—dijo mi madre, siempre con ese dicho—. Cuando tengas tus hijos y crezcan—continuó—, aunque muero por ser abuela joven tendrás que esperar unos años.

—Si, muchos años más—dije nerviosa.

—Ven, dame un abrazo—pidió.

Sin darme cuenta se acercó a mí y me estampó contra su cuerpo, me tensé de tanta cercanía lo que ocasionó que el bebé pateara, rogué a Dios que no haya sentido el movimiento en mi vientre. Se alejó de mí, me miro fuertemente a los ojos, acarició mi mejilla y dio un beso en mi frente.

—Bella, querida, te ves hermosa pero creo que aumentaste de peso y esos conjuntos deportivos te hacen ver gorda. Como propósito de año nuevo, nos pondremos a dieta para mayo.

— ¿Mayo? ¿Qué pasaré en Mayo? —dije nuevamente nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? Pues tu graduación hija, es en Mayo—dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Ah—no le creí nada, últimamente estaba comportándose muy extraña.

—Pues, me voy ya Bella, regreso el 2 de enero, ¿está bien?

—Si mami, ya quedamos que regresaría el mismo día de casa de los abuelos de Angie.

Mi madre se fue y me quede sola en casa. Pase la mitad de la mañana dormida, desperté a la hora de la comida, comí algo ligero y prendí el portátil. Comencé revisando las perfectas fotos de navidad en el perfil de Edward, todas ellas de su estúpida novia mal teñida a la cual sí quería, sí amaba, y no se acostaba con ella por lástima, porque de seguro ella no era una patética perdedora que estaba en busca de perder su virginidad.

Edward… Estúpido… Idiota… Tarado… ¡Agrr!

Al poco rato que se fue mi mamá, sentí un ligero tirón en la parte baja del vientre, estaba cansada de mi vientre y ya no veía la hora de que diera a luz, me sentía gorda, fea, tonta.

—Tienes que salir ya, ¿me oíste? —dije apuntando a mi vientre con mi dedo índice—. Ya me cansé, ya no te quiero aquí adentro, salté y vete a enamorar de otra chica. Vete con ellas como lo hizo el idiota de tu padre—dije reclamando a mi vientre, el bebé dio un giro repentino.

—Si, te hablo a ti niño, en buena hora llegaste a complicar mi vida—dije molesta—, y deja de moverte, mi vejiga no es una pelota, niño—refunfuñé.

—Ya no te quiero, no sé que hacer contigo—dije con lagrimas en los ojos—. No eres tú, pero es que estoy tan sola—dije levantándome de la mesa del ordenador para ir a mi cama a tratar de dormir, últimamente solo hacia eso, dormir y llorar.

No sé cuanto tiempo lloré esa tarde, pero me levanté con una extraña sensación.

—No, creo que me cayó mal la comida—me quejé.

Decidí preparar lasaña de cena de año nuevo, sería el primer y último año nuevo con el bebé después de meditarlo mucho sería lo mejor, buscar una buena familia para él, que lo cuidaran, lo amaran. Ya que pasaran la fecha de año nuevo, me daría a la tarea de rellenar los formularios de la adopción.

Metí la lasaña al horno, me senté en la sala y encendí el televisor. Pasaban los diferentes lugares donde ya se celebraba el 2008, y de nuevo ese tirón en la parte baja del vientre.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebé? Deja de patearme ahí abajo—dije sobando mi vientre.

Traté de levantarme para apagar el horno que había avisado que ya estaba mi cena, cuando sentí un líquido correr por mis piernas. Me asusté, no sentía ganas de ir al baño así que supuse que sería que había roto la bolsa de agua del bebé.

—No, no, no—dije lloriqueando—. No quiero que salgas aún, no es tiempo, no me hagas caso. Por favor bebé, todavía no puedes salir —dije muy nerviosa.

Tome el teléfono de casa para llamar a Ángela, no contestó por supuesto, eran casi las diez de la noche en vísperas de año nuevo, nadie atendería su móvil.

La sensación extraña con la que desperté hace algunas horas se había vuelto una constante. Las contracciones iniciaron cada cinco minutos, después un poco más seguidas. Llamé a la doctora que gracias a Dios estaba de guardia en el hospital de Mesa. Me dijo que fuera lo antes posible por que aún no estaba en término y podía llegar a ser peligroso, así que tomé las llaves del auto de Renée, mi móvil y el bolso donde tenía las cosas del bebé que Ángela le regaló en navidad. Con todos los nervios a flor de piel me puse en marcha. Eran aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta el hospital y yo nunca había transitado por el Freeway, estaba aterrada y adolorida.

.

.

.

* * *

-_-..

**Hola muajajaja… **

**corazones gracias por leerme, si se que tarde pero el trabajo, el nene, la ordena maldita, entre otras cosas se pusieron en mi contra…**

**Muchas me han preguntado ****¿****cada cuanto actualizo****? ****… la respuesta es una semana si una no y así de hoy en adelante por lo general será el sábado a acepción de esta vez que les debía capi…**

**¿Qué**** si la continuo****?.. la respuesta oviamente si y serán pocos capis mucho drama y amor mucho amor están advertidas…**

**Agradezco especialmente a Daniela que me ayudo con las dudas sobre la depreción!**

**Mis DR3 y Ali esta chica loca las quiere muchoooooooooooote mis Babys :D…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar coment, mientras contesto personalmente les doy mil gracias de esta manera:****Heather Doll**, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, **Angy Mansen Cullen****,** Kriss21, **CindyLis**, Tatahasi, **marie101008****,** Tanya Masen Cullen, **NikkiMellark**, Mitica, **Maru-chan1296**, Siria Anderson**, ****FlorVillu**, Karina Castillo, **Sofy Vicky**, viivii alice, **ALEXANDRACAST****,** ini narvel, **yatzel**, corimar cautela, **yessenya**, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, **Saha Denali**, Sarah-Crish Cullen, **Kjmima**, DuuuuulceCullen-x, **Alisaness Cullen** , lucia cullen hale, **jamlvg****8,** Vanessa, **Gaaby**, Lorna Celaya, **Ana Cullen**

**Nos leemos la próxima :D… que mi Hombre de 3 años me espera en la camaa…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holitas! ! !**

**Yo otra vez Nenas!**

**Beta****: Anndie Cullen-Li, ****Konnyxa**** que me salvaron y orientaron que su servidora sabe de reglas de redacción lo ellas saben de análisis financieros...**

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales…No pregunte XD**

**Música recomendada: "Yo te esperaba" de Alejandra Guzmán…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_"Un bebé es algo que llevas dentro de ti durante nueve meses, en tus brazos durante tres años y en tu corazón hasta el día que te mueras". __**Mary Mason**_

Metí la lasaña al horno, me senté en la sala y encendí el televisor. Pasaban los diferentes lugares donde ya se celebraba el 2008, y de nuevo ese tirón en la parte baja del vientre.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebé? Deja de patearme ahí abajo —dije sobando mi vientre.

Traté de levantarme para apagar el horno, ya que había avisado que mi cena estaba lista cuando sentí un líquido correr por mis piernas. Me asusté, no sentía ganas de ir al baño así que supuse qué sería el líquido amniótico, había roto la bolsa de agua del bebé.

—No, no, no —dije lloriqueando—. No quiero que salgas aún, no es tiempo —rogué. No me hagas caso. Por favor bebé, todavía no puedes salir —exclamé muy nerviosa.

Tomé el teléfono de casa para llamar a Ángela y no contestó, por supuesto, eran casi las diez de la noche en vísperas de año nuevo, nadie atendería su móvil.

La sensación extraña con la que desperté hace algunas horas se había vuelto una constante. Las contracciones iniciaron cada cinco minutos, después un poco más seguidas. Llamé a la doctora que gracias a Dios estaba de guardia en el hospital de Mesa. Me dijo que fuera lo antes posible porque aún no estaba en término y podía llegar a ser peligroso, así que tomé las llaves del auto de Renée, mi móvil y el bolso donde tenía las cosas del bebé que Ángela le regaló en Navidad.

Con los nervios a flor de piel me puse en marcha. Eran aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta el hospital y yo nunca había transitado por el Freeway, estaba aterrada y adolorida. Salí del fraccionamiento tomando la avenida _Southern_, los autos solían transitar a gran velocidad y en esta ocasión no era la excepción.

El dolor aumentaba de prisa, mis manos se aferraban al volante como si de eso dependiera mi vida y un sudor frio corría por mi frente.

_No seas cobarde, tienes que llegar _murmuré.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar con la canción que identificaba a las Stars _don't stop the music_ de Rihanna, me estacioné a un lado de la avenida justo antes de subir al Freeway.

— ¿Diga? —Conteste apretando los dientes por causa de una contracción.

—Bella —era Rose.

— ¿Qué pasa Rose? —susurré.

—Nada, Ángela se quedó sin batería y quería llamarte, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, solo pásame a Angie por favor —supliqué.

—Ok, ok ya te la comunico.

Se escuchaba la música fuerte pero sobresalió su grito de aviso a Angie.

—Oye Bella, ¿Estás segura que no quieres que pasemos por ti? —cuestionó—. Emmett está por salir por bebidas extra y puede pasar por ti, te encantará la sorpresa que tenemos para ti… —hizo una pausa—. Oh aquí está Ángela.

—Pásamela por favor —lloriqueé

—Estás rara Bella Swan, muy rara. Ya hablaremos tu y yo —afirmó. Lo que me faltaba, qué Rose me notara extraña.

—Bella —suspiró—. Gracias a Dios, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas tuyas. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te enteraste ya? ¿Qué harás? —habló precipitadamente Angie.

—Ángela calla —grité interrumpiéndola, no soportaba más.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Rompí la fuente, Ángela —murmuré.

— ¿Qué?, ¿hace cuánto? —habló tres cuartas más arriba de lo normal.

—Hace media hora; pero desde muy temprano me sentía mal, llamé a la doctora y me dijo que entré en labor de parto, también me dijo que es peligroso. Tengo mucho miedo —lloré.

— ¡Dios! ¿Dónde estas? Voy por ti a tu casa.

—No, estoy en la desviación al Freeway _Maricopa _pero ya no puedo conducir me duele mucho y las contracciones son cada minuto —dije casi hiperventilando.

—No te muevas —ordenó—. En unos minutos llego ahí.

Colgué el teléfono; mi cabeza martillaba con fuerza con cada contracción, traté de recordar los pocos capítulos que había leído en un libro de maternidad en línea, lamentablemente en este momento no recordaba ni el nombre.

Moví el asiento hacia atrás, me quité el cinturón de seguridad y recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo, jadeaba y respiraba hondo para tratar de relajarme. Los minutos parecían horas; sentía una presión entre mis piernas, literalmente sentía como el bebé se abría paso entre mi cérvix. Si Ángela no llegaba rápido iba a parir en el asiento del auto de mi madre y eso sería un desastre.

Minutos después, Angie tocaba mi ventana, me hizo una señal para que me moviera al asiento del copiloto. Lo hice y acomodé el cinturón de seguridad debajo de mi vientre para no lastimarlo. Angie puso su cinturón y giró su cuerpo hacia el mío, tomó mi mano que estaba aferrada al borde del sillón y la acarició dándome palmaditas.

—Bella estás… ¿Cómo estas? —cuestionó Angie.

—Deja de hablar y maneja porque siento que no llegaré al hospital —murmuré entre dientes.

— ¡Oh! Sí, lo siento cariño —dijo encendiendo el auto. _Al fin, _pensé.

El recorrido al hospital fue tortuosamente lento, Ángela era de las personas que manejaban con tal precaución que llegaban a convertirse en unas tortugas al volante. Llamé a la doctora Emma para avisarle que estaba llegando y dijo que me esperaría en la entrada de emergencias.

Como dijo, se encontraba ahí, vestía un pantalón color negro y camisa rosa, su bata, la cual traía bordadas sus iniciales; el característico uniforme de los doctores a la hora de atender a sus pacientes. Bajé del auto con cuidado, subiéndome a la silla de ruedas que me ofreció una regordeta enfermera con cara de ogro. Ángela fue a estacionar el auto y a traer las pocas pertenencias que había preparado para mí y el bebé.

La enfermera _cara de ogro_ me condujo a una de las habitaciones de obstetricia. Me arrancó mi ropa sin consideración, no le importó que mientras ella me zarandeaba me atacaban las arcadas debido al dolor que sentía, después me obligó a ponerme una bata blanca con lunares azules.

—Recuéstate —ordenó—. En un momento más llega la doctora Thomson a revisarte —masculló.

Hice lo que me pidió, me recosté sobre el lado izquierdo haciéndome un ovillo, minutos después entró la doctora y pidió revisarme, por lo cual tuve que ponerme boca arriba. Empezó palpando mi vientre sobre la bata haciendo gestos y comenzó a murmurar cosas ilegibles con su asistente. _Bueno al menos eran ilegibles para mí_, pensé. Comencé a quejarme por las contracciones y dijo que después que revisará mi cérvix me darían algo para el dolor.

Pidió que separara mis piernas para revisar la dilatación, _¡Dios! era tan incómodo esto._

—Bella, ¿hace cuánto rompiste bolsa?

—Hace, alrededor de una hora y media —respondí.

—Has dilatado muy rápidamente, como a las 5:00 pm empezaste con las contracciones —aseguró.

—No, ayer en la noche —corregí—. Solo que no le tomé importancia no estoy en tiempo —dije jadeando.

—Debiste hacerlo, anoche pudimos haber detenido la dilatación ahora ya tienes casi diez centímetros. Es momento de pujar y el bebé no está a termino —dijo quitándose los guantes de látex.

— ¿Qué pasó? —entró Ángela agitadamente a la habitación

—La paciente de la habitación 805 está completamente dilatada, traigan el equipo para parto; llamen al área de Pediatra, que manden una incubadora y avísenle a Noemí Sanz, esperamos a un bebé prematuro de 34 semanas —dijo Emma por el intercomunicador que se encontraba encima de mi cabeza.

— ¿Ya es hora? —Cuestionó Ángela que se había ubicado a mi lado izquierdo; la doctora asintió.

—Doctora, ¿el bebé puede morir? — pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Eso depende de qué tan desarrollados estén sus pulmones, y si es niño o niña.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso doctora?

—Si es un varón tiene más posibilidades que sus pulmones no se hayan desarrollado normalmente, si es niña corre menos riesgos de utilizar un respirador —dijo mientras se colocaba una bata esterilizada—. Eso ya lo verá la pediatra Sanz cuando esté fuera, en este momento tu única preocupación, Bella es pujar antes de que empiece a tener sufrimiento fetal por la falta de líquido amniótico —continuó.

En ese instante entraron dos enfermeras de cara amable junto a la _cara de ogro_, todas ellas cargadas del equipo que había pedido la doctora Thomson, también los acompañaba una joven de unos 30 años de edad; piel canela, ojos grandes de un lindo color marrón obscuro, cabello color negro, largo y rizado, bien sujeto en una cola de caballo. Todos se colocaron en sus puestos y la doctora Thomson hizo que bajara mis caderas lo más que pudiera al extremo sur de la camilla, coloco mis piernas en cada lado de la cama.

—Ahora si Bella, cuando sientas una contracción pega tu barbilla al pecho y puja fuerte.

— ¿Qué? —estaba estupefacta—. No, necesito medicación, me duele mucho —me quejé.

—Ya no serviría de nada, solo hará más lento el proceso —explicó—. Así que serás fuerte y pujarás —ordenó—. ¿Listos? Ahí viene una.

Y así lo hice, pujé fuerte con cada contracción. Quince minutos después de pujar, a las 11:45 pm del 31 de diciembre del 2007, sentí que mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo al escuchar un fuerte llanto que inundó toda la sala. Levanté mi cabeza pero solo vi como la doctora Sanz tomaba al bebé en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es? —cuestiona Ángela

— ¿Cómo esta mi niño?

— ¿Niño? No Bella, diste a luz a una niña —corrigió.

—Una niña —susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Felicidades Bella, eres mamá.

Esas palabras que Ángela mencionó me hicieron ver la realidad. Era cierto, era mamá, había dado a luz a un nuevo ser, una persona que nació de mí, que creció en mí. Pero yo no podía conservarla, no tenía nada.

Después de que Emma acabara de revisar que todo estuviera bien conmigo entró la Doctora Sanz.

—Hola, Bella.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

—Bien, en estos momento se encuentra en la _UCIN*_, está en la incubadora —explicó—. Pesó 2 kilos 775 gramos, tiene buen color y respira por si sola, está en buen estado —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Entonces por qué está ahí?

—Debido a su nacimiento prematuro. Solo está por precaución, en un rato más la enfermera la bajará para que la puedas ver.

—Bueno Bella si todo marcha bien con la bebé, mañana por la tarde te daremos de alta —me comunicó la doctora Thomson.

Ambas médicos se despidieron de mí; Ángela, que había guardado silencio durante la explicación y despedida de las doctoras, habló por primera vez.

— Bella, ¿quieres que avise a tu madre?

—No. Ángela, no le veo el caso.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ángela, eres mi amiga ¿Verdad?

—Claro Bella, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Lo dudas?

—No, claro que no. Solo quiero saber si no me juzgarás.

—Nunca lo he hecho Bella, ¿Qué planeas?

—No me quedare con la bebé —expliqué.

— ¿La darás en adopción?

—Técnicamente.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—En la parroquia de Santa Clara hay unas monjas que cuidan a los niños abandonados y después les buscan una buena familia, la dejaré ahí.

—Bella, ¿Por qué no contactas a los servicios sociales?

—No, si contacto a servicios sociales me investigarán, querrán hablar con Renée, querrán saber quién es el padre y no puedo permitir que nadie más lo sepa —dije llorando—. Me arriesgué mucho; escondí el embarazo de las miradas de todos, ahora nadie sospecha nada y quiero que siga así, quiero volver a tener mi vida como estaba antes de que todo esto se me saliera de control, quiero seguir siendo la misma Bella, una de las _Stars_, quiero olvidar todo, quiero olvidarlo a él —exploté en un llanto sin consuelo.

Ángela se sentó en la cama y me abrazó; me dejé consolar, lo necesitaba. Después de unos minutos ella continuó.

—Bella, existen varios tipos de adopción, puedes elegir una donde te envíen fotos de la niña.

—No Ángela, ya lo decidí, no arriesgaré más —sollocé—. No me juzgues, por favor.

—No Bella. No lo haré, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas, soy tu amiga y has sufrido mucho. Descansa, me quedaré contigo toda la noche.

—No Angie, regresa a casa, es Año Nuevo —le pedí—. Los chicos te deben esperar en casa de Rose. Por cierto ¿Cómo lograste salir sin que ellos te dijeran algo?

—Bueno, pues dije que me sentía triste porque Ben no estaba en la ciudad y me salí, solo que… —guardó silencio un rato.

— ¿Qué pasa Angie?

—Alice vino de California y muere por verte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Él bien también? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Llegó esta tarde sin avisar, solo llamó a Rose y dijo que estaba en la ciudad, que venía a pasar unos días aquí con Jasper. Y no, él no viene, parece que se fue de viaje con su novia a Chicago —la última frase fue un susurro.

Hice una mueca.

—Alice planea una cena de chicas mañana por la noche, a la cual debes asistir. Así empezarás tu retorno.

—Eso espero —dije con un bostezo.

—Duerme, debes estar agotada, mira que pujar con tanta fuerza para pasar una sandia por un orificio de un limón es de locos —exclamó sorprendida.

—Angie, ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan específica? Eso es grotesco —sonreí.

—Yo me quedare despierta para esperar a la bebé, era tan pequeñita ¿La viste?

—No, y no quiero —determiné—. No quiero engancharme más —giré lentamente sobre mi costado y sentí un ligero dolor en mi abdomen y vientre, no le di importancia, respiré profundo y quedé dormida.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos, estaba completamente desorientada. Quise moverme pero todo el cuerpo me dolía, como si todo el equipo de atletismo hubiera pasado sobre mí.

—Buenos días dormilona, mira quién vino a conocer a su mami —canturreó Angie con voz dulce.

Enfoqué mi vista y fue cuando la vi, estaba en una cunita de cristal al lado de mi cama, cubierta con una manta blanca con las orillas azules y un gorro a rallas color rosa. Era pequeña y se veía tan frágil, tenía sus ojos abiertos; desde mi altura no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos así que traté de levantarme pero Ángela me lo impidió.

—No, quédate acostada yo la acerco a ti.

Dudé por un segundo, pero mi corazón dolía al no tenerla cerca—. Gracias —hablé por fin, dándome por vencida.

Ángela la tomó con mucho cuidado en sus brazos y giró lentamente, le hice un hueco entre mi brazo derecho y mi pecho, me la entregó. Fue el sentimiento más hermoso que experimenté en mi vida, mi corazón y respiración estaban acelerados, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa tonta se apoderó de mi cara. Los ojos de ella se fijaron en los míos… eran cafés, llenos de vida. Tenía la tez blanca, nariz pequeña, con sus labios bien definidos.

Quité cuidadosamente su gorro y me sorprendí al ver el color de su cabello, era como el de él, cobrizo, sedoso, perfecto. Cerré mis ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

—Es hermosa, se parece tanto a ti y a él. Hasta creo que a la duende de Alice se parece, mira su nariz.

—Es perfecta —comenté, limpiando una rebelde lágrima que salía de mis ojos.

Ella comenzó a removerse en mis brazos, me alarmé.

—Llama a la enfermera, tal vez no puede respirar —dije alarmada.

Angie presionó el botón de alarma y en segundos una enfermera con sonrisa de ángel apareció en la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé qué tiene, comenzó a llorar.

—Bueno. A ver, yo sí sé lo que tiene esta señorita… tiene hambre.

—Vamos a intentar, descúbrete el seno.

— No, es que…

—No tengas pena, somos todas chicas aquí y además, la leche materna es el mejor alimento para los bebés prematuros —comentó tendiéndome un vaso de agua, el cual bebí.

Descubrí mi seno, con mi dedo índice y medio formé una V con la cual sostuve mi seno para tener control, en cuanto mi seno estuvo listo ella giró su cabeza buscando su alimento.

— ¿Ves? Es fácil, es instinto —asentí.

—Déjala que succione por quince minutos y luego la cambias de lado, no obtendrá mucho pero servirá de estímulo —comentó—. Si para de succionar, muévela, que no sea floja esta pequeña, ¿ya tiene nombre? —negué

—Pues deberías buscarle uno. Por cierto, soy Sara y estoy a tus órdenes. Regreso en un rato con la doctora —asentí.

Sara salió de la habitación y yo me concentré en la tarea de amamantar al bebé.

— ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?

—Me gusta uno— Respondí

— ¿Cuál?

—Nevaeh.

—Raro, ¿qué significa?

—Es la palabra Heaven* escrita al revés. Nevaeh es la palabra secreta para que un pecador entre al paraíso, ella es mi cielo, mi pecado y con ella se va mi paraíso —dije acariciando su cabecita.

—Nevaeh me gusta, Nevaeh Swan —dijo—. No, Nevaeh Cullen Swan —se corrigió, sonreí para mis adentros. Sería perfecto que fuera así.

—Bella, hay que comprar una silla para auto y algunas cosas más para la pequeña —asentí.

—En mi bolso está el dinero que dejo Renée para su estadía fuera, junto con mis ahorros, toma lo que quieras —dije quitando a Nevaeh de mi pecho y golpeando su espalda para que sacara el aire.

Angie se despidió. Me concentré en alimentar a la pequeña Nevaeh. Ya satisfecha y sin gases, mi pequeña cayó rendida. La puse de regreso en su cuna y tomé un block de notas y la pluma que estaban en la mesa de noche. Comencé a escribir una carta a las mojas pidiendo por ella y que conservara su nombre, sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que la enfermera de nombre Sara entró en la habitación.

—Me llevaré a la bebé para que le den su última revisión, pongan sus vacunas y la den de alta. En unos minutos la doctora Thomson viene a darte el alta a ti —dijo.

—Nevaeh —murmuré.

— ¿Cómo?

—Su nombre es Nevaeh.

—Muy original, cielo escrito a la inversa —asentí—. Pues vámonos, señorita Nevaeh.

Minutos después llegó Emma, me revisó y me dio de alta rápidamente. Como no me suministraron medicamentos, solo la intravenosa para hidratarme, fue más rápida la recuperación. Se despidió de mí deseándome suerte con la bebé, dijo que la doctora Sanz vendría a darme el alta de la beba. Así fue como diez minutos después entró la doctora Sanz, junto a Sara y una sollozante Nevaeh.

—Aquí está. Esta señorita en cuanto se percató que su madre no estaba en la redonda comenzó a llorar —dijo poniendo a Nevaeh en mis brazos, soltando un gran y sonoro suspiro.

—Aquí en esta hoja, están todas las indicaciones para la bebé y en esta otra la partida de nacimiento. Esta es la cartilla de vacunas —señaló tres hojas diferentes.

—Es muy importante que su alimentación no pase de las tres horas —asentí—, los bebés prematuros tienden a sufrir bajones de azúcar —me explicó.

—Cualquier duda que tengas búscame y en la hoja del alta médica están mis datos —dijo firmando unos documentos—. Listo señoritas, se pueden ir.

En ese momento Ángela llegó cargada de bolsas y la silla para el auto.

—Buff, pensé que no llegaba.

—Pues casi, ya estamos dadas de alta —comenté—. Pásame mi ropa para cambiarme por favor, tú mientras tanto pon a Nevaeh en la silla y arrópala bien que debe estar helando allá afuera.

—Sí, señora —imitó el saludo militar.

—Muy graciosa —mascullé.

Me vestí, con lo que había traído Angie para mí. Era un conjunto deportivo color rosa y gris, me calcé mis deportivas y salí. Ángela ya tenía colocada a la beba en la silla color rosa con flores.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —dije tomando una medalla de la virgen, la giré para encontrarme con una leyenda _"Nevaeh, nuestra entrada al paraíso, B.E"_

—Pensé que como ya no seré la madrina, aun así tenía que darle algo para que la cuidara —murmuró sacudiéndose de hombros—. No es mucho, pero es la Virgen de Nuestra Señora de la Esperanza, es la patrona de Querétaro. Es para que nunca pierdas la Esperanza de encontrarla de nuevo.

—Gracias —mascullé abrazándola fuertemente.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos que es tarde ya.

—Sí, vámonos.

Después de veinte minutos intentando poner a la beba bien segura en el asiento, Ángela preguntó.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Tomé una respiración profunda—. A la Iglesia, necesito dejarla ya, antes de que se me haga más difícil dejarla ir —mascullé. Dos solitarias lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

— ¿Estás segura? —asentí—. Puedes arrepentirte, yo te apoyaré en todo.

—Sí, estoy segura. No puedo quedarme con ella, Renée me mataría. Vamos, se hace tarde.

Ángela encendió el auto, y emprendimos el regreso a Phoenix. El sol brillaba pero no como el los días de verano, este sol no era tan cálido. El trayecto de 45 minutos lo recorrimos en 25 minutos, no había trafico debido a que eran las 4:30 de la tarde del día 1 de enero del 2008.

Llegamos a la capilla y di un suspiro. Ángela se despidió de la beba en el auto, le pedí que me dejara hacer esto sola. Tomé el bolso de Nevaeh, la cubrí con una manta, saqué la silla del auto desde la base y caminé hacia la entrada de la parroquia. No había nadie a simple vista. Caminé por la lateral hacia el altar.

Observé para que nadie se percatara de mi presencia.

—Perdóname Dios mío por ser tan cobarde, pero no la merezco —hipé.

—Mi pequeña, qué no daría yo porque te quedaras conmigo, pero no puedo. Te mereces una mejor vida, no te puedo entregar personalmente a unos buenos padres pero las monjas se encargarán de que así sea —susurré—. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, no lo olvides —le di un beso.

Me levanté de los escaloncillos del altar al escuchar voces que se acercaban. Salí apresuradamente de la iglesia, subí a la parte trasera del auto donde aún se encontraba la base de la silla de Nevaeh

—Arranca Angie, arranca antes de que me arrepienta —dije llorando.

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, llorando. Sentía que mi corazón se había quedado en esa iglesia, bajo los ojos de todas aquellas figuras celestiales. No me di cuenta cuando el auto se detuvo, solo sentí los brazos de Ángela dándome consuelo, deseaba que otros brazos consolaran y calmaran mi pesar.

—Bella… si quieres podemos regresar, no creo que alguien la descubriera, no han pasado ni diez minutos.

—No, Ángela. Es lo mejor así, ya se me pasará —aseguré.

—Esta bien, ya estás más tranquila —asentí—. Vamos a casa.

—No, llévame a mi casa por favor.

—No, ¿Estás demente? No hay nadie en tu casa, aparte hoy las chicas se reúnen en casa y te esperan.

—No estoy de ánimos, en verdad solo quiero dormir.

—Bueno, lo harás, solo que Alice y Rose te vean y subes a mi habitación. Dices que te sientes mal, con esa cara de muerto que traes sí te la creen.

—Así me siento Ángela, muerta.

Bien dice el dicho "no sabes lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes…"

**Narrador POV**

Una pareja entró a la parroquia, ilusionada con elegirla como el lugar donde el próximo mes de mayo contraerían matrimonio ante Dios. La mujer castaña, experta en llanto de bebés, se acercó al altar al percatarse de ese tan peculiar sonido.

Debajo de una manta rosada se encontraba una pequeña recién nacida que reclamaba los brazos de su madre. El instinto materno que estaba en su corazón desde hace dieciocho años se hizo más fuerte al sostener a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos, un pequeño lazo se estrechó entre ellas. _"Yo cuidaré de ti, pequeña"_ murmuró arrullando a la bebé.

Contra la voluntad de su aún novio, la mujer llevó a casa a la pequeña Nevaeh, sin saber que ellas estaban ligadas aún más de lo que ella imaginaba.

* * *

*Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales (se preguntaran por que fue ahí si se suponía que respiraba bien, bueno la respuesta es que a muchos bebés sanos los envían ahí solo para que regulen su temperatura, imaginen están calientitos en el vientre de la mamá, y de la nada pasan el ajetreó de las contracciones, jaloneos del doctor por limpiarles las vías respiratorias, etc. Se trauman los pobres y los mandan ahí para que regresen a la paz).

* Heaven es cielo en Ingles. Si pones esa palabra a la inversa queda el Nombre de Nevaeh en ingles se escucha _Nivai, _ya ves que E suena como una I (le puse así por que ya hay demasiada Reneesmes, Elizabeth etc. en el mundo del fanfic.)

* * *

***Ame se esconde debajo del mueble de su oficina***

**No me maten! Todo tiene un por que, tranquilas lo juro!**

**Tarde si, pero buff semana de locos que tuve, pero estoy :D espero que estén de lo mejor…**

**Agradezco especialmente a mimi Aftherhours Sanz o como yo le digo (mimi-miercoles) que me ayudo con las dudas sobre Medicina!**

**Mis DR3 y Ali esta chica loca las quiere muchoooooooooooote mis Babys :D…**

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y comentarios por tomarse el tiempo de dejar coment, a las lectoras silenciosas y discretas también... mientras contesto personalmente les doy mil gracias de esta manera: **

**Heather Doll**, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, **Angy Mansen Cullen,** Kriss21, **CindyLis**, Tatahasi, **marie101008,** Tanya Masen Cullen, **NikkiMellark**, Mitica, **Maru-chan1296**, Siria Anderson**, FlorVillu**, Karina Castillo, **Sofy Vicky**, viivii alice, **ALEXANDRACAST,** ini narvel, **yatzel**, corimar cautela, **yessenya**, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, **Saha Denali**, Sarah-Crish Cullen, **Kjmima**, DuuuuulceCullen-x, **Alisaness Cullen** , lucia cullen hale, **jamlvg8,** Vanessa, **Gaaby**, Lorna Celaya, **Ana Cullen,** Samyzoc**, Zolesita, **ViviOR'CS**, Monidelopez25, **liloc**, Kjmina, **Mafer Patts**, Zujeyane, **Moonlullaby97**, Veritoxs, **Spidermonkey**, Mirylion, **Nely**, Beastyle, **Jailanny**, Sky twiCulleb**

**Prometo ponerme al corriente con eso pero es que Buff! No me llevo bien con FF…**

**Nos leemos la próxima :D… que en teoría estoy en mi hora de comida.! Y no he comido y muero de hambre que me puedo comer a RobPatzz bueno a ese asta sin hambre XD... ya me fui :D**

**Las quiere:**

**Ameyalli **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holitas! ! !**

**Yo otra vez Nenas!**

**Beta: Maarie Emma Cullen Potter, gracias baby :D**

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales…No pregunte XD**

**Música recomendada: "chiquitita" de Abba, "safe& sound" de taylor S.**

* * *

"Cada criatura, al nacer, nos trae el mensaje de que Dios todavía no pierde la esperanza en los hombres"...**Tagore**

**Capítulo 5.**

Renné solía decir que el destino cambia la vida de toda persona, el destino es el patrón que hay que seguir para tener la vida que se ha trazado para nosotros. Mi destino, ¿cuál era ahora mi destino?, nunca imagine sentirme tan desdichada, la peor mujer del mundo. No sé como Dios o la naturaleza me habían permitido tener el don de dar la vida a otro ser, si no tenía la suficiente valentía para afrontar todo lo que ese acto tan hermoso conllevaba. Un dolor, desdicha y arrepentimiento crecían en mi interior al segundo después de haber dejado a mi pequeña gusanita en ese altar rodeada de ángeles y seres celestiales.

Deseaba que las monjas la hubieran encontrado ya, por que según la sabia naturaleza ya sería hora de su comida; mis senos dolían, los sentía duros y un poco más tibios que el resto de mi cuerpo. Ahora me arrepentía de haber obedecido las sugerencias de la enfermera Sara, al amamantar a la pequeña por primera vez había creado un vínculo madre-hija, mi cuerpo asumió esas exigencias y ahora que no estaba conmigo, sufría las consecuencias.

Angie avisó a sus padres que las chicas y yo pasaríamos la noche en un reencuentro de las Star's. Subimos a su habitación, y minutos después de hablar con Ben, así como ponerse de acuerdo con las chicas para la cena de esta noche se metió a la ducha, ella se sentía cansada por haber pasado la noche en una incómoda silla de hospital. Yo por mi parte me sentía agotada aún, así que me tumbe en la cama de Ángela y saque de la bolsa de mi conjunto deportivo la pulsera de identificación, que hasta hace menos de media hora portaba Nevaeh en su mano derecha, el gorro color rosa pastel que había tomado como recuerdo de mi pequeño cielo personal. Con ambas manos lo acerque a mi rostro, su fragancia era una mezcla de pureza, libertad, amor. Rebeldes lágrimas demasiado amargas, salían de mis ojos.

Mi corazón me exigía que tomara las llaves del auto y regresara a la parroquia de Santa Clara, por Nevaeh, que enfrentara a mi madre, a la sociedad y sobre todo que aceptara mi amor incondicional por él. Pero mi cerebro me lo impedían, ¿qué sería de mí si mi madre me echara a la calle? Si Edward dejaba de quererme solo como amigos y me odiaba por haber llevado el embarazo a término, sería señalada por todos. Mi razón trataba de convencerme que esto era lo mejor, así como estaba ahora, podría rehacer mi vida, tener una carrera, superar lo que paso con él y cuando fuera independiente, la buscaría. Iría con las monjas a saber de su paradero, si ella era feliz con su nueva familia. Esa expectativa era mi único consuelo.

—Me preocupas, Bella. —dijo Ángela sentándose en la cama.

—La extraño tanto, Ángela —dije levantándome de golpe y colgándome de ella en un fuerte abrazo para conseguir un poco de consuelo—, no me alcanzara la vida para arrepentirme.

—Bella —dijo lamentosamente—, podemos regresar con las monjas, les decimos que te arrepentiste que la quieres conservar —negué—. Bueno, entonces cálmate, lava esa cara, te maquillaré un poco y vamos con las chicas.

Hice lo que me pidió, Ángela y yo usábamos la misma talla de ropa, así que me presto un conjunto que consistía en un leggie azul oscuro que iban adentro de unas botas de piso negras, una blusa color gris, una palestina rosa con cuadros negros, mi cabello suelto en ondas naturales y un poco de maquillaje para no lucir como una mala versión de un zombi. Ángela por su parte portaba un vestido morado, con unas mallas negras y unas bailarinas, se veía realmente hermosa. Después de una discusión con Ángela sobre mi regreso a casa terminando la cena con las chicas, nos pusimos en marcha, yo en el auto de Renée y ella en el auto de su madre. Llegamos a uno de los pocos restaurantes que habría el 1 de enero.

El restaurante estaba abarrotado, de lejos pude observarlas Rose con un diminuto vestido aguamarina, cabello en rizos bien definidos y maquillaje celestial. Alice, la pequeña duende, también lucía un vestido de color dorado, su cabello en puntas, y un maquillaje ligero. En otra ocasión, al verlas todas tan lindas y elegantes me hubieran hecho sentir un poco fuera de lugar, pero hoy no lo sentía así.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, el mesero nos trajo las cartas y la observé, no me apetecía nada así que como siempre que vamos a ese restaurante pedí pollo a la crema y una limonada, las chicas por su parte pidieron salmón, trucha, pasta y una botella de vino blanco. Después de ordenar empezaron los interrogatorios de lo sucedido en estos meses separadas, la alegría tan efusiva de las chicas me arrancaron algunas sonrisas pero en mi mete siempre estaba presente aquellos pequeños ojos oscuros.

—Tierra llamando a Bella. —Alice se encontraba agitando sus manos a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

—Lo siento, ¿que decías? —Dije apenadamente por no prestarle atención.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —Negué—. Eso creí —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Disculpa estaba distraída, ya sabes el resfriado. Puedes repetírmelo.

—Estamos organizando un viaje el próximo verano, todos nos graduaremos en diferentes escuelas, lo sé, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los nueve terminamos freshman, así que es una celebración particular —explicó.

—Eso sería grandioso —dije fingiendo entusiasmo.

—Lo sé, de vez en cuando a la peli teñida de Bianca se le ocurren cosas buenas —hice una mueca.

—Oye como que el bruto de Edward se la esta tomando en serio con esa chava ¿no? —intervino Rose.

—No, creo solo esta embobado con ella.

—A mi me parece lo contrario, ¿cuánto a durado con sus antiguas novias?, una o dos semanas y con esta ya tiene meses.

—Bueno, ¿y desde cuando nos interesa la vida de Edward?, al grano, ¿cuándo será el viaje, y a dónde?

Agradecí eternamente a Angie que cambiara de tema, acepté ir al dichoso viaje de graduación solo por no ser descortés, ya que se acercará la fecha inventaría algún pretexto para no asistir. La cena acabó por fin y me disponía a ir a casa, pero las chicas tramaban otra cosa.

— ¡Ah! No, señorita, tenemos meses sin vernos tenemos que celebrar, vamos a casa de Rose, quedaron algunas bebidas de anoche. ¡A seguir la fiesta! —dispuso Alice.

—La verdad, chicas, me alegra verlas pero no me encuentro bien justo esta mañana llegó mi periodo y me encuentro con malestar del resfriado, quiero dormir y estar en cama—inventé.

—Que aguafiestas Bella —dijo Rose, rodando los ojos.

Me despedí de ellas sin más. Se molestaron un poco pero prometí ir de compras con ellas antes que Alice regresara a LA.

Manejé a casa con mucha cautela para no desviarme inconscientemente a la parroquia Santa Clara y verificar que ella estuviera bien, al doblar la esquina de mi calle me percaté que había luces encendidas en casa y me asusté, mi madre llegaría por la mañana y _si había un delincuente en casa._

Estacione el auto en la acera, baje y tome una piedra. Quité el seguro, segundos después entré sigilosamente a casa, me lleve el susto de mi vida al ver a mi madre sentada en la sala junto a Phil ambos tenían sus miradas en la pantalla del televisión.

—Mamá —dije sorprendida.

—Bella, cariño —dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo maternal, al cual yo respondí efusivamente—, también te extrañé cariño, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte —se quejó, soltando una carcajada.

—Lo siento mamá es que pensé que había entrado algún ladrón —dije con mis manos en mi pecho tratando de calmar los sentimientos que se revolotearon en mi interior al sentir los maternales brazos de mi madre.

—Volvimos antes o mejor dicho no nos fuimos —dijo apenada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —pregunte, mientras mi madre me guiaba a la sala de estar para conversar.

—Perdimos el vuelo —murmuró Phil negando con la cabeza, el cuál venía de asegurar la puerta por la cual había entrado.

— ¡Oh!, lo siento en verdad, estaban muy emocionados por pasar Año nuevo con tu familia —dije señalando a Phil que se sentó apresuradamente mi lado derecho.

—Sí, habíamos pensado en darles la noticia personalmente, pero al final fue por vía telefónica —hablo Phil.

— ¿Noticia? —cuestioné cautelosamente.

—Sí —murmuró Renée.

— ¿Cuál es? ¿De que se trata? —mi madre observó a su novio.

—Nos vamos a casar —soltó René después de un silencio prolongado.

—Wow… ¡felicidades! —Respondí abrazando a mi madre y después a Phil—. ¿Cuándo?

—El 25 de mayo, será una boda sencilla, familiares cercanos, amigos, ya tenemos la iglesia será en Santa Clara.

— ¡Ah! Con que eso era lo importante que iba a suceder en mayo ¿no? —dije restándole importancia a su comentario de esa iglesia en especifico.

—Sí, pero queríamos darles la noticia cuando estuvieran todos reunidos, y primero tú te aferraste a ir con Ángela a probar tu libertad y luego el avión y todo salió mal así que pues ya no tiene caso ocultarlo más —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, algo bueno salió de todo este fracaso del viaje.

—Lo siento, mamá —masculle apenadamente—, pero en verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes —hable con el corazón en la mano.

—Gracias, cielo —dijo jalándome hacia ella para darme un abrazo al cual respondí—. Nena, ¿por qué estas mojada?

— ¿Qué? —Observe mi blusa y me percate que mi blusa estaba mojada por leche materna—. Es que me moje con agua en la cena —mentí—, subiré a cambiarme, y en verdad chicos muchas felicidades.

—Está bien, sube que después tenemos que hablar, es importante —asentí.

Subí a mi habitación, la cual estaba revuelta, acomodé un par de cosas y me quite la ropa que me habían prestado, dejé la ropa sucia en el sesto, me cambie con mi pijama y me dispuse a guardar mis tesoros en la parte más lejana de la vista de todos.

Una vez guardado todo, bajé al salón, mi madre tenía que hablar conmigo así que lo hice. La encontré en la cocina, hirviendo agua.

— ¿Dónde esta Phil? —cuestioné.

—Ya se fue cielo, mañana regresa… tú y yo tenemos que hablar —dijo seriamente.

—Pues venga mamá, habla me estás asustando —respondí un poco nerviosa.

—Veras, este… ¿Cómo te explico?

Mi madre empezó a buscar las palabras correctas para explicarme algo, todo paso muy rápido, justo cuando ella comenzaba a hablar, de la planta superior provino un pequeño quejido, el cual reconocí como el llanto de un pequeño bebé. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, y comencé a hiperventilar… estaba alucinando, no podía escuchar un bebé aquí, mi mente me estaba jugando una cruel partida, pero ese llanto no era producto de mi imaginación, era real. Mis pies se movieron por si solos y subieron a tropezones las escaleras. El pequeño lamento desesperado se escuchaba en el cuarto de Renée así que me dirigí ahí.

Dicen que el destino nos hace muchas jugarretas, que es impredecible, pero lo que nunca imagine fue que al abrir la puerta de la habitación de mi madre, sobre su cama se encontrara el portabebés color rosa que Ángela había comprado de segunda mano para Nevaeh.

— ¿Qué es esto mamá? —cuestione nerviosamente, con las lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos.

—Pues que va ser Bella… es un bebé —dijo sacando a Nevaeh del portabebés y arrullándola—. Tranquila pequeña mamá René esta aquí.

— ¿De donde la sacaste? —interrogué, pero yo perfectamente sabía de dónde la había sacado, la cuestión era si en ella sabía sobre la procedencia de la niña.

—Pues de la iglesia Santa Clara, como no fuimos a Jacksonville al fin de cuentas, Phil y yo nos pusimos a la tarea de buscar iglesias y centros ceremoniales para la boda así que como Santa Clara es la más cercana, fuimos primeramente ahí —explico mi madre meciendo a Nevaeh—, cuando íbamos a pedir información la encontré en el altar y en cuanto la vi me enamore de ella. Es preciosa —dijo por último y mostrándome a la pequeña que ya se había calmado y suspiraba.

—Sí, el hermosa, la bebé más linda —dije—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Ay Bella, no te pongas como Phil que quería que la llevara a servicios sociales, no lo hare —murmuró—, no por ahora, es muy pequeña… mírala, en cuanto la vi me recordó tanto a ti.

— ¿La entregaras a servicios sociales? —cuestione nerviosamente.

—No sé aún me encantaría quedármela pero apenas nos vamos a acoplar Phil, tú y yo, y traer a otra hija… pues no sé necesito hablar con Phil pero de antemano la cuidaré hasta que este más grande —explicó.

—Mamá, es peligroso que la tengas, ¿y si te acusan de robo de menores o algo así? —Dije apretando los puños para no coger a Nevaeh y darle lo que ella estaba exigiendo—. Mami, puede ser muy peligroso

—No, yo no la voy a dejar ahí a su suerte como la dejó la desconsiderada mujer que la trajo al mundo, me gustaría tenerla frente a mis ojos y decirle lo tonta que ha sido, ¿cómo se atrevió a dejar a este pedazo de vida? —Hablo paseando de un lado a otro.

—Sus motivos debió tener —murmuré con los ojos inundados de lágrimas por escuchar esas duras palabras de la persona que más necesitaba apoyo.

—Ningún motivo hay para dejar lo más valioso que una mujer puede tener —comentó—, tómala, voy a ir a Wall-Mart a comprar unos pañales y una leche por qué de seguro tiene eso. Hambre. Creo que el té de manzanilla ya no funcionara esta vez —dijo poniendo a Nevaeh en mis brazos.

Mi madre salió de la habitación besando nuestras frentes. En el momento que mi madre dejó a mi niña en mis brazos, dejó de sollozar y su instinto hizo que empezará a buscar su alimento.

—Ay mi niña, ¿por qué el destino nos hace esto? —le dije—, yo que pensaba que esto se iba a resolver y ahora pasa esto, que vamos hacer ahora "gusana", no amor no puedo alimentarte más, no puedo engancharme más contigo —murmuré cuando ella lloraba fuertemente por ser alimentada. Me acerque a la ventana de la habitación de mi madre para verificar que se hubiera ido ya—, perdóname mi cielo, ven amor —discrepé cuando el sentimiento de culpa se apodero de mí al escuchar sollozar a Nevaeh, descubrí mi pecho y se lo acerque e inmediatamente dejó de llorar y comenzó a succionar con fuerza.

Estando satisfecha y cómoda con un pañal limpio y envuelta en una manta la pequeña Nevaeh cayó en un profundo sueño. Una sonrisa tonta se formo en mi cara al verla tan dulcemente dormida, en paz. De repente, una inmensa calma se apodero de mí ser y el cansancio acumulado me cobró factura al caer en un profundo sueño junto a mi cielo personal.

.

.

.

Al despertar me sentía desorientada estaba recostada en una cama que era ajena a mí, cubierta con una manta que no era la de mi habitación. De inmediato recordé todos los sucesos del día anterior. Busque a Nevaeh entre las mantas y me inundo el miedo, tal vez solo fue un sueño, no la encontró mi madre.

Me levante apresuradamente y un mareo se apodero de mí, haciendo que me sentara en el borde de la cama, después de unos minutos salí rápidamente de la habitación de mi madre y las comencé a llamarla por la casa, Renée estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina con una humeante taza de café con una peculiar frase en ella "la mejor mamá del mundo" un regalo que le hice un día de las madres cuando tenia ocho años.

—Buenos días, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto grito? ¿Que no ves que vas a despertar la pequeña? —dijo señalando a Nevaeh que se encontraba recostada en su portabebés.

—Lo siento, creí que había sido un sueño —murmure agachando mi cabeza.

— ¡Oh, no!, es muy real tan real que este pedacito de vida ya hizo su gracia —habló cogiendo a Nevaeh para llevarla a cambiar.

—Deja mamá, yo lo hago —me ofrecí.

—Bueno pues, ¿y desde cuándo tú eres tan buena niñera? —comentó poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

—Pues es que ella es tan linda que es imposible negarse a cambiarla.

—Sí, está bien llévala, yo te preparare un rico desayuno.

—Gracias mamá —cogí a Nevaeh de sus brazos y subí pase por la habitación de mi madre para traer la maleta de Nevaeh y dirigirme a la mía—. Vamos, Nevaeh.

—Demasiado raro ese nombre que le puso esa madre tan desnaturalizada —murmuró.

—Es muy bonita, madre, tiene significado.

—A mi no me parece, es tan raro, no me gusta… yo la llamaría Caroline.

—Ese nombre es muy común, madre, ¿qué no ves que ésta niña es alguien especial necesita nombre especial? —me defendí—. Nevaeh, madre, acostúmbrate —decreté saliendo de la cocina con rumbo a mi habitación, la escuche murmurar pero no le tomé importancia.

La cambié cuidadosamente haciéndole mimos, era tan linda. La recosté sobre mi cama y yo junto a ella observando cada una de sus facciones delicadas y suaves.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápido y sin causal como agua de rio. Ya mi nena tenía tres semanas en casa, Renée guiándose de sus instintos, no se había atrevido a llevarla a los servicios sociales, decía que era muy pequeña para ir a un lugar así y ahora que el destino me había dado una segunda oportunidad de tenerla cerca, no la perdería de nuevo.

Ángela quiso morir al enterarse que mi madre había sido la persona que encontró a Nevaeh, me dijo que esa era una señal de la virgen de la Esperanza, que ella me había dado otra oportunidad para tenerla conmigo, le creí. Yo no era muy católica pero ya sea el destino o Dios, cualquiera de los dos que me permitieron tener a mi cielo de regreso, les prometía que no los defraudaría. Estuve muchas veces en decirle la verdad a Renée, tenía que decirlo antes de que esta mentira creciera más, solo esperaba el momento perfecto para decirlo, lo antes posible ya que se acercaba el regreso a clases y las vacasiones de Renée terminarían el sábado.

Phil vino a casa y trajo la cena, comida china del lugar preferido de mamá, ya que como las dos pasamos tan entretenidas cuidando de mi pequeña que las horas se pasaron volando. Renée se estaba a empezando a preocupar por que mi pequeña la cual no quería alimentarse a base de la formula láctea que había comprado, pero lo que ella no sabía era que yo la alimentaba a escondidas, no sé si era más la necesidad mía de tenerla a cerca o si mi niña realmente tenía hambre, pero en este poco tiempo había aprendido a identificar cada uno de sus gestos y llantos. ¿Como es posible que un pequeño bebe de días de nacido supiera que yo era su madre?, si se encontraba inquieta y yo la tomaba en brazos, ella se calmaba, no es que ella fuera muy inquieta solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre y después regresaba a su profundo sueño.

Después de la cena, las cosas entre mi madre y Phil se pusieron muy melosas, así que decidí subir a mi habitación junto con Nevaeh que se estaba empezando a impacientar por que se acercaba su hora de alimentarse.

Alice regresó a LA tres días después de la cena, no se había comunicado conmigo lo cual me parecía muy raro, supuse que seguía molesta por el plantón que le di al no ir de compras con ella. Decidí llamarle, la extrañaba y tenía que aprovechar que mi nena dormía.

—Hola, amiga desconsiderada —contesto al segundo timbre.

—Hola duende. ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, estamos viendo películas-

— ¡Ah! ¿Interrumpo? Si quieres llamo en otro momento.

—Nop —dijo Edward haciendo explotar la P—, ya estaba por acabar además una llamada tuya siempre es grata.

—Hola, tú —salude a Edward.

—Hola, princesa, ¿como estas?

—Bien…

— ¡Uy! Se te escucha el entusiasmo —dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

—Muy graciosa, Ali.

— ¿Quien es Eddie? —habló una voz desconocida para mí.

—Es mi Bella, nena —hablo claramente—, nena, ella es mi Bella.

—Mucho gusto Isabella, mi nene me ha hablado mucho de ti

—Igual y de ti también.

—Tengo tantas ganas de conocerte, se que seremos muy bienes amigas —yo no pensé.

—Sí, yo igual —contesté nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio hasta que unos fuerte sollozos se escucharon.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Ali.

—Es un bebé, Bella, ¿qué haces con un bebé? —cuestionó Edward.

—Este pues veras… soy niñera, chicos tengo que colgar.

—Está bien, luego hablamos ya que no estés de niñera y que estemos más despejadas por acá —habló Ali.

—Vale. Chao.

Colgué el teléfono y fui a la cama donde se encontraba mi niña, la tomé en brazos y me di cuenta que estaba sudorosa, le quite las mantas de encima y la reconforte un rato hasta que volvió a dormir. Vaya susto que me di nota metal no llamar a nadie que no sepa de Nevaeh cuando ella este presente. Me recosté en la cama a leer un rato mientras el sueño llegaba a mí.

Al poco rato entro mi madre, con un semblante muy serio.

—Que sucede mamá —cuestione.

—Nada, solo venía a darte las buenas noches, y a avisarte que mañana por la mañana llevaré a la pequeña a servicios sociales —dijo muy quedamente acariciando la cabeza de mi niña.

— ¿Qué? No, no mamá no te la puedes llevar —hable tres octavas mas arriba.

—Tengo que hacerlo, hija, esta niña no nos pertenece y Phil tiene razón es muy peligroso tenerla aquí sin avisar a servicios sociales-

—No mamá, no te la llevaras —dije sumamente nerviosa al pensar en volver a perderla.

—Bella, creo que la niña tiene fiebre.

— ¿Qué? —Dije acercándome a ella y tocando su frente que efectivamente estaba demasiado caliente—. ¿Qué hacemos, mamá? —De pronto un miedo invadió mi cuerpo.

—Pues no sé, por lo pronto corre abajo y trae unas compresas frías.

Hice lo que me pidió tratamos de bajarle la fiebre pero no funciono, así quien contra de la voluntad de mi madre, nos fuimos al hospital para que la revisaran. El trayecto fue muy largo y angustiante. Al llegar mi madre la llevó con uno de sus compañeros para que la revisaran, no me dejaron pasar, así que me quede en la fría y solitaria sala de espera rogando a Dios que no le pasara nada. Ahora que la tenía de vuelta, no me la quitará por la mala madre que era…

* * *

**Hola nenas vengo rapidito a dejarles el capi…bien pero bien tarde aquí en mi lado del país o mundo dependiendo son las 1:30 Am ..estoy aquí para aver si estoo me sube el animo…vengo saliendo del Hospital :S me dio el soponcio dijo mi nana XD, bueno pues demasiado estrés, mal pasadas y mi tensión demasiado baja que me cobraron la factura y me desmaye … ahora mismo no se muy bien lo que escribo estoy bajo los efectos del somnífero pero mi beta me mando un mensaje con el capi se los devia asi que ya esta aquí **

**Mis DR3 y Ali esta chica loca las quiere muchoooooooooooote mis Babys :D…**

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y comentarios por tomarse el tiempo de dejar coment, a las lectoras silenciosas y discretas también... mientras contesto personalmente les doy mil gracias de esta manera:**

**Heather Doll**, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, **Angy Mansen Cullen,** Kriss21, **CindyLis**, Tatahasi, **marie101008,** Tanya Masen Cullen, **NikkiMellark**, Mitica, **Maru-chan1296**, Siria Anderson**, FlorVillu**, Karina Castillo, **Sofy Vicky**, viivii alice, **ALEXANDRACAST,** ini narvel, **yatzel**, corimar cautela, **yessenya**, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, **Saha Denali**, Sarah-Crish Cullen, **Kjmima**, DuuuuulceCullen-x, **Alisaness Cullen** , lucia cullen hale, **jamlvg8,** Vanessa, **Gaaby**, Lorna Celaya, **Ana Cullen,** Samyzoc**, Zolesita,**ViviOR'CS**, Monidelopez25,**liloc**, Kjmina,**Mafer Patts**, Zujeyane,**Moonlullaby97**, Veritoxs,**Spidermonkey**, Mirylion,**Nely**, Beastyle,**Jailanny**, Sky twiCulleb**

**Prometo ponerme al corriente con eso pero es que Buff! No me llevo bien con FF…**

**Las quiere:**

**DARR…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holitas! ! !**

**Yo otra vez Nenas!**

**Beta: ****Anndie Cullen-Li****, gracias baby :D**

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales…No pregunte XD**

**Música recomendada: "Hurt" by Cristina Aguilera.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

"Un buen arrepentimiento es la mejor medicina que tienen las enfermedades del alma." **Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra**

Me encontraba resguardada dentro de las frías paredes color blanco ostión del hospital "Samarita" de Phoenix, lugar dónde mi madre laboraba y al cual habíamos traído a Nevaeh. Me paseaba como fiera enjaulada y hecha un manojo de nervios, esperando alguna noticia de mi pequeña hija, de la cual nadie sabía de su existencia.

Las manecillas del reloj de pared que colgaba de la estación de enfermeras marcaban las 3:30 a.m., hacía más de una hora y media que mi madre junto a mi pequeño cielo personal habían entrado a la sala de urgencias neonatales.

Observé como el reloj marcaba otro minuto, bajé la mirada triste al suelo, cuando de repente escuché como se abrían las puertas de la sala de espera. De ella salía Renée con cara de preocupación, corrí hacia ella con la esperanza que trajera buenas noticias.

— ¿Cómo está? Mamá, ¿cómo está mi niña? —Pregunté

—Mal cariño —respondió Renée acercándose a quitar una lágrima que había caído de mis ojos marrones—. No pueden bajarle la fiebre, le han hecho pruebas de sangre pero hay que esperar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?... Debe de estar asustada, no le gusta la gente extraña, déjame verla —pedí.

—No se aceptan más que familiares directos Bella, es imposible que entres ahí. Creo que llamaré a los servicios sociales para que se hagan cargo —discrepó.

En ese justo momento, las puertas de las cuales salió Renée se abrieron nuevamente dándole paso a un doctor de mediana edad.

—Buenas noches —saludó—. Soy el pediatra Joé Bennett ¿ustedes son los familiares de mi pequeña paciente de la cuna 206? — cuestionó.

—Técnicamente si doctor —habló Renée—. La encontré hace días en una iglesia, estaba sola y como era muy pequeña la llevé a casa para cuidarla una temporada, justamente hoy había decidido llevarla a servicios sociales —explicó Renée.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo —exclamó.

— ¿Usted puede darnos información sobre Nevaeh? —Intervine.

—Sí, pero solo se le da a los familiares directos o en este caso a los tutores legales— respondió—, pero haré una excepción en este caso, ya que ustedes la trajeron —asentí.

—Entonces… —dijo Renée

—La fiebre aún no ha bajado, los análisis sanguíneos que se le realizaron a la hora de ingreso no revelaron algún tipo de virus, bacteria, o causa por la cual su fiebre esté tan alta —explicó—. Descartando los primeros indicios se prosigue a analizar alguna cuestión genética, es por eso qué venía a hablar con los padres para llevarlos a tomar una muestra para mandarla al laboratorio —concluyó.

— ¿Puedo verla doctor? —Cuestioné por milésima vez en esa noche.

—Sí, pero a través del cristal de los cuneros —habló después de unos minutos—. Síganme

Lo seguimos, atravesando las puertas de color gris, caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a un extremo donde se encontraba una habitación con media pared frontal de cristal. Dentro de la habitación —decorada del mismo tétrico color blanco ostión que el resto del hospital— había una gran cenefa de osos y del techo colgaban imágenes de personajes de Disney, también había varias cunas de cristal con la colchoneta azul y una gran lámpara encima de esta. Incubadoras, ventiladores y respiradores inundaban la estancia.

En una de las cunas del lado izquierdo se encontraba una no muy contenta Nevaeh, gritaba a todo pulmón mientras movía sus pies y manos desesperadamente; su tez pálido característico no estaba en ese momento, se encontraba roja por el esfuerzo, coraje y la fiebre. Tenía varios cables adheridos a su pecho, unos pequeños tubos en su nariz y en su pie derecho se encontraba un catéter por donde le introducían los medicamentos a su sistema para bajar la fiebre.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a mi pequeña en semejante condición, pegué mí frente al cristal, tratando de sentirla cerca de mí.

—Santo Dios, pobre criaturita —murmuró Renée—. ¿Crees Joé, qué sea algo genético? —preguntó mi madre.

—Son políticas del hospital dar diagnósticos sin confirmación Renée, y lo sabes. Pero sí, lo más probable es que sea eso, si no tenemos el diagnostico exacto puede ser fatal para la niña —respondió—, ¿Seguras qué no saben quién es la madre? —dijo estas palabras mirándome fijamente.

Al escuchar semejantes palabras del doctor quedé en estado de shock, mi bebé corría peligro. Podía morir y yo por mi estúpido miedo no podía hacer nada por ella.

Así que mí mente y mí corazón —por primera vez— se pusieron en sintonía; _era tiempo de que todos supieran la verdad. _Eso era correcto,ya no importaba ni mi estúpido egoísmo, ni el miedo, ni mi madre; ni siquiera Edward. Era el tiempo de que afrontara todo y que luchara por primera vez por mi hija..

.

.

.

Renée y Ángela dormían incómodamente en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, mientras yo seguía mi paseo en círculos por la habitación, apretando fuertemente la medalla de la _virgen de la Esperanza_ que su _tita_ Angie le dio al nacer, rogándole a ella y a los ángeles celestiales que no le pasara nada, a cambio le hice una promesa, que jamás le volvería a fallar a Nevaeh.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana Ángela había llegado al hospital después de qué la desperté para decirle que mi niña estaba mal, también le pedí que trajera los papeles de identificación, vacunas y todo lo que me habían dado de ella el día de su nacimiento en Mesa.

Ambas despertaron un rato después, Angie me veía con preocupación y se notaba angustiada; momentos después Renée se levantó de la silla y habló después de un largo rato en silencio, algo extraño en mi madre.

—Cariño, espera aquí, llamaré a los servicios sociales, a esta hora de la mañana estoy segura que las oficinas están abiertas; les pediré que vengan lo más rápido para que podamos para regresar a casa a dormir un poco y qué sea lo que Dios quiera con esa criatura.

—No mamá —murmuré—, tú no llamarás a nadie, y no me moveré de aquí.

—Bella hija, no hagas esto difícil, sé que le tomaste aprecio a la niña pero no es nada de nosotros, es hora que hagamos las cosas como es debido.

—Sí lo es —hablé después de un rato—. Es mi hija —confesé con decisión, Ángela me vio asustada.

—Bella… no cariño ¿Cómo puede ser tu hija sí ni siquiera estuviste embarazada? —murmuró mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios y poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Sí lo estuve madre… Nevaeh es mi hija y puedo probarlo.

—Bella déjate de tonterías, llamaré a Phil para que venga por mí, tengo que descansar, por la noche tengo que volver a mi turno. Tú lleva a Angie a casa —ordenó.

—Madre escúchame —pedí con los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. Te digo la verdad, Nevaeh es mi hija y aquí están todas las pruebas —dije entregándole el sobre con las ecografías y los papeles que Ángela me había traído de casa.

Ella tomó el sobre con ambas manos y observó el contenido; su rostro se llenó de ira, dolor y desilusión al ver las pruebas de mi mentira, su mano cobró un rápido movimiento y se estrelló contra mi mejilla.

— ¿Cómo es posible esto? Respóndeme —exigió.

No puede contestar, bajé la mirada en señal de derrota y amargas lágrimas salieron sin cesar de mis ojos.

—Habla Isabella —dijo tomándome de los hombros y zarandeándome.

— ¿Pueden guardar silencio? Están en un hospital —nos llamó la atención una enfermera regordeta.

Renée me soltó, cogió fuertemente mi mano y me arrastró hasta los vestidores donde ella solía cambiarse.

—Ahora sí —me soltó y yo gracias a mi pésimo equilibrio trastabillé y caí al suelo—. Estamos solas, contéstame carajo.

Me levanté del suelo. —Es mi hija —fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

—Eso ya lo veo —dijo irónicamente aventándome el sobre—. La cuestión es cómo carajos estuviste embarazada y yo no me di cuenta ¿Quién más lo sabe? —Gritó furiosa—. ¿Qué clase de madre soy que no me pude dar cuenta del estado de mi propia hija? Es por eso que estabas tan extraña ¿no?; comías tanto, la ropa holgada, nunca querías estar en mi presencia, huías de mí. Por eso tanto cariño con la niña huérfana… ¿Cómo pudiste? Isabella siempre te di toda mi confianza para que hablaras conmigo, para que no pasaras justamente por esto… ¿Qué hice mal contigo?… ¿por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué? —terminó su reclamo.

—Lo peor de todo ¿por qué carajo dejaste abandonada a la niña?... ¿qué clase de ser humano eres para dejarla a su suerte cómo si fuera un estorbo? —Gritó y prosiguió— ¿Por qué no tuviste el valor de afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos y te hiciste responsable? ¿Qué no tienes sentimientos? Pensaba que eras una chica centrada y madura, pero veo que no lo eres —hizo una pausa—. ¡Habla de una maldita vez, no te quedes callada!

—Tenía miedo —murmuré.

—Miedo, por Dios Isabella —dijo—, miedo debiste tener al acostarte con cualquier mocoso calenturiento, ¿quién es el padre de la niña? —Cuestionó al fin—. Tan poco hombre fue qué te dejó a tu suerte al estar embarazada —asumió—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Isabella? Sabes por todo lo que yo pasé… ¿Qué tú cerebro o el del estúpido ese no les dio para pensar en ponerse un maldito condón? ¿O tú, por qué carajo no tomaste algún anticonceptivo? Sabes que te los hubiera comprado, no soy tonta, sé qué ya creciste, qué tienes necesidades… —comentó—. Tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en ti… me defraudaste —murmuró la última frase.

Desvié mi mirada. Escuchar sus palabras era lo peor que había escuchado hasta ahora y me sentía la peor hija del universo, pero sabía qué me lo merecía, me había ganado su desprecio y toda esas palabras qué eran como látigos para mí.

—Mírame y contéstame… ¿quién es el padre de Nevaeh? —cerré mis ojos y tragué fuertemente—. Respóndeme, necesitamos traer a ese imbécil para que puedan analizar su sangre —exigió—. Tú escuchaste al doctor es necesario que ambos padres estén aquí y no quiero más mentiras. Ya no importas tú, sino esa niña que está en peligro allá arriba.

—Es… —dudé, per respiré profundamente, abrí mis ojos y miré a mi madre—, es Edward.

— ¿Qué? —Gritó—. Se suponía qué eran amigos, Bella.

—Lo somos madre pero… pasó —dije.

— ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe de la existencia de la niña?

—No.

—Pues debe saberlo, lo antes posible —asentí—. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo, después seguiremos con esto — dijo señalándonos a ella y a mí—, ahora lo más importante es que te tomen la muestra y la manden a analizar, por primera vez actúa de manera madura y afronta tu realidad ¿Sabes cuál es? —Cuestionó—. Tu realidad Isabella, es qué tienes una hija que está sumamente enferma; qué eres una más en las estadísticas del país, qué no tienes casa, privilegios y qué desde hoy tu madre ha muerto para ti —sentenció—. Recemos para que encuentren rápido lo que tiene Nevaeh porque si no sería muy peligroso para ella. Que Dios te perdone lo qué hiciste, porque yo no —dijo y salió dejándome sola y sintiéndome toda una mierda.

Subimos de nuevo a la sala de espera dónde estaba una Ángela sumamente nerviosa acompañada de Phil.

— ¿Qué pasó nena? —Preguntó Phil a Renée.

—Después te cuento… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Llamé a tu móvil y contestó Angie, dijo que viniera lo antes posible —asintió.

—Supongo que Ángela si lo sabe —asentí—. Cómo siempre, la última en enterarse lo que pasa en la vida de mi hija soy yo.

—Renée es que…. —trató de hablar Ángela pero mi madre la fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos a la cafetería, ahí te cuento todo lo que se trae ese par —dijo jalando a Phil—, Isabella pregunta por el doctor Bennett, que te tome la muestra, mientras yo llamaré a los Cullen —habló sin mirarme.

Ángela abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar el apellido de él.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó en cuanto Renée salió.

—Me odia —dije sollozando. Angie me abrazó, dándome un poco de consuelo—. Me echó de la casa y dijo que ya no tengo madre —lloré.

Después de qué me tranquilizara buscamos al doctor y no se sorprendió al confesarle que yo era la madre de Nevaeh, tomó una muestra y la mandó al laboratorio. Me hizo una serie de preguntas sobre el nacimiento de mi niña; sus vacunas, alimentación y su comportamiento; los anotó en el expediente clínico y después de exigirle que me dejara verla —aunque sea a través del cristal— prometió qué en cuánto despertara pasaría a darle de comer.

.

.

.

Con mis esperanzas de al fin volver a tocarla y sentirla entre mis brazos regresé junto a Angie a la sala de espera en la cual ya se encontraban Phil y mi madre.

Él me miro con cara de sorpresa y yo desvié la mirada.

— ¿Qué te dijo el doctor Bennett?

—Tomó la muestra y me informó qué cuándo sea hora de su comida podré verla —murmuré.

—Los Cullen están en caminó —habló, después de sorber su nariz—. No saben nada de Nevaeh, solo les dije qué estábamos en el hospital y qué era muy importante que todos vinieran —asentí y me senté en una silla lo más alejada de Phil, no quería que siguiera juzgándome. Hoy no estaba para afrontar eso.

Después de más o menos una hora, una enfermera salió y preguntó por mí; me informó qué era la hora de alimentar a Nevaeh. Mi madre negó con su cabeza y se refugió en los brazos de Phil. No tomé importancia a ese acto, en este momento todo lo demás era secundario. La prioridad era Nevaeh.

La seguí a la misma habitación dónde mi niña estaba sollozando y buscando instintivamente su comida, me explicó el porqué de cada cable adherido a Nevaeh y su horario de comida; también me pidió que señalara en una hoja la cantidad de alimento que consumió junto con su hora y que llevara el control. Me dijo que podía pasar a alimentarla y que quince minutos antes de su toma hablara con la enfermera para qué le prepararan el alimento.

—Esta es su jeringa de fórmula y suero vitaminado… ¿La amamantabas? —Cuestionó, a lo cuál yo respondí afirmativamente—. En este momento y hasta qué no se encuentre la razón de la fiebre no podrás hacerlo, puedes extraer tu leche materna y donarla. Solo tienes que llenar unos formularios, así mantendrás el suministro de leche materna para cuando ella salga —asentí.

—La tomarás con cuidado para qué no se quite el catéter, no dejes qué los sensores se muevan de su lugar. Es muy gruñona cuando de lo propone —señaló ligeramente divertida.

La tomé en brazos y encajamos como dos piezas de puzzle, mi corazón saltaba de la emoción de tomarla entre mis brazos nuevamente. Comencé a moverme de un lado a otro con sumo cuidado, ella se relajó y sus sollozos disminuyeron, tomé su alimento y aunque en principio se resistió, al final terminó comiéndose todo. La sostuve un rato más y la volví a colocar en la cuna, no estaba dormida, solo estaba tranquila y mirándome a los ojos. Esos ojos color chocolate profundos y llenos de vida.

—Hola gusana… tienes qué ponerte bien amor —susurré acariciando su cabellera cobriza—. Tenemos qué ir a casa, ¿Sabes? Ya la abuela Renée conoce toda la verdad —dije—, está un poco molesta con mamá, pero contigo no mi vida, así que prométeme que te pondrás bien para regresar a casa —hizo un suave murmullo—. Tomaré eso como un sí, además tengo otra noticia para ti. Tu papá vendrá y sabrá quién eres —bostezó—, tienes sueño gusana… duerme, yo estaré aquí. Ya no te volveré a dejar, te lo prometo —sentencié y comencé a arrullara, en poco tiempo quedó sumamente dormida.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Bianca y yo nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera de mi nuevo Volvo, el regalo de mis padres por mejorar mis notas. Estábamos enfocados en semejante _faje_ cuándo escuché la canción de tono que tenía mi madre, busqué mi celular en mi bolsa con suma dificultad, ya que Bianca se encontraba encima de mí.

—Bianca, nena, déjame contestar, es mi madre —hablé agitadamente.

Ella se separó de mí, gruñendo y comenzó a abrocharse la blusa.

—Hola Ma —saludé.

— ¿Dónde estás Edward Anthony Cullen?

—Estee… ¿por? —Demonios.

—Porque llamé a la escuela para pedir qué regresaras a casa y no estás ahí.

—Es que verás… —comencé.

—Luego me cuentas eso—dijo mamá; _Uff, me salvé,_ pensé.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Renée llamó, dijo qué estaban en el hospital. Qué era de vida o muerte que fuéramos para Phoenix toda la familia —inmediatamente me sobresalté.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Bella está bien madre? —Interrogué con el corazón acelerado.

—No sé hijo, no quiso decir mucho, ya llamé a tu padre, pidió un permiso y reservé los boletos en la aerolínea. El vuelo sale a las 3:00 p. m., así que sí quieres llevar ropa tienes qué apurarte porque si no te llevas lo que traes puesto —amenazó—, te quiero en casa en veinte minutos.

—Sí mamá, salgo para allá —dije y colgué.

—Nena, nos tenemos que ir —dije apartando a Bianca de mi lado.

— ¿Qué? No bebé, ya no puedo regresar a clases a esta hora y si me voy a casa mis padres me matarían por irme de pinta.

—Llama a las chicas, les invito un regalo a todas pero necesito irme a casa. Tenemos que viajar a Phoenix, es un asunto familiar —dije sacando mi cartera y dándole doscientos dólares.

—Bien —dijo Bianca, imitando la voz de un bebé—. Llévame a dónde pueda coger un taxi para que no te demores más —asentí y le di cincuenta más para el taxi. Ella era muy considerada.

Llegué a casa en quince minutos, después recogí unos cuántos cambios de ropa y bajé a la sala, en la cuál me esperaban todos para irnos al aeropuerto, Alice estaba al móvil y presté atención, no era una persona entrometida, pero desde que mamá dijo que Renée habló estaba demasiado preocupado por mi princesa.

—Estás seguro Jasper… pero no sabes nada ¿Cierto?… ¿Y Ángela está allá?... ¿Los chicos saben algo?… ¡Qué frustración! Pues cogemos el vuelo a las tres, cuando lleguemos te aviso. También te quiero —dijo Alice y colgó el móvil.

—Jasper y los chicos no saben nada, pero dicen que ni Bella ni Ángela fueron al colegio —dijo frustrada y mi preocupación aumentó.

El vuelo a Phoenix fue eterno, pasé todo el trayecto moviéndome y viendo el reloj. Al fin, después de dos horas aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, cogimos las maletas y pedimos un taxi a casa. Sí, a casa, mis padres no quisieron vender la casa que teníamos aquí, quedaría para cuando viniéramos de visita ó en este caso, una emergencia.

Jasper fue por nosotros a casa para ir al hospital dónde por fin nos dirían qué era lo que pasaba. Estaba sumamente nervioso y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al llegar al hospital Emmett, Rose y Ben se encontraban ahí, los saludamos a prisa y entramos a pedir información.

—Buenas noches señorita, buscamos información sobre Isabella Swan o Ángela Weber —cuestionó mi madre.

—Sí, permítanme —buscó en la computadora—. No, no tenemos ingresada a ninguna paciente con ese nombre —habló una enfermera muy guapetona.

— ¿Está segura?

—Sí, muy segura —respondió.

—Ángela —gritó Ben—. Amor ¿estás bien? Me tenías preocupado, ¿por qué no contestas el móvil?

—Hola amor, lo olvidé en casa.

— ¿Qué pasó Ángela? —Cuestioné—. Nos llamaron ¿Bella está bien?

—Este… —titubeó—. Pues ella sí —la miré extrañado.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En este momento ella esta con Nevaeh —susurró. Con ¿Quién?

—Vengan, mejor que ella les explique.

Nos guio al segundo piso ¿Pediatría? ¿Que hacía Bella en pediatría? Según tenía entendido a los 12 años te enviaban a las camillas normales, no a las de pediatría. Entramos a la sala de espera y pude ver como Renée estaba abrazada de un chico muy joven.

—Buenas noches Renée —saludó mamá, sentándose al otro lado de la silla en la cuál ella se encontraba

—Hola, qué bueno que ya llegaron —sorbió su nariz.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella está bien? —Ella asintió.

—Ella sí, pero Nevaeh ha empeorado.

Nevaeh… ¿Quién carajos era esa? Y ¿Por qué estábamos aquí si Bella estaba bien?

— ¿Quién? —Pregunté.

—Nevaeh, la hija de Isabella —dijo y su mirada matadora se posó en mí.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿De quién es?

—Tan calladita que se veía…

Se escucharon las preguntas, jadeos, y comentarios de todos los presentes.

—No sabía qué Bella estuviera embarazada —habló mi madre acariciando las manos de Renée.

—Ni yo tampoco —murmuró.

¿Qué? Mi princesa embarazada, ¿Qué malnacido se había atrevido a ultrajar a mi pequeña Bella?

—Pero la niña… ¿está bien? —Cuestionó mi padre.

—No, está enferma. Tiene mucha fiebre que no han podido controlar y los doctores no saben la causa —comenzó a explicar Renée—. Le han hecho estudios de virus pero no han encontrado nada, creen qué es algo genético —escuchaba a Renée hablar pero mi cerebro no procesaba la información—. Es por eso qué está aquí, necesitan la sangre del padre para analizarla.

—Pobre criaturita, pero ¿quién es el padre y qué tenemos que ver nosotros? —Cuestionó Alice.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntan eso a Bella? —Hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

Todos volteamos y observamos cómo mi princesa caminaba hacia nosotros; venía con aspecto triste, sus ojos estaban rojos y se veía un poco amarilla. Al verla así algo se movió en mi interior, corrí a abrazarla para cerciorarme qué en verdad ella estuviera bien y no fuera eso un producto de mi imaginación.

La abracé fuertemente y llené mis pulmones con su aroma a fresas, eso hizo qué mi piel se erizara.

—Princesa ¿Estás bien? —Cuestioné y ella asintió.

—Tú madre nos acaba de contar más o menos como están las cosas.

—Hola pequeña —dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros y robándome a Bella de los brazos.

Mi princesa se puso a llorar y al escuchar su llanto inconsolable mi corazón se estrujó.

Las chicas se acercaron a ella, la abrazaron, le dieron palabras de aliento y consolaron, dijeron que luego hablarían sobre lo ocurrido. Después de qué todos la saludaran Emmett hizo la pregunta del millón.

—Bueno Bella, ahora sí, dinos ¿A quién carajos le vamos a partir las bolas y arrastrar aquí para que puedan salvar a mi sobrina?

—Sí ¿Quién es ese desgraciado? —me uní.

—Ella es Nevaeh —dijo sacando una foto instantánea de su suéter, pasándosela a mis padres.

Mi madre jadeó, se llevó una mano la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; al ver su expresión todos se fueron acercando, Alice le quitó la foto de la mano a mi madre y al verla también jadeó, después vino Rose, Jasper, Ben y por último Emmett.

— ¡Oh por Dios!

—Es igualita a…

—Sí, ese color da cabello nadie lo tiene

— ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?

—A quién carajos… ¿quién es el padre Bella? ¿A quién tengo que patear? —dije exasperado. Emmett se acercó a mí, palmeó mi espalda y me pasó la foto.

Observé detenidamente la foto, ahí se encontraba una pequeña niña en una cuna de hospital, estaba dormida, era de tez pálida como Bella y tenía el cabello color cobrizo cómo… esperen… ¿tenía el cabello cómo yo?

—Bella —hablé después de un rato en estado de shock—. Esta niña se parece a… —dejé la frase inconclusa.

—A ti —susurró, bajando la cabeza—. Tú eres su padre…

* * *

**Muajaja… ya se enteraron u.u… y ardiooo troya señoritas…antes de que me ataquen Nevaeh estará bien lo prometo…**

**Mis DR3,Ali, Alexa, Mimiercoles esta chica loca las quiere muchoooooooooooote mis Babys :D…**

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y comentarios por tomarse el tiempo de dejar coment, a las lectoras silenciosas y discretas también... mientras contesto personalmente les doy mil gracias de esta manera:**

**Heather Doll**, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, **Angy Mansen Cullen,** Kriss21, **CindyLis**, Tatahasi, **marie101008,** Tanya Masen Cullen, **NikkiMellark**, Mitica, **Maru-chan1296**, Siria Anderson**, FlorVillu**, Karina Castillo, **Sofy Vicky**, viivii alice, **ALEXANDRACAST,** ini narvel, **yatzel**, corimar cautela, **yessenya**, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, **Saha Denali**, Sarah-Crish Cullen,**Kjmima**, DuuuuulceCullen-x, **Alisaness Cullen** , lucia cullen hale, **jamlvg8,** Vanessa, **Gaaby**, Lorna Celaya, **Ana Cullen,** Samyzoc**, Zolesita,**ViviOR'CS**, Monidelopez25,**liloc**, Kjmina,**Mafer Patts**, Zujeyane,**Moonlullaby97**, Veritoxs,**Spidermonkey**, Mirylion,**Nely**, Beastyle,**Jailanny**, Sky twiCulleb Indira **Cullen Clan Mayer**, harutsy, **Zoalesita**, Wildstew, **Rosse Pattinson**, AYDECULLEN, **catitaCullen,** naielena, **lili4ever**, ISACOB, **Vanesa Pinilla**, Ross,** Blackhole16**, caro508, **Cath Rosteniana,**NikkiMellark, **Rakelluvre**, evecullen94, ** .LUTZ**, Jossi-Cullen**

**Prometo ponerme al corriente con eso pero es que Buff! No me llevo bien con FF…**

**nenas... cree un grupo para el fic en FB para darles adelantos y eso una chica me lo pidio asi que pues no me pude negar...**

**Agréguenme**** en Fb...(**Ame D'Cullen Pattinson) lo se cero original ... pidanme unirse y con gusto las agrego a el...

**Las quiere:**

**DARR…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holitas! ! !**

**Yo otra vez Nenas!**

**Beta:****Anndie Cullen-Li, gracias baby :D**

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales…No pregunte XD**

**Música recomendada: "Solamente Tú" – Pablo Alboran**

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

_"Nunca se da tanto como cuando se dan esperanzas**" - Anatole France**_

_******Capitulo 7**_

_**Edward POV**_

Observé detenidamente la foto, ahí se encontraba una pequeña niña en una cuna de hospital, estaba dormida, era de tez pálida como Bella y tenía el cabello color cobrizo cómo… esperen… ¿tenía el cabello cómo yo?

—Bella —hablé después de un rato en estado de shock—. Esta niña se parece a… —dejé la frase inconclusa.

—A ti —susurró, bajando la cabeza—. Tú eres su padre…

—Jajaja… —solté la carcajada, esperando qué todos lo imitaran. Menuda broma me estaban gastando, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que nadie en la sala sonrió. —Buena broma princesita, casi te la creo —dije tratando de aminorar el ambiente.

—No es una broma, Edward —dijo mi princesa—. Yo… te debo una explicación, a todos —corrigió—, pero se las daré más tarde. Por favor, ahora lo más importante es qué te hagas los análisis para poder saber qué es lo que ella tiene —señalo mi princesa la foto que yo tenía en mis manos y algo en mi corazón se estremeció de nuevo a ver a la pequeña.

No era broma, esa niña podía ser mi hija…

Rayos ¿cómo paso eso? Bueno, en teoría sí sé cómo pasó; pasó de encuentros qué habíamos tenido Bella y yo antes de mi partida hace aproximadamente nueve meses… ¡Demonios! Las cuentas si salían, pero solo era un juego ¿no? Era un trato para qué ella perdiera su virginidad ¿no? Y luego cada quién su camino y tan amigos como siempre.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, la persona qué conoce mis más oscuros secretos, miedos y virtudes. Ella es especial; desde niños la quiero con locura, porque Bella despierta en mí ese sentimiento de quererla, protegerla, tenerla siempre junto a mí. Digamos… vaya, cómo un ángel para mí… eso era ella, Bella es mi ángel de paz, luz, y amor.

Por eso acepté su petición, ella había hecho tanto por mí qué ese acto era una forma de decirle lo importante qué era para mí; sabía qué ningún sentimiento se despertaría entre nosotros.

La primera vez que estuvo entre mis brazos fue una de mis noches preferidas, por no decir la mejor. Recorrer la piel de mi dulce princesa, mi ángel, fue la experiencia más placentera que he vivido en mi vida. Su piel, su aroma… su cuerpo vibrando dentro de mis brazos fue mágico y me obsesioné a tal grado qué a cada minuto de esa semana mágica pensaba en ella, en tenerla.

Después de esa semana enfermé de rabia y celos cada vez que el idiota de _su_ Jacob la veía, pensando en tenerla.

Esa fue la razón por la cuál me alejé de ella. No sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, estaba confundido y trastornado por los inexplicables sentimientos que mi princesa había despertado en mí.

Cuando me fui pasaba cada noche rememorando todos y cada uno de mis encuentros con ella, hasta que conocí a Bianca, ella fue la que me ayudó a aclarar mis sentimientos. Y los encuentros con Bella quedaron grabados en mi memoria como recuerdo de cómo profané a mi ángel. Pero por una extraña razón ahora tenía otro recuerdo más.

—Edward —hablo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Bella te ha hablado.

—Disculpa princesa, ¿qué me decías? Es que parece qué me mal viajé, creí entender que ella —dije levantando la foto—, era mi hija.

Bella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente y cuando menos lo pensé, la tenía abrazada con mucha fuerza.

—Perdóname por favor —rogaba—. Debí decirte la verdad, pero moría de miedo —sollozó.

—Tranquila princesa —dije frotando su espalda—, tenemos que hablar pero ahora hay que buscar al doctor para qué me haga el examen de _DNA_ o _ADN_, así se te quitará la duda de que yo no soy el padre de la bebé.

—No me crees ¿verdad? —Dudé—. Lo eres y lo siento mucho —pidió soltándose de mí—. Vamos —dijo quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y jalándome para ir a buscar un doctor.

La seguí, dejando a todos los presentes con cara de susto, y otros pocos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Llegamos con una enfermera que me tomó una muestra de sangre y cuando Bella se descuidó le pedí a la enfermera qué hiciera una prueba de paternidad. Nos indicó a Bella y a mí que se mandarían al laboratorio y que dentro de 24 horas tendríamos los resultados; los de la prueba de _ADN_ estarían por la noche.

La enfermera le avisó a mi princesa que la bebé estaba muy inquieta desde qué ella había salido de la habitación, le sugirió que regresara con ella, inmediatamente Bella se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Quieres venir? —Preguntó y yo dudé un poco, ella vio mi inseguridad en la cara y se giró de nuevo, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de cuidados neonatales. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y la seguí muy de cerca.

Entramos a una sala donde abundaban cuneros, Bella se dirigió específicamente a uno, llegó hablando en susurros a una pequeña bebé que se encontraba dentro de este.

— ¿Que pasó, gusana? Tranquila —tomó a la bebé con sumo cuidado y se sentó en una silla mecedora que estaba al lado—. Quedamos que no llorarías, te dije que volvería pronto y aquí estoy —decía Bella con demasiada ternura en su voz. El verla interactuar con la niña me produjo una mezcla de sentimientos que no supe identificar—. Mira, traje a alguien para qué te conozca —susurró en el oído a la niña—, es papá ¿Recuerdas qué te hable de él? Pues bien, vino a conocerte —le dijo a la pequeña.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿ella le hablaba a la bebé de mí?

— ¿Quieres acercarte? —Me cuestionó, a lo cual yo respondí afirmativamente. Avancé hasta su lugar y me hinqué para quedar a su altura.

La pequeña tenía sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, y sollozaba quedamente.

—Ella es Nevaeh —fruncí el ceño, era un nombre algo… raro—. Sé qué es un poco extraño pero me gustó, tiene significado —aclaro—. Es "_cielo_" a la inversa, es la palabra que los pecadores dicen para entrar al paraíso.

—Es bonito —dije aclarándome la garganta—, cuando dices lo que significa —mi princesa sonrió y me quedé embobado, se veía tan hermosa…

Mi mano cobró vida y se posó en su mejilla, ella respondió a mi caricia girando un poco su rostro y cerrando sus ojos. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y yo la limpié, mi ángel no debía llorar.

—No llores, ella se pondrá bien —le dije y ella asintió.

— ¿Quieres cargarla? —Sugirió.

—Princesa… nunca en mi vida he cargado a un recién nacido —hablé con el miedo impreso en mi voz

—Ni yo, pero no seas cobarde —demandó—. Es sencillo —me animó, levantándose de la silla y dándome espacio para que yo me sentara—. Siéntate.

Hice lo que ella me pidió; me dijo qué me pusiera una almohada en forma de "_U" _horcajadas en mi torso, ya que estuve listo ella colocó a la pequeña.

Mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho cuando sentí su calidez inundarme, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo; era una sensación inexplicable y hermosa, muy hermosa.

Cuando Nevaeh estuvo relajada hizo un pequeño ruido y me alarmé. Comencé a buscar a Bella con la mirada y ella al ver mi miedo respondió.

—No pasa nada, solo está contenta —me informó—. Esta bebé es muy traviesa, le encanta que la tengan en brazos —comentó.

Era tan pequeña y suave… hermosa como su madre.

Era la mezcla perfecta entre ella y yo; ahora no podía dudarlo, ella era mi hija y no necesitaba una prueba de _ADN_ para comprobarlo.

Nevaeh abrió sus ojos de un intenso color chocolate, parpadeó varias veces y bostezó fuertemente, haciendo una perfecta _"O"_ con sus labios lo cuál me hizo sonreír y en ese momento prometí que jamás la abandonaría… ¿Por qué? Pues porque ella era una extensión de mi ángel de luz. Ella era otro ángel para mí.

Estuvimos un tiempo más ahí, hasta que la pequeña se durmió en mis brazos. No quería dejarla sola, me preocupó que despertara y no nos viera cerca. Era muy pequeña ¿Y sí se asustaba?

— ¿Segura qué no nos podemos quedar? —Cuestioné—. ¿Qué pasará si despierta llorando? —Le pregunté a Bella.

—Sí, segura —respondió—. Hay otros padres qué quieren ver a sus hijos y no todos podemos estar ahí, es un lugar de cuidados intensivos —me explicó.

Asentí y regresamos a la sala, en esta solo se encontraban los chicos.

—Bella, Edward sus padres los espera en la cafetería —dijo Rose.

—Gracias —susurramos.

—Ánimo Bella, verás qué todo saldrá bien para mi sobrina —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Tenemos que comprarle muchas cosas —exclamó Alice entusiasmada y Bella trató de corresponder a su sonrisa.

—Vamos —dije tomando la mano de Bella, pero ella dudó.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, con Nevaeh —afirmó Ángela.

Al escuchar su nombre me dio un escalofrío.

Bella sonrió y comenzamos el andar a la cafetería del hospital.

.

.

.

_**Bella POV**_

Entramos a la cafetería del hospital y mi madre, Phil y los Cullen estaban en una de las mesas del fondo, cada quién con su respectiva taza de café.

Nos acercamos y tomamos asiento. Mi madre y Esme tenían sus manos entrelazadas y ambas lloraban. Carlisle carraspeó.

— ¿Y bien? —Cuestionó—. ¿Qué les dijo el doctor?

—Qué los resultados estarán en 24 horas —respondió Edward, Carlisle asintió y la mesa se llenó de un silencio sepulcral.

—Te escuchamos Bella —dijo Esme seriamente.

Me aclaré la garganta—. Lo siento en verdad —comencé—, sé qué es una locura, pero todo es mi culpa, no tenía planeado quedar embarazada —murmuré.

—Se necesitan dos para concebir a un hijo, así qué esto también es culpa del padre, en este caso Edward —hablo Esme

— ¿Cómo pasó? —Me cuestionó Edward—. Sé qué es una pregunta estúpida, porque sé como pasó, pero diablos Bella —exclamó—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? —Dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello y halándoselo.

—Después de los acontecimientos —carraspeé—, ustedes saben, tuve un retraso. En ese momento no le tomé importancia porque lo creía normal en mí —les relaté—. Por mi mente nunca pasó la idea de qué yo pudiera estar embarazada, me hice casualmente una prueba el día que anunciaron su partida.

—Me dijiste que era negativa —reclamó Edward.

— ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Sí tu padre dio su mejor discurso sobre tu futuro prometedor y luego, cuando tomó el valor de contarte me pides un consejo para terminar diciendo que no quieres hijos —exploté

—Tenía el derecho de saberlo —murmuró Edward apretándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Qué ibas a hacer? —Cuestioné.

—Lo hubiéramos resuelto —dijo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Pidiéndome que abortara? Créeme, jamás lo pensé, pero tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

—Hubiera sido mejor qué tenerla y dejarla abandonada como un estorbo —habló mi madre con tono ácido y fue duro escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Qué…? ¿¡Que hiciste qué!? —Gritó Edward.

—Calmen, recuerden qué estamos en un hospital —pidió Phil, nosotros asentimos.

—No era mi intención hacer eso. Pensaba hablar contigo mamá; contarte la verdad, pero tenía miedo. Estaba sola, él —dije señalando a Edward— ni siquiera lo sabía y no tenía idea sobre cómo reaccionaria. Cuando me di cuenta de mi embarazo tenía casi cuatro meses; necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas —expliqué—. Estaba embarazada de mi mejor amigo por una estupidez de mi parte y eso me asustaba, te iba a contar después de año nuevo que estaba embarazada y me reservaría el nombre del padre… pero Nevaeh se adelantó casi un mes y medio —susurré mirando a mi madre—. Después al verla y tenerla cerca supe que todos rápidamente se darían cuenta quién era el padre, así que por cuidar tu estatus social, tu vida —señalé a Edward y su familia—, la mía y la de ella… —ya no sabía cómo continuar—. Vamos, no soy tan tonta; no tenía nada, ni un maldito dólar. ¿Cómo la alimentaría? ¿Y los gastos? Así que decidí entregarla a las monjas para qué la dieran en adopción —seguí relatando—. Esa fue la decisión más difícil qué he tomado en mi vida y de la cuál me arrepiento y me arrepentiré todo el resto de ella —no pude evitar el sollozo que escapó de mis labios, todos escuchaban atentamente—. La dejé en la iglesia, justo a la hora que ellas entraban ahí, pero todo salió mal para mí en ese instante, tú la encontraste —señalé a mi madre—. La llevaste a casa y no pude estar más feliz de volverla a tener cerca de mí y ahora no quiero perderla de nuevo. No lo permitiré, no volveré a dejarla nunca más, con tu apoyo madre o sin él —afirmé sin titubeos.

Me volteé hacia Edward. —Sé qué entre nosotros no hay nada, qué lo que pasó fue un error enorme —le dije—. No te voy a exigir nada, solo te pido, te suplico —corregí—, qué si hay algo que tú puedas hacer por ella lo hagas —susurré—. Es mi ángel, no lo quiero perder —sollocé y él me abrazo. Lloré y puede sentir qué de sus ojos también salían lágrimas.

Después de un rato abrazados y más calmados…

— ¿Qué es lo van a hacer ahora? —Preguntó Carlisle después de un rato—. Estamos de acuerdo qué ninguno de los dos está preparado para afrontar esta responsabilidad.

—No la voy a volver a dejar, sí eso es lo que quieres sugerir —dictaminé—, así tenga que salirme de la escuela y trabajar día y noche no volveré a dejarla jamás.

—No, no me refería a eso —respondió Carlisle—, pero es bueno saber que al menos a uno de los dos ya está entrando en razón —dijo al ver a Edward con el ceño fruncido y perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Por mí haz lo qué quieras —habló Renée—, eres adulta y tú tomaste tus decisiones. No me incluiste en ellas, así que no me viene bien opinar —dijo mi madre levantándose de la silla y yendo a la salida de la cafetería seguida por Phil.

Todos nos sumimos en un incómodo silencio. Cada uno de los cuatro seguimos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que Esme habló.

—Yo hablaré con ella, está muy dolida por no haberse dado cuenta de tu estado —dijo viéndome—, como madre la entiendo. Pero bueno, creo que todos estamos muy sorprendidos por lo qué está sucediendo —comentó—, ahora que sabemos la verdad estarás desacuerdo que tenemos que resolver esta situación de la mejor manera posible para todos.

—Eso es verdad —comentó Carlisle—, es nuestra nieta y no la vamos a dejar desamparada. Sabemos qué las condiciones de Edward en este momento no son las adecuadas para criar un bebé; ni emocional ni económicamente, pero quiero qué sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo —me dijo Carlisle, como jefe de la familia Cullen y la figura paterna más cercana que tenía.

—Creo qué lo mejor que vinieras con nosotros a Los Angeles —sugirió Esme después de un rato—. Allá esté la escuela de medicina a la cuál Edward entrará en septiembre y tú también podrías seguir estudiando la universidad con el apoyo de todos nosotros —me dijo—. No estarías tan sola, y tendrías una mano para cuidar de la niña… por cierto, ¿ya tiene nombre?

—Sí, es Nevaeh —ellos asintieron—. Y yo no creo que sea lo correcto; Edward y yo no tenemos ninguna relación. No es conveniente qué me mude allá —hablé—, además mi escuela está aquí. No quiero dejarla a la mitad del semestre, por lo menos quiero terminar el bachillerato.

—Bonito nombre —sonrió Esme— ¿Pero quién dijo que dejarás la escuela? Tienes un buen promedio, te cambiarás a la escuela donde Edward y Alice estudian. Cuando salga la niña te mudarás con nosotros y haremos una sencilla ceremonia de matrimonio —sentenció Esme

—Wow ¿Qué? No… esperen, esperen —habló por fin Edward, después de un largo silencio—. ¿Cómo que matrimonio? Madre, estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, no tenemos que casarnos por eso. Acepto a la pequeña, es mi hija y tomaré cartas en el asunto, pero no podemos llegar a tal extremo.

—Sí, tienes qué —dijo Esme contestándole a Edward—. No podemos incluir a Nevaeh y a Bella en los fondos de pensión, gastos médicos y en el testamento si no están casados es una clausula que estipulamos y no podemos cambiar.

—Además, ¿Cómo tomarás cartas en el asunto si nosotros te damos todo para vivir? —Le preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Sabes lo costoso qué saldrá esta estancia en el hospital de la niña? —Nosotros negamos—, a lo poco 500 dólares por día, ¿tienen ese dinero? —Preguntó y volvimos a negar—. Pues si no están casados, y si la niña no tiene seguro de gastos médicos tendrán que pagar el doble por esto; así que no se discute más ustedes se casan —sentenció— después de cinco años que es el mínimo de años que deben de estar casado debido a la clausula arreglaremos algo para que puedan divorciarse si así lo desean.

—Deben de hacer lo correcto chicos— habló Esme— solo serán cinco años así la niña podrá gozar de todos los beneficios de ser una Cullen, les ira bien.

Pasó un largo silencio por parte de Edward.

—Está bien —exclamó—. Me casaré con Bella, solo porque le prometí a Nevaeh qué estaría con ella siempre.

Mis ojos y boca se abrieron de la sorpresa, mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

—Entonces arreglaremos todo para su matrimonio y tu mudanza a LA. Yo convenceré a tu madre —habló Esme.

Carlise y Esme se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas y salieron de la cafetería dejándome sola con Edward.

—Edward…. no tenemos qué hacer eso, podemos resolverlo de otra manera —le dije.

—Lo témenos que hacer princesa. Ni tú ni yo tenemos para pagar nada de esto —dijo señalando el hospital—. Hagamos algo bien para la niña, oíste a mi padre después de un tiempo podremos divorciarnos arreglaremos una buena convivencia con la niña —habló— solo te pediré una cosa.

—Lo que tú quieras Edward —le dije firmemente.

—No seremos una pareja de casados normal… ¿me entiendes? —Asentí—. Solo estaremos casados por la niña, para darle lo mejor ahora que no tenemos nada —explicó—. No te amo, bueno… no de esa manera, pero podemos llevar una relación cordial entre nosotros y que cada quién haga su vida con su cada cuál —me sugirió—. Sabes qué amo a Bianca, pero después de conocer a Nevaeh no puedo volver a separarme de ella; esto será un acuerdo entre nosotros. Solo serás la madre de mi hija.

Asentí. —Es lo mínimo qué puedo hacer por ti y en verdad lo lamento —murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos, la cuáles él limpió.

—No lo hagas, ya todo esta claro. Tengo también mi parte de culpa y no te juzgaré por lo qué hiciste —dijo tranquilo—. Sé qué no estuvo bien pero… —bufó—. Aún no me lo creo, siento que de cualquier lugar saldrá alguien con una cámara escondida y me dirá qué esto es una broma —dijo dándome una de sus espectaculares sonrisas torcidas.

Besó mi frente y salió de la cafetería con rumbo a la sala de espera.

* * *

**¡Buu!**

**¿¡Feliz Dia de Muertos…!?**

**Como ven mi Eddie no es tan malo se "sacrificara" por el amor a su hija…;D amenlo él es un amorsh…jajjaja nahh…capi cortito pero muy intenso..**

**Este lo debi subir ayer, pero a la Miss de mi hijo se le ocurrió la genial idea de pedirme de tarea hacer flores de papel para el altar de muertos y pos se me fue la tarde cuando termine estaba muy cansada para encender la PC… pero aki estoy a primera hora sin falta…:D ya vi que mi travieza Beta les adelanto algo jajaj**

**Mis DR3 –Maarie-Sara, Ali, Alexa, Mimiercoles, Anndie esta chica loca las quiere muchoooooooooooote mis Babys :D…**

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y comentarios por tomarse el tiempo de dejar coment, a las lectoras silenciosas y discretas también... mientras contesto personalmente les doy mil gracias de esta manera:**

**Heather Doll**, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, **Angy Mansen Cullen,** Kriss21, **CindyLis**, Tatahasi, **marie101008,** Tanya Masen Cullen, **NikkiMellark**, Mitica, **Maru-chan1296**, Siria Anderson**, FlorVillu**, Karina Castillo, **Sofy Vicky**, viivii alice, **ALEXANDRACAST,** ini narvel, **yatzel**, corimar cautela, **yessenya**, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, **Saha Denali**, Sarah-Crish Cullen,**Kjmima**, DuuuuulceCullen-x, **Alisaness Cullen** , lucia cullen hale, **jamlvg8,** Vanessa, **Gaaby**, Lorna Celaya, **Ana Cullen,** Samyzoc**, Zolesita,**ViviOR'CS**, Monidelopez25,**liloc**, Kjmina,**Mafer Patts**, Zujeyane,**Moonlullaby97**, Veritoxs,**Spidermonkey**, Mirylion,**Nely**, Beastyle,**Jailanny**, Sky twiCulleb Indira**Cullen Clan Mayer**, harutsy,**Zoalesita**, Wildstew,**Rosse Pattinson**, AYDECULLEN,**catitaCullen,**naielena,**lili4ever**, ISACOB,**Vanesa Pinilla**, Ross,** Blackhole16**, caro508,**Cath Rosteniana,**NikkiMellark,**Rakelluvre**, evecullen94,**.LUTZ**, Jossi-Cullen**

**Prometo ponerme al corriente con eso pero es que Buff! No me llevo bien con FF…**

**nenas... cree un grupo para el fic en FB para darles adelantos y eso una chica me lo pidio asi que pues no me pude negar...**

**Agréguenme****en Fb...(**Ame D'Cullen Pattinson) lo se cero original ... pidanme unirse y con gusto las agrego a el...

**Las quiere:**

**DARR…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holitas! ! !**

**Yo otra vez Nenas!**

**Beta: Mimi, gracias baby :D capitulo tentativo y no autorizado a ver que dice mi beta andi … avisoo si mi beta me pega el grito se modificara algo pero no creo jajaja quedo excelente**

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales…No pregunte XD**

**Música recomendada: " I won't give up" – cover Adam Stanton**

watch?v=UYuFbU_E0jQ&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLujbIevCueC-QLUB5dyXMQw

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**"**Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta.** " Autor desconocido**

El rítmico sonido de los motores de las incubadoras vecinas, junto con la tenue música de Debussy que las enfermeras reproducían para relajar el ambiente de UCIN, hacían que mis pensamientos vagaran por mi mente, recapitulando lo sucedido en los últimos meses.

Se podría decir que mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Desde el día en que por creer en el amor fantasioso y erróneo de Jacob, había roto equivocadamente el amor y la amistad que realmente tenía, la de mi mejor amigo Edward. ¿Pero en verdad lo había roto, si de ese error había nacido lo más preciado que tenía? A mi pequeña.

El día en el que me enteré de su existencia, se había convertido en uno de los más amargos de mi vida, me sentí perdida, temerosa y asustada. Pero hoy, después de haber pasado por todos esos errores cometidos por mi estúpido miedo, me sentía fuerte viendo a mi pequeño cielo personal tranquilamente dormida en su cunita de la clínica, ya sin ningún cable en su pequeño cuerpecito.

Hoy me sentía la mujer más fuerte del mundo, una mujer la cual lucharía por su hija a capa y espada arriesgando y experimentando con todo lo que tenía por ese pedazo de vida, el regalo más hermoso que he recibido jamás, mi pequeña Nevaeh.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que una persona estaba a mi lado, hasta que un suspiro salió de sus labios, me gire para ver de qué alma provenía ese largo suspiro.

—Hola —saludó Esme.

—Hola —dije levantándome de la silla mecedora, ofreciéndosela para que ella se sentara a lo cual ella negó.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo, solo vengo para que firmes el acuerdo pre-matrimonial.

— ¿Es necesario?

—Sí lo es, querida, ya te lo explicamos Carlisle y yo antes —suspiré.

—Sí pero, ¿cinco años? No puedo comprometer a Edward a estar junto a mí por cinco años y que deje a su novia y su vida pasada por mí y la niña.

—Lo hará le guste o no, esa niñita no me gusta para él —se quejó—, además es su obligación anteponer el bienestar de su hija antes que él, ese hijo mío tiene que tomar responsabilidades de una vez por todas; él así lo quiso y ya ha aceptado, aquí esta su firma —señaló.

— Está bien —dije tomando la hoja y apoyándome en las coderas de la silla para firmar.

— ¿No lo vas a leer?

—No, confío en ustedes —suspiré.

—Entonces para mañana al mediodía traeré al juez para realizar la firma de las actas de matrimonio —asentí.

— ¿Qué dijo mi madre? —Hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, Renée aún esta muy molesta por la situación —habló—. Pero no te preocupes, se le pasara.

—Eso espero, la herí demasiado y me siento muy mal por ello.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Bella y hay que darle vuelta a la hoja y seguir adelante con lo que se tiene, todos cometemos errores, somos humanos —dijo—. Nadie en esta vida es perfecto, todos tenemos pecados y si no, el que este exento de ellos que tire la primera piedra.

—Si, pero la he defraudado.

—Bueno, no tanto, digamos que no te hará una fiesta para celebrar pero ya mejorara.

—Gracias.

—No las des lo hago por ti, por mi hijo y por ella —habló tocando la cabellera color cobriza de Nevaeh—, aún no puedo creer que sea mi nieta, es la hija de mi bebé, de mis bebés —se corrigió—. Porque así te considero yo a ti, una hija más para mí, son tan niños ambos.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte cada segundo, ya te perdoné yo a ti, ahora perdónate tú… eso es lo primordial… Me voy, tengo mucho que hacer, ya pedí tu documentación en la escuela y la mandaré a LA para inscribirte en la escuela de los chicos —asentí.

Esme se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla y un beso en la frente de Nevaeh y salió de la sala.

Estuve un rato más ahí, mire mi reloj sincronizándolo mentalmente para volver antes de la próxima toma de mi hija.

Al salir, me encontré la sala de espera vacía, gracias a Dios los chicos habían regresado a casa, no sin antes tener una larga charla con las Star´s.

_**Flash back**_

_Me encontraba sola en la cafetería del hospital cuando llegaron las antiguamente llamadas Star's._

—_Hola —saludaron al unísono._

—_Vimos llegar a Edward y supusimos que estabas sola, así que decidimos venir a que nos cuentes lo que pasó —dijo sin rodeos la muy sincera Maxim o mejor conocida como Rose, suspiré._

— _¿Por dónde empezar?—dije irónicamente._

—_Por el principio —habló Alice, a la cual vimos con cara "genius" —. ¿Qué?... No me vean asi._

_Así que comencé contándoles todo lo que había pasado, el cómo me había embarazado de Edward. Así que sin más, me toco contarles todo acerca de la estúpida propuesta de Jacob, a lo cual ellas echaban chispas por lo burdo que Jacob fue conmigo. Les relaté de mi propuesta con Edward, los términos y condiciones omití lo bien que la pasamos y el pequeño detalle que mi amor de la infancia había renacido por él. También hablé de cómo oculte mi embarazo de la vista de todos con ayuda de Ángela, Rose se molestó por que no le conté nada, pero después me perdonó al escuchar lo mal que la pasé cuando deje a mi hija en aquella iglesia, y por último les conté cómo llegamos a la decisión de casarnos solo por el tiempo estipulado por el acuerdo prenupcial._

_Alice se mostró muy seria al confesarles mi historia, después de que terminé mi relato, ella me cuestionó lo que todas querían hacer en ese momento y que nadie de ellas se atrevía a hacerlo._

— _¿Lo amas verdad? —evadí la pregunta—. Respóndeme._

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga Alice?_

—_La verdad, ¿amas a mi hermano?_

—_Como una estúpida —confesé—, pero él no me ama a mí, me ve como su mejor amiga, antes de enterarse de la existencia de Nevaeh me confesó que amaba a Bianca, que ella era el amor de su vida —hablé—. Y él dejó muy claro que si se casaría conmigo solo era por darle el apellido y el bienestar económico que Nevaeh merece y que cada quien su vida._

—_Sabes que mis padres no piensan eso ¿verdad? —asentí—. Ellos piensan que Edward dejará a Bianca y formará una familia contigo y la niña._

—_Si, lo intuí pero no será posible, él esperara a cumplir los cinco años como mínimo estipulados para poder divorciarse y seguir con su relación con ella o con alguien más._

—_Eso es una estupidez. ¿Cómo hará eso?_

—_No lo sé y no quiero saberlo, ante los ojos de tus padres y de la niña seremos una pareja, pero nosotros y ahora ustedes saben que eso no será posible —dije—. Él no me ha dicho nada de esto pero creo que eso es lo que él trama, así que les pido, no, les suplico —me corregí—, que no hablen con nadie de esto._

—_Eso es una estupidez ¿Cómo van a ocultar algo así? —sacudí mis hombros restándole importancia—. No veo el futuro, pero puedo imaginarme que esto saldrá mal, muy mal._

—_Tenemos que hacerlo, lo hacemos por ella._

—_Ajam… solo espero que no salgas muy lastimada de esto._

—_Soy fuerte ahora, ella me hace una luchadora._

—_Por cierto, tenemos que comprar todo para ella y para ti, necesitas guardarropa nuevo y esta mini-star también —declaró la fashonista del grupo._

_Todas reímos por el cambio tan repentino de la situación, Alice cambiaba de tema como cambiaba su guardarropa._

_**Fin flash back**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ser aceptada de nuevo por las chicas había aligerado mi pesar ante lo que pasaba.

Ahora sólo faltaba que mi madre y yo aclaráramos las cosas, miré mi reloj nuevamente, tenía como mucho una hora para hablar con Renée antes que mi gusana reclamara su alimento.

Así que me dirigí al la zona donde mi madre trabajaba, estábamos en el hospital donde ella era enfermera. Ya se había corrido el rumor que la hija de la madre soltera Renée Swan tenía una hija, y eso hirió más el orgullo de mi madre.

Llegue a su área, la busqué en el tablero y estaba en su descanso así que pregunté a la asistente dónde solía mi madre descansar, me indicó el lugar y subí a la azotea, que era el área donde solían fumar los residentes y enfermeras.

Al abrir la puerta, una brutal luz cegadora deslumbró mis ojos y un viento frío soplaba. Un viento algo extraño para esta ciudad, pero así era en esta época del año. Ella se encontraba recargada en un barandal de ladrillos de espalda a mí. Me acerqué lentamente y me coloqué a un lado de ella, imitando su posición.

Ella, al percatarse de mi presencia, suspiró hondamente.

— ¿Cómo sigue la niña?

—Bien, la fiebre bajo, está normal nuevamente, los resultados arrojaron que no es algo genético, el doctor me comentó que puede ser alguna enfermedad viral la cuál cedió debido a los antibióticos suministrados —expliqué.

Boto la colilla.

—Eso es muy bueno —habló al vacío después de un largo silencio.

—Sí, estaba muy preocupada —dije sin mirarla a los ojos—. Mamá, sé que te defraudé, que nunca lo esperaste de mí —hable después de un rato—, que fui una tonta, irresponsable y alocada… perdóname —supliqué—. Sé que no merezco perdón por lo que hice, pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias.

—No te odio —habló sin mirarme—. Nunca podré hacer eso, eres mi hija… ahora tú tienes una hija y sabes a lo que me refiero —asentí. — Sí… me defraudaste… y mucho, te di toda mi confianza, amor y cariño… tenía muchos planes para ti, pero ahora todo ha cambiado.

—Lo sé.

—Ayer conversé con Esme y Phil, ambos concedieron en una cosa… ambos dijeron que era una buena madre —habló irónicamente—, pero yo lo dudo.

—Lo eres mamá, fui yo la que te defraudé, la que cometió un error, la que ahora está arrepentida de no seguir tus consejos, tú eres una gran madre, tú no tienes la culpa, mami… fui yo, perdóname —Hablé volteándome hacia su lado.

—Las dos cometimos errores, hija no te culpo del todo…. acepto mi parte… y claro que te perdono hija, una madre no puede vivir eternamente enojada con sus hijos, porque eso es una vil mentira —dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome—. Perdóname tú a mí, pequeña, por no estar del todo contigo, por dejarte a la deriva en los momentos difíciles.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —sollocé.

Estuvimos abrazadas por mucho rato ambas llorando, y sanando nuestras almas de madre e hija.

—Mamá— rompí el silencio—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que propuso Esme?

—No del todo, sé que no puedo pagar los gastos de este hospital, ni la manutención de la niña, ni mucho menos la guardería para que vayas a la universidad, por esa parte me alegra que ellos tomen cartas en el asunto, así no perderás la escuela —comentó—, no me agrada la idea que te vayas con ellos, sabes que después de mi matrimonio con Phil, nos mudaremos por su trabajo ¿no? —Asentí—. Me encantaría que ambas vinieran con nosotros.

—Mamá, pero si estarán recién casados, no podemos estar ahí de chaperones —reí.

—A mi me encantaría eso, no quiero perderte, bebé, y a mi nieta —suspiró—, pero sé que no podré ayudar mucho, y no quiero que abandones la escuela, así que no queda otro remedio que dejarte volar con tus propias alas, ya eres mayor de edad y ahora tienes una hija… prometo ayudarte económicamente en todo lo que pueda para la escuela, tampoco dejaré que los Cullen te paguen todo, eso es mi responsabilidad, al fin y al cabo, mi chica irá a la universidad —rió.

—Gracias mamá, por todo, gracias.

—No las des hija, una madre hace todo por sus hijos —respondió—. Solo quiero peguntarte algo… ¿estás enamorada de él verdad? —asentí—. Espero que eso resulte por el bien de los tres.

—Eso espero yo también.

.

.

.

Edward Pov.

Mi decisión estaba tomada ¿Cómo? Pues desde el segundo en que Nevaeh estuvo en mis brazos, todo lo que tenía planeado para mí y mi vida se fue a la basura, ahora tenía a este pequeño ángel conmigo, para cuidarlo, amarlo, protegerlo y no dudaría en hacerlo ¿Por qué? Aún no lo descubría, pero aunque este ángel no fuera planeado había llegado para renovar mi vida y la de Bella.

Así que no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar lo que mis padres proponían, casarme con Bella y vivir con ellas mientras estuvieran bien económicamente, cinco años como mínimo, después de eso habría cambios, ¿no? Para eso existe el divorcio, digo no amo a Bella como para compartir mi vida por siempre con ella, llevaríamos una relación cordial y hasta ahí… Ese no era el problema sabía que mi princesa no se opondrá a no llevar una relación marital en toda la extensión de la palabra por que estaba seguro que mi princesa no me amaba, ella seguía enamorada de ese patán de Jacob. Y eso era lo que no soportaba que ella amara a ese idiota, él no la merecía y no iba a permitir que se acercara a mi princesa y mucho menos a mi muñequita.

Ningún hombre iba a poder cuidar de ellas como es debido, por eso me encargaría yo de ese trabajo, así que mi conclusión, y que aún no había comentado con mi princesa pero era lo mejor para todos, era juntos pero no revueltos que en palabra normales a la vista de todos juntos como un matrimonio feliz, pero a puerta cerrada tan amigos como siempre y cada quien con su respectivo amor clandestino.

El problema aquí realmente era como iba a explicarle esto a Bianca para que entendiera y no sufriera…

* * *

**¡Buu!**

***Ame sonrrojada* se que no tengo perdón de dios ni pretextos por no subir cap por eso ni hablo…**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo de transición, reconciliación y todo eso cerramos círculos y abrimos otros…**

**Gracias mimiércoles por ayudarme con el beteo, espero mi beta andi no me mate por subir capi sin su autorización…pero me desespere me perdonas :D**

**Mis DR3 –Maarie-Sara, Ali, Alexa, Mimiercoles, Anndie esta chica loca las quiere muchoooooooooooote mis Babys :D…**

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y comentarios por tomarse el tiempo de dejar coment, a las lectoras silenciosas y discretas también... mientras contesto personalmente les doy mil gracias de esta manera:**

**Heather Doll**, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, **Angy Mansen Cullen,** Kriss21, **CindyLis**, Tatahasi, **marie101008,** Tanya Masen Cullen, **NikkiMellark**, Mitica, **Maru-chan1296**, Siria Anderson**, FlorVillu**, Karina Castillo, **Sofy Vicky**, viivii alice, **ALEXANDRACAST,** ini narvel, **yatzel**, corimar cautela, **yessenya**, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, **Saha Denali**, Sarah-Crish Cullen,**Kjmima**, DuuuuulceCullen-x, **Alisaness Cullen** , lucia cullen hale, **jamlvg8,** Vanessa, **Gaaby**, Lorna Celaya, **Ana Cullen,** Samyzoc**, Zolesita,**ViviOR'CS**, Monidelopez25,**liloc**, Kjmina,**Mafer Patts**, Zujeyane,**Moonlullaby97**, Veritoxs,**Spidermonkey**, Mirylion,**Nely**, Beastyle,**Jailanny**, Sky twiCulleb Indira**Cullen Clan Mayer**, harutsy,**Zoalesita**, Wildstew,**Rosse Pattinson**, AYDECULLEN,**catitaCullen,**naielena,**lili4ever**, ISACOB,**Vanesa Pinilla**, Ross,** Blackhole16**, caro508,**Cath Rosteniana,**NikkiMellark,**Rakelluvre**, evecullen94,**.LUTZ**, Jossi-Cullen**

**nenas... cree un grupo para el fic en FB para darles adelantos y eso una chica me lo pidio asi que pues no me pude negar...**

**Agréguenmeen Fb...(**Ame D'Cullen Pattinson) lo se cero original ... pidanme unirse y con gusto las agrego a el...

**Las quiere:**

**DARR…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holitas! ! !**

**Esta vez no esta Ame a cargo, estoy yo, si señor!**

**Beta: Mimi, osease yo :D **

**Capítulo tentativo y no autorizado por su beta Andi, si lo consideran podría haber modificaciones... **

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales…No pregunte XD**

**Música recomendada: la que gusten escuchar!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

Cuando eres niña sueñas con encontrar al amor de tu vida, ese amor que tan solo mirarlo, tus horas se convierten en minutos, los minutos en segundos y éstos en suspiros de nada, por que no te alcanzan para pasarlos con él.

Sueñas en casarte con un vaporoso vestido blanco, caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia inundada de flores al encuentro del amor, con una fiesta en un hermoso salón lleno de velas y luces, con todos tus familiares reunidos para celebrar la alegría de que al fin encontraste el verdadero amor.

Soñar no cuesta nada y de eso estoy completamente segura, hoy, el día de mi boda, no era nada en comparación con lo que en mis sueños de niña tuve.

El vaporoso vestido blanco se cambió por un sencillo vestido color crema, la iglesia inundad de flores se cambió por la oficina del registro civil y de la fiesta ni hablar, eso se cambiaría por un sándwich en la cafetería del hospital.

Edward estaba nervioso y forzó una sonrisa cuando el juez nos dio una plática sobre el matrimonio. Sabía que él no quería hacer esto, solo lo hacía por el bien de nuestra hija. Se escuchaba tan bonito eso, nuestra hija.

Tan solo recordarla hacía que instantáneamente apareciera una sonrisa en mis labios.

La boda terminó con un simple "acepto" por parte de ambos, la firma de las actas y listo, desde hoy ya era la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Mi madre se encontraba a mi lado, ella me deseó lo mejor, al igual que Esme.

Después de que el acta de matrimonio estuvo lista, pasamos al área de registro de nacimiento, donde nombramos a nuestra hija como Nevaeh Carlie Cullen Swan.

Carlisle y Esme firmaron algunos documentos para ingresarnos a Nevaeh y a mí a los seguros médicos.

Cuando el papeleo estuvo en orden regresamos al hospital, para sacar al fin después de un largo tiempo a mí gusana.

Moría por tenerla en casa, poder abrazarla y cuidarla siempre.

Cuando llegamos al hospital me dirigí al área de Pediatría por ella, mientras tanto, Carlisle y Edward fueron a hacerse cargo de la cuenta del hospital.

Al entrar en la sala, las enfermeras ya la tenían lista, vestía una maya color beige con círculos café, imitando la piel de una jirafa, un suéter color rojo y unas diminutas bailarinas color rojo con diamantina.

—Oh por Dios —murmuré cuando la vi—. Gusana, que linda que estás… ¿Quién te trajo esto?

—Pues, ¿quién va a ser? su tía la mas _fashion_ de todas—habló Alice.

—Alice, gracias, se ve hermosa.

—No las des, tonta, es mi única sobrina y, además, es una pequeña _Stars_, necesita brillar — dijo tocando sus pequeñas bailarinas con diamantina.

—Oh, sí, una _Stars_ —dije levantando mis brazos y chocando mis caderas con las de Alice en señal de saludo.

— ¿Listas, chicas? —habló mamá—. Oh, pequeña —canturreo, —viene la "tita" Renée por su pequeñas —dijo tomando en brazos a Nevaeh.

—Sip — respondí dándole énfasis a la "p"—, listas, vamos a casa.

A la salida del hospital, nos esperaban Carlisle y Edward, éste último que al ver a Nevaeh sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Alice, esta fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —dijo tocando el pie de la niña.

—Sí.

—No le pongas esas cosas a la niña —gruñó, todos reímos por su tono enfurruñado.

—Ella es una _Stars_ en entrenamiento y tiene que brillar, además, se ve hermosa… no te vayas a convertir en uno de esos padres posesivos con sus hijas porque aquí tía Alice que la defenderá.

—Ella es hermosa como mi princesa, pero no necesita esas cosas —dijo Edward, le di una sonrisa esperanzada y sonrojada por su comentario, creo que esto nos va a salir bien.

.

.

.

Tener a mi gusana de nuevo en casa fue lo mejor, ahora que ya todos sabían de su existencia y estábamos más al pendiente de ella, mi madre la tenía en brazos casi siempre, no quería separarse de ella, y lo hacía solamente cuando reclamaba su comida; juro por Dios que si fuera posible que las abuelas pudieran amamantar a sus nietos, lo hubiera hecho, mi madre estaba encantada con la idea de tener un nuevo bebé en casa.

Por su parte, Edward se estaba tomando muy en serio su paternidad, me ayudaba en todo, aprendió a hervir sus biberones, a doblar la ropa, a cambiarla de conjunto, a cargarla sin miedo y con una sola mano, la alimentaba y hasta se ofreció a cambiarla de pañal. Pero cuando Nevaeh hizo de las suyas y orinó su mano, dejó de ofrecerse de nuevo.

No habíamos vuelto a hablar de nosotros o de su novia, ese tema estaba vetado, cuando estábamos solos, sólo hablábamos de la niña y de cosas vánales como viejos amigos.

Esme nos informó que no viviríamos con ellos, que habían conseguido un departamento cerca de la casa de ellos en Long Beach y que lo pagaríamos con ayuda de una mesada que nos darían a los tres, junto con un trabajo de medio tempo que debíamos conseguir. Así que supongo que el vivir las 24 horas del día con tu mejor amigo, el amor de tu vida y el padre de tu hija no sería tan complicado…

¿O sí?

.

.

.

Estuvimos en casa de mi madre por una semana más mientras ella pedía una licencia para ayudar en la mudanza. Alice, Esme y Carlisle regresaron un día después de que la niña salió del hospital, quedándose Edward en Phoenix.

El día de la inminente partida de Phoenix a Los Ángeles llegó, y con ello el sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de mí al tener que despedirme de mis amigas, casi hermanas, y dejar a mi madre, aunque técnicamente de ella me despediría en dos semanas más, esto era como un adelanto de lo que sentiría al enfrentarme sola a una nueva vida.

Las chicas y yo tuvimos una cena de despedida, reímos, lloramos, cantamos y la pasamos fenomenal, prometí enviarles fotos de mi gusana todos los meses, así como hablarles y no perder el contacto con ellas.

El viaje a los Ángeles no fue muy complicado, Nevaeh la pasó dormida en los brazos de su padre. Al bajar del avión, encontramos a los Cullen que nos llevaron a nuestra nueva casa.

El departamento estaba en una zona muy tranquila, y había un lindo parque donde podía llevar a pasear a la niña en mis tardes libres.

Fuimos presentados a Gabriel, que era el conserje del edificio, era un tipo bajito, de piel morena y muy simpático, y después de darnos la bienvenida nos ayudó a subir todas las maletas que trajimos con nosotros.

El departamento era muy amplio y luminoso debido a la pintura de las paredes, contaba con una cocina de gabinetes altos en color obscuro, junto con un pequeño desayunador, el salón contaba con un pequeña sala de piel color rojo y varios cuadros muy bonitos, también tenía dos recámaras, una que se suponía que sería la principal, que ocuparíamos él y yo, o eso supuse porque estaba lleno con nuestras cosas. Las paredes eran de un blanco ostión, justo en el centro de la habitación, había una gran cama con un edredón café y varios cojines color rojo y beige, a ambos lados de la cama había una mesita de noche con unas lindas lámparas, a los pies de la cama, se encontraba un gran tapete de colores similares a los del edredón.

La habitación de Nevaeh era la más linda, estaba pintada de un rosa pastel con una cenefa de bailarinas de ballet, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cuna color blanco junto con un cambiador y varios juguetes.

.

.

.

Después de conocer el departamento y dejar algunas de nuestras cosas, regresamos a casa de los Cullen, donde dormiríamos hasta que no tuviéramos acondicionado el departamento. Mi madre y los padres de Edward se fueron en el Mercedes de Carlisle, mientras tanto nosotros nos subimos al auto de Edward.

Él iba conduciendo muy tranquilamente por el vecindario donde se suponía que se encontraba la casa de los Cullen, cuando pasamos enfrente de un grupo de chicas las cuales al parecer conocían a Edward porque una de ellas gritó su nombre y le hacía señas con su mano para que se acercara.

—Ni se te ocurra parar —habló Alice haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—No lo voy a hacer, no tienes por qué darme órdenes.

—Solo era un recordatorio.

—Wow… ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? —hablé poniéndome en medio de los dos asientos del frente para enterarme qué era lo que hablaban.

—Nada—gruñó Edward, lo cual dejó muy en claro que el tema quedaba terminado, así que regrese a mi asiento.

Después de ese incidente, llegamos a casa de los Cullen totalmente exhaustos, mi madre pidió retirarse a duchar a la habitación de visitas donde pasaría la noche, mientras tanto la gusana y yo subimos a la habitación de Edward, el cual había desaparecido de la casa al llegar.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Esme nos mandó llamar para cenar, nos encontrábamos en una animada platica, cuando se escuchó un portazo lo cual supusimos que era Edward, el cuál había llegado de quién sabe dónde, y sí, en efecto se trataba de él.

A los pocos minutos, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, muy discretamente Alice fue a abrir y se escuchó la voz de una chica muy disgustada preguntando por Edward. Tanto Esme como Carlisle, se levantaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba en la entrada de su casa.

No preste atención ya que el llanto de mi gusana por el intercomunicador me alarmó, subí a ver qué era lo que pasaba con ella, sin tomarle importancia a la visita de los Cullen. Cuando llegué a la habitación, la pequeña controladora ya se encontraba en los brazos de su padre.

—Hey —saludé a lo cual él solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza—, pensé que no estabas en casa.

—Acabo de llegar —respondió—. Regresa a cenar, yo me quedo con ella.

—No, llego visita y la cena fue interrumpida, además ya había terminado —expliqué.

—Ok… bueno, pequeña gusana, me iré a duchar ya que estas más tranquila.

—Edward —llamó Esme a la puerta—. Tienes visita.

— ¿Yo? ¿Quién es?

—Sólo baja.

—Ok… Ya voy… Ahora regreso gusana, princesa —dijo dándonos un beso en la frente a ambas.

Suspiré.

Nevaeh no tenía intenciones de estar en la cama así que se quejó y la tuve que tomar en brazos para calmarla, pero al parecer mis brazos no los quería. Aún faltaba una hora para su cena así que para entretenerla, busqué su chupón por todas partes de la habitación y como no lo encontré baje a la cocina con la gusana en brazos por uno nuevo al hervidor de biberones.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, escuché a alguien muy alterado en la puerta, supuse que era Alice porque ella siempre se tomaba los pleitos muy enserio.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que al entrar a la cocina se encontraba ella ahí al lado de sus padres.

—Vaya, alguien está muy molesto —dije al entrar a la cocina, no había prestado mucha atención la pelea en la sala pero sabía que era algo importante—, ¿problemas? —cuestioné.

—No—respondió Esme—. Ya no más —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Mi madre? —cuestioné.

—Subió a la habitación, estaba cansada —habló Carlisle.

— ¿Le sucede algo? —interrogó Esme al ver a pequeña inquieta.

—No, es sólo que quiere que su padre la mime —expliqué—. A mí solo me quiere cuando le doy de comer —dije en tono de broma.

— ¿DÓNDE ESTA? —oímos el fuerte grito de alguien en la sala y salimos a ver qué pasaba—. ¿ESTA AQUÍ VERDAD, POR ESO QUIERES QUE ME VAYA?

—Baja la voz, Bianca… Por favor.

—NO… ME PIDES QUE ENTIENDA… QUE DE LA NADA LLEGÓ UNA TIPA Y DICE QUE TIENE UNA HIJA TUYA Y AHORA ME QUIERES DEJAR... TENÍAMOS PLANES, EDWARD.

— ¿Eres tú, verdad? —dijo una rubia despampanante que me resultaba familiar—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para intentar quitarme a mi novio, enjaretándole a una niña que estoy segura ni de él es?

Alcé una ceja y miré a Edward con una pregunta en la cara.

—Basta, Bianca, te dije que basta…. Vámonos, hablaremos después y en otra parte, la niña está aquí… Vas a asustarla.

—NO… Yo de aquí no me voy, sin antes darle su merecido a esta zorra.

Todo paso muy rápido. La tal Bianca se me fue encima jalándome de mi cabello fuertemente y empujándome al suelo, yo traía a Nevaeh en brazos, en todo momento traté de protegerla así que no pude defenderme y cuando menos lo pensé la idiota esa se quería subir encima de mí con la niña en brazos. No lo logró, gracias a Dios, y a que Edward la tomó de la cintura y me la sacó de encima.

—SACALA DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE —gritó Esme.

Él la arrastro a la puerta de entrada golpeando el pecho de Edward mientras yo estaba tirada en el suelo aún.

— ¿Estás bien? —cuestionaron—, ¿lastimo a la niña?

—No… Creo que no, solo está asustada.

—Maldita estúpida —dijo Alice—, ¿cómo se atreve? —acarició mi cabello tratando de acomodar los mechones de cabello que Bianca había sacado de su lugar.

Traté de calmar a Nevaeh pero no lo conseguí, así que le pedí a Alice que me trajera un gran vaso de agua para calmarme un poco y alimentar a la niña.

Subí a la habitación y comencé a alimentar a Nevaeh. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se dejó llevar a los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando estaba a punto de acostarla en la cuna de viaje, entró Edward a la habitación.

—Siento mucho lo de hace rato, ¿están bien? —cuestionó, a lo cual asentí—. ¿Te lastimó?

—No… Sólo asusto a la niña —respondí—, era ella ¿verdad?, tu novia —él asintió.

—No se lo tomó muy bien —dijo—. Me llamó patán, idiota y muchas cosas más—habló con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, la cual no llegó a sus ojos.

—No, yo lo siento… Esto es por mi culpa.

—No digas eso, las cosas son como son y listo.

—Pero…

—Sin peros… olvidemos lo que paso ¿sí?… Te prometo que nunca jamás, nadie va a volver a poner en duda que la niña es mi hija y nadie las va a ofender —asentí—. ¿Sabes?, ahora son una parte muy importante de mí… Ambas, no podría vivir sin ustedes. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a ver si me han dejado algo de cena —y sin más dejó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y salió de la habitación, dejándome alucinada por sus palabras.

Formaba parte especial en su vida pero, ¿cómo?, cómo una amiga, cómo la madre de su hija, pero nunca jamás cómo el amor de su vida y eso lastimaba a mi corazón.

.

.

.

El regreso a la escuela fue una tortura, me esforzaba el doble que en Cesar Chávez para sacar buenas notas, nunca me consideré una alumna modelo pero en esta escuela todos eran unos cerebritos, comenzando por Edward y terminando con él.

Al inicio, fui burla de muchas y muchos, era la alumna nueva que para empeorar la situación tenía una hija del chico gigoló de la escuela y la zorra que le había bajado el novio a la Miss Universo frustrada llamada Bianca.

No tenía muchos amigos, mi círculo social se reducía a Alice y su hermano. No me causaba demasiado estrés el no tener amigos, al fin y al cabo solo iba a terminar mis materias para poder obtener el certificado y conseguir un trabajo mejor que al que tenía como cajera en un minisúper tres días a la semana.

Por su parte, Edward trabajaba como auxiliar en la clínica donde trabajaba Carlisle.

Las cosas entra ambos iban de maravilla, compartíamos habitación pero hasta ahí, el dormía en su lado de la cama y yo del mío, como muchas veces habíamos hecho antes de los afortunados encuentros que no quiero recordar porque que una corriente eléctrica atravesaba mi espina dorsal.

Nevaeh nos sorprendía día a día con sus cambios y muecas, como nos manipulaba con sus quejidos, esa pequeña gusana iba a controlarnos. Pero yo era feliz con la idea.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar deprisa y sin pensarlo llego la tan esperada boda de mi madre, por ese motivo regresamos a Phoenix para la celebración, la cual fue hermosa, mi madre lucía feliz y yo estaba feliz por su felicidad.

El verano también trajo el final del Bachillerato, y con ello, el viaje de graduación que habían organizado las Stars, iríamos a Miami por una semana. Las chicas estaban locas con la idea, querían tener un buen bronceado para su ingreso a la universidad.

Ángela y Ben irían a la universidad en Phoenix a estudiar finanzas, Emment, Jasper y Rose se mudarían a L.A, e ingresarían a diferentes universidades.

Rose estudiaría sistemas de la información, Emmett estudiaría Derecho, Jasper Psicóloga, Alice Diseño de modas, Edward Medicina y yo había optado por una carrera corta, estudiaría cultura de Belleza.

Una semana antes de partir, Ángela, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Ben llegaron a L.A, para preparar todo para el viaje, los chicos para pasar un tiempo tirados en la sala de mi departamento jugando X-Box, y las Stars de compras de un nuevo cargamento de sandalias, vestidos, lentes, shorts, bloqueadores, bronceadores, bikinis, y mini-bikinis.

El tan gran esperado día de la partida a Miami llegó, me despedí de la gusana que se quedaría con sus abuelos por estos días, no sin antes dejarles todos mis números de teléfono que por supuesto, Esme ya lo sabía de memoria, pues ella cuidaba de Nevaeh cuando iba a la escuela.

Edward casi llora al despedirse de la niña, creo que la íbamos a extrañar mucho estos días pero nos serviría para despejar nuestras mentes y comenzar una nueva etapa.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capitulo …**

**Mis DR3 –Maarie-Sara, Ali, Alexa, Mimiercoles, Anndie esta chica loca las quiere muchoooooooooooote mis Babys :D…**

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y comentarios por tomarse el tiempo de dejar coment, a las lectoras silenciosas y discretas también... mientras contesto personalmente les doy mil gracias de esta manera:**

**Heather Doll**, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, **Angy Mansen Cullen,** Kriss21, **CindyLis**, Tatahasi, **marie101008,** Tanya Masen Cullen, **NikkiMellark**, Mitica, **Maru-chan1296**, Siria Anderson**, FlorVillu**, Karina Castillo, **Sofy Vicky**, viivii alice, **ALEXANDRACAST,** ini narvel, **yatzel**, corimar cautela, **yessenya**, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, **Saha Denali**, Sarah-Crish Cullen,**Kjmima**, DuuuuulceCullen-x, **Alisaness Cullen** , lucia cullen hale, **jamlvg8,** Vanessa, **Gaaby**, Lorna Celaya, **Ana Cullen,** Samyzoc**, Zolesita,**ViviOR'CS**, Monidelopez25,**liloc**, Kjmina,**Mafer Patts**, Zujeyane,**Moonlullaby97**, Veritoxs,**Spidermonkey**, Mirylion,**Nely**, Beastyle,**Jailanny**, Sky twiCulleb Indira**Cullen Clan Mayer**, harutsy,**Zoalesita**, Wildstew,**Rosse Pattinson**, AYDECULLEN,**catitaCullen,**naielena,**lili4ever**, ISACOB,**Vanesa Pinilla**, Ross,** Blackhole16**, caro508,**Cath Rosteniana,**NikkiMellark,**Rakelluvre**, evecullen94,**.LUTZ**, Jossi-Cullen**

**Agréguenmeen Fb...(**Ame D'Cullen Pattinson) lo se cero original ... pidanme unirse y con gusto las agrego a el...

**AME D'CULLEN-PATTINSON**

* * *

** Si, otra vez yo molestando...**

**Bueno aquí esta el capi, si quieren matar a Bianca las invito al**

**"TEAM ODIAMOS A LA PELITEÑIDA TONTA DE BIANCA"**

**las inscripciones siguen abiertas en el grupo del fic...**

**si ya se yo no molo... pero como no se me dan las palabras por eso me hice beta jajajaja**

**aja eso no importaba...**

**bien es el regalito de Ame por Navidad, esta en el ranchu tal la Chimoltrufia bate que bate para la cena de esta noche y ps me pidio de favor que lo subiera...**

**bien ya me voy que no me he arreglado y si me tardo mas probablemente me regañen...**

**besos babys y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS USTEDES**

**hasta la vista babys. **

**MIMI AFTERHOURS SANZ **

**XOXO ****(jaja siempre quise decir eso...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holitas! ! !**

**Esta vez no esta Ame a cargo, estoy yo, si señor!**

**Beta: Mimi, osease yo :D**

**Capítulo tentativo y no autorizado por su beta Andi, si lo consideran podría haber modificaciones...**

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales…No pregunte XD**

**Música recomendada: la que gusten escuchar!**

* * *

Capítulo 10.

_Los pasajeros del vuelo 29482 de American Airlines con destino a Miami Florida favor de abordar por la sala C._

Ese era nuestro vuelo y yo no podía despegarme de mi gusana. Era la primera vez después de su nacimiento que no me despegaba de ella y esto estaba resultando realmente duro. Di un suspiro y se la pasé a Esme, quien la recibió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vamos, Bells, perderemos el vuelo —comentó Alice.

—Cállate, Alice, cuando te despegues de tu bebé por primera vez entenderás. —Gruñí y ella levantó las manos de forma defensiva.

—Espero y eso no sea pronto —comentó Esme—, ¿llevan sus píldoras, niñas?

— ¡Mamá!— renegó Alice.

— ¿Qué?, sé que no dormirán las niñas con las niñas y los niños con los niños, seamos realistas —habló Esme y los chicos comenzaron a silbar con su manos en los bolsillos—. Amo a mi nieta pero por el momento quiero que ella sea la reina.

— ¡Bueno!, vámonos —dijo Emmett moviendo las manos para acabar con esta incómoda charla.

Edward se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos a su madre para depositar un beso en la frente de nuestra hija, y jalándome para alcanzar al resto que ya iban un poco más adelantados.

Abordamos en tiempo récord y a la hora establecida. El vuelo fue realmente tranquilo. Sí, así fue porque solamente con abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad y colocarme los audífonos con mi música favorita, caí rendida y dormí hasta que sentí un ligero movimiento en mi hombro, era para avisarme que habíamos llegado.

Cuando bajamos del avión, un viento cargado de sal, agua y diversión nos recibió. Todos, incluyéndome, con una sonrisa en los labios corrimos por nuestro equipaje para abordar una camioneta con las iniciales del hotel donde nos quedaríamos.

Miami era hermoso, más soleado que L.A., las personas perecían mas relajadas y por donde quiera que miraras podías ver el azul del mar.

El hotel era enorme, estaba en una de las muchas playas privadas del área; contaba con su propia discoteca, cuatro restaurantes, ocho piscinas, 2500 habitaciones y kilómetros de playa.

En el recibidor del hotel se encontraban dos anfitrionas con unos diminutos bikinis que dejaron a los chicos babeando por el living del hotel, y al pobre Emmett todo mallugado de tanto golpe que le dio Rose para que no las viera. La recepcionista un chica muy amable que nos entregó las llaves electrónicas de cuatro habitaciones.

Una para Ben y Angela, otra para Rose y Emmett, otra para Alice y Jasper y la última para Edward y para mí.

Alice entregó las habitaciones y cada quien se dirigió la suya no sin antes acordar que nos veríamos en el restaurante "Sabor a mi" para el almuerzo y decidir que íbamos a hacer por la tarde.

La habitación era muy amplia, con las paredes pintadas de un color crema para darle más luminosidad; como todas las habitaciones de los hoteles, contaba con una sala de estar con un pequeño sillón en "L" verde menta y un par de lámparas a juego, una gran pantalla de plasma, al fondo de la habitación había un ventanal con puertas corredizas que te llevaba a un muy lindo balcón con vista al mar. Una habitación muy linda pero con un gran detalle, una sola cama, hermosa sí, pero solo una, con su edredón color dorado y con un conjunto de cojines del mismo verde que el sofá para darle armonía.

—Este, yo eligió el sofá —dije rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Estás loca?... Princesa, es ilógico que habiendo una cama tan cómoda quieras el sofá.

—Pero es que solo hay una —dije alarmada.

—Princesa, por favor, hemos dormido todas las noches juntos sin hacer nada, no veo por qué no podamos dormir esta semana juntos.

—Bueno, como me convertí en una persona no muy grata para ti —dije lo que mi corazón loco sentía.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó.

— Seamos honestos, Edward, desde hace meses ya no eres el mismo conmigo, me evitas, vivimos juntos pero eres un completo extraño ahora…y ¿sabes lo que más me duele?, que en verdad quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta y sé que después de este lío ya no tendré jamás a mi amigo. —Exploté, creo que mis hormonas me están jugando una muy buena.

— Sé que las cosas se han complicado, pero no te evito, es que ahora me resulta mas difícil comunicarme contigo… han cambiado mis sentimientos hacia ti… te quiero, te respeto… pero no quiero confundir las cosas más de las que están.

— Sé a lo que te refieres… a mí también me cuesta trabajo verte como mi amigo después de todo, pero no quiero perder tu amistad, eres muy importante en mi vida.

— Ni yo… hagamos algo, ¿sí? Tomémonos un descanso… que estas vacaciones nos sirvan para que volvamos a poner las cosas como antes, ¿te parece, princesa?

— Sí —contesté después de un rato, con la esperanza de que al fin pudiéramos ser más que amigos—. Te quiero —dije sonriendo.

— Yo más, princesita. —Posó sus ojos en mí y se fue acercando lentamente y sin más me besó.

Comenzó suave, solo el roce de nuestros labios, él me abrazó por la cintura y yo coloqué mis brazos en su nuca dándole un suave masaje en su cabello. Él me apretó más y me pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, a lo que yo correspondí gustosa. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada minuto, mi sangre corría a prisa por mi cuerpo.

Edward fue arrastrándome al sofá sin dejar de besarme, coló sus manos debajo de mi blusa y acariciando mi vientre dejó mis labios, recorrió mi mandíbula para besar mi cuello, lo cual hizo que mi piel se erizara y diera un sonoro suspiro.

Cuando pretendía quitar mi blusa, el teléfono móvil sonó y ambos pegamos un brinco despegándonos inmediatamente y posándonos a los extremos del sofá.

Me levanté a prisa, tomé el teléfono y leí el mensaje de Rose:

"**Cuando quieran, tortolos, morimos de hambre". **

—Es Rose, que nos esperan abajo —murmuré.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Dame un segundo —dije y corrí al baño.

No sé qué acababa de pasar pero me sentía apenada y desconcertada, no quise darle más vueltas al asunto, los chicos esperaban por nosotros. Me refresqué, me coloqué un bikini y me maquillé nuevamente.

Salí del baño con un vestido de playa sobre mi bikini, unas sandalias, tomé mi bolso y lo llené de mis cosas necesarias mientras Edward se cambiaba de ropa.

Salimos diez minutos después y nos dirigimos al restaurante en el cual los chicos nos esperaban.

Ordenamos, comimos, reímos y la pasamos muy bien, después de eso pasamos a la piscina para aprovechar los rayos del sol.

Después de ese inesperado beso las cosas se calmaron, la primera noche decidimos salir a recorrer el área, paseamos por el muelle, cenamos en un lindo restaurante y ya muy entrada la noche regresamos al hotel, muy cansada y sin ganas de pensar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de llamar a Esme para preguntar por la gusana, nos pusimos unos nuevos bikinis y tomamos nuestras bolsas y nos fuimos para el muelle donde la organizadora oficial del viaje, Alice, programó pasar todo el día en un yate y navegar por las lindas aguas del Atlántico.

El paseo fue de lo mejor, tomamos el sol en la corteza del yate, Ben preparó unas deliciosas margaritas, jugamos cartas, nadamos en una zona hermosa, charlamos y la pasamos de maravilla.

Pasando la tarde regresamos a nuestras habitaciones para descansar antes de la cena.

Edward estaba viendo televisión mientras yo estaba untando crema hidratante en mi cuerpo para evitar la resequedad después de tanto sol.

—Princesa, llamó Alice, que nos esperan en el restaurante.

Salí del cuarto de baño con mi pijama puesta.

—No tengo ganas de salir, estoy cansada, prefiero quedarme y pedir a la habitación —dije.

—Ok, yo tampoco estoy de ánimos, creo que seguiré con tu plan, avisaré a los chicos para que no nos esperen. —Asentí y me tumbé en la cama comenzando a ver la película que Edward veía.

Edward después de hablar con Jasper se tumbó al lado contrario mío, quedando nuestras caras encontradas.

—Al final todos se quedarán en sus habitaciones.

—Creo que todos estamos muy cansados y tenemos que reponer fuerzas para los días que quedan, y más esos tortolos que al parecer han tenido y tendrán mucha acción —comenté según los cuchicheos que habían realizado las chicas.

— ¡Iugh! Bella, no quiero imaginarme qué hacen mis amigos con mi hermana y sus amigas a las cuales considero mis hermanas también.

—Reí… no quiero ni pensar cuando Nevaeh crezca y nos presente a su novio.

— ¡NO DIGAS ESO! —gruñó—. Mi bebé no tendrá novio hasta los treinta.

—Sí, lo que tú digas… —reí.

—Eres una madre muy liberal y sonsacadora —me dijo en forma de broma.

—Y tú un padre muy gruñón —le piqué.

— ¿Ah sí? pues mira de lo que soy capaz —dijo lanzándose sobre mí, comenzando a hacerme cosquillas.

Comencé a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo, riendo y lanzando maldiciones, ambos reíamos, rogué, supliqué que parara, después de un rato se detuvo, él estaba completamente encima de mí con sus manos soportando su peso a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Tenía el cabello desordenado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo sería mi aspecto después de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de cosquillas. Cuando subí la mirada a sus ojos, estos estaban soñadores y profundamente sexys, dejé de sonreír y noté que él también lo hizo, comenzó a bajar lentamente para posar sus labios en los míos.

El sabor de ese beso era de esperanza, amor, confusión, deseo y algunos sentimientos que no pude identificar y así como comenzó terminó. Edward me sonrió y se levantó de encima de mí, tomó mi mano y me jaló para levantarme.

—Bien, ¿qué pedimos de cenar? —cuestionó.

—Este…pues…no sé…—dije, me encontraba contrariada después de ese beso—. ¿A ti qué se te antoja?

— ¿A mí?, la verdad es que tú —susurró.

— ¿Qué?

—Que… pues… lo que se te antoje a ti.

—Me gustaría una hamburguesa —dije después de pensar un rato.

—Entonces ya está, pidamos hamburguesas.

Cenamos viendo una película que pasaban en televisión, no presté mucha atención porque mi mente estaba en ese beso que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

No sé qué fue lo que lo incitó a besarme pero me gustó, extrañaba sus besos, recordé los momentos que pasamos juntos al inicio de nuestro trato. Recordé el cómo me sentí al estar en sus brazos.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no estaba bien, debería dejarlo pasar como él lo hacía; miré de reojo en su dirección y él estaba absorto en la película.

Me levanté, saqué el carrito de la cena al pasillo, cepillé mis dientes, le di las buenas noches y me acurruqué en mi lado de la cama a dormir.

.

.

.

A la mañana las chicas nos disponíamos a pasear por la playa, los chicos habían contratado un servicio de Jet ski, y nosotros tomaríamos el sol en la playa.

Estábamos recostadas sobre unas tumbonas, observando los especímenes masculinos que se encontraban en la playa jugando. Y recalco que con especímenes quiero hacer mención de los demás huéspedes del hotel, no Edward, Emmett, Ben y Jasper. "Estar a dieta no significa que no podamos ver el menú", palabras de Rose, no mías. Aunque técnicamente, yo no estaba a dieta puesto que no estaba en una relación seria con Edward, éramos amigos, solo eso.

— ¡No puede ser! —gruñó Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ángela.

—Mira hacia allá, ¿quién es?

Escuchaba la plática de las chicas sin poner atención, mi mente y mi mirada se encontraban a varios metros de ahí, observando cómo Edward manejaba el Jet ski, usaba solo su traje de baño y su pecho estaba descubierto, prácticamente estaba babeando de verlo así.

— ¿Quién es? —Rose preguntó.

—BIANCA —murmuró Alice.

Al oír esas palabras mi cabeza inmediatamente se volteó en dirección a la cual las chicas apuntaban.

Bianca iba acompañada de varias chicas que supuse que serían amigas de ella, lucía un escultural bikini y unas sandalias de tacón, se acercó a una tumbona alrededor de la piscina y se recostó en ella.

— ¿Qué diablos hace esa peliteñida aquí? —murmuró Alice—. ¿Qué no le quedó bien claro que no se podía acercar a mi hermano?, él está casado y feliz.

Fruncí el ceño, Angela y Rose me miraron con cara de interrogación, les relaté lo poco que sabía, que Bianca era la novia de Edward antes de que se enterara de Nevaeh y que terminó con ella cuando volvió a L.A., que ella no se tomó muy bien las cosas y que me atacó en casa de Edward, también les conté que ella se encargó de desprestigiarme en mi nueva escuela.

— ¿Y Edward la ha buscado? —preguntó Rose.

—Al parecer no —respondí—. Está muy centrado, nos cuida a la niña y a mí, trabaja, no sale a fiestas como antes, ni se liga a cualquier escoba con falda, no hemos vuelto a hablar de Bianca, dijo que era caso terminado yo lo di por hecho y espero que sea así.

— ¿Lo amas?

—Como una tonta… en verdad quiero que este matrimonio funcione, que volvamos a ser amigos… de hecho, decidimos que estas vacaciones nos servirían para ser los amigos de antes —suspiré—. Tengo la esperanza que sirvan para formalizar las cosas y que seamos una pareja normal, no que solo seamos padres, pero ahora con ella aquí mis posibilidades se reducen.

—Ains… ¡Amiga!... ¿Edward sabe eso? —cuestionó Angie.

—No tal cual.

—A ver, ¿cómo? —dijo Rose.

—Pues sabe que quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, pero no que intentemos ser una pareja normal.

— ¿Cómo que normal?…O sea, Bella, ¿me estás tratando de decir que no lo son?, después de estos meses, ¿no ha pasado nada de nada? —cuestionó Rose alzando las cejas.

—No. —Me sonrojé—. No ha pasado nada de nada desde la semana en la cual me embaracé de Nevaeh… tal vez uno que otro beso, pero de ahí nada.

— _¡OH MY GOOD!_

— ¡Eso hace mucho!

—Sí —suspiré.

—Yo conozco a mi hermano y sé que te ama —habló por fin Alice.

—No, él me lo dijo, él ama a Bianca —respondí.

— ¿A esa peliteñida?, ni lo digas, solo está embobado por sus curvas y su facilidad en la cama. —Ese comentario me dolió mucho.

—Pero, dices que Edward no ha salido con nadie ni con esa en todo este tiempo —dijo Angie.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Tengo un plan —murmuró Rose.

— ¡Oh no! Eso me huele a problemas —hablé.

—No, nada de problemas, esto saldrá bien —sonrió Rose.

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas? —cuestionó Angie.

—Vamos a poner a mi hermano a prueba —dijo Alice entendiendo las señas que hacía Rose.

— ¿A prueba de qué? —interrogué.

—Bella, mi hermano es un macho arrogante ante todo, vamos ver cómo reacciona si alguien empieza a cortejarte.

—Pero yo no quiero que nadie me corteje más que él.

—No seas tonta, es parte del plan…Ven— murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me jaló haci un grupo de chicos que jugaban con un disco, ellos se acercaron a saludar, yo estaba un poco tímida pero sonreía con ellos, eran unos chicos muy simpáticos; Tom se ofreció a enseñarnos a lanzar el disco.

Yo acepté. Tom estaba detrás de mí y sostenía mi mano mientras me daba instrucciones de cómo lanzar el disco. Me soltó y lo lancé no muy lejos, lo cual me hizo patear la arena en señal de frustración, a causa de eso él se rio de mí.

— ¡Oye! —Golpeé su hombro—, recuerda que soy primeriza —le dije con ambas manos al lado de mi cadera.

—Está bien, Bella, inténtalo de nuevo.

Justo cuando Tom se iba a poner detrás de mí sentí que alguien me jalaba de la cintura.

—Amor —dijo Edward.

— ¿Sí? —respondí confusa, nunca me llamaba amor, solo princesa o Bella.

— ¿No me presentas? —cuestionó.

—Ah sí, mira Edward, él es un reciente amigo, Tom. Tom, él es Edward, él es mi… mi...

—Soy su esposo —recalcó Edward.

—Sí, eso, él es mi esposo —confirmé.

—Vaya, son muy jóvenes —dijo Tom—. Chico afortunado. —Sonrió.

—Vamos a cambiarnos porque iremos a almorzar —dijo Edward apretando la mandíbula.

—Si, vamos…gracias por enseñarme, Tom, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos, Bella —dijo Tom y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla.

Oí a Edward gruñir y Tom levantó las manos en son de paz. Tom dio media vuelta y Edward me jaló hacia donde estaban los chicos. Miré a lo lejos que Alice, Rose y Angie tenían una sonrisa diabólica en los labios, sonreí negando y seguí caminando en dirección a la habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Edward estaba muy enfurruñado, se metió a la ducha donde estuvo bastante rato.

Alice me envió un mensaje:

"**Plan seduciendo a Edward en marcha, nos vemos en 5 min. en el lobby".**

¿Qué diablos se traían entre manos estas locas? Le dejé una nota a Edward y bajé a ver qué se tramaban estos diablillos.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una de las salitas comunes, me dirigí a ellas.

— ¿Qué pasó con Tom? —preguntó Alice.

—Nada, se molestó, le dejó en claro que era mi esposo y me sacó de ahí. Ahora está en la ducha muy enfurruñado y no sé por qué.

— ¿Por qué va a ser, tonta? —habló Rose—. Se puso celoso.

— ¿Sí?

—Claro, si te digo, mi hermano te ama.

— ¿Por qué rayos no me lo demuestra?, ¿qué no se da cuenta que estoy loca por él?

—Pues de eso se trata el plan, que él se dé cuenta que estás loca por él.

—Se te olvida algo, Alice —murmuré—. Bianca está en el hotel, si él la ve, de seguro ni me prestará atención.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, este hotel es inmenso, haremos todo lo posible por que no se vean hasta que él esté completamente enfermo de celos y abra los ojos.

— ¿Cómo haremos eso? —interrogó Angie.

—Fase 1: Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta. Te me pones algo muy sexy, vamos a hacerle notar a mi hermano que tiene una gran mujer a su lado y que no tiene que buscar a más.

—Manos a la obra —dijo Alice extendiendo su mano hacia el frente y todas imitamos el gesto

—1…2…3… ¡Stars! —gritamos.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capitulo …**

**Mis DR3 –Maarie-Sara, Ali, Alexa, Mimiercoles, Anndie esta chica loca las quiere muchoooooooooooote mis Babys :D…**

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y comentarios por tomarse el tiempo de dejar coment, a las lectoras silenciosas y discretas también... mientras contesto personalmente les doy mil gracias de esta manera:**

**Heather Doll**, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, **Angy Mansen Cullen,** Kriss21, **CindyLis**, Tatahasi, **marie101008,** Tanya Masen Cullen, **NikkiMellark**, Mitica, **Maru-chan1296**, Siria Anderson**, FlorVillu**, Karina Castillo, **Sofy Vicky**, viivii alice, **ALEXANDRACAST,** ini narvel, **yatzel**, corimar cautela, **yessenya**, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, **Saha Denali**, Sarah-Crish Cullen,**Kjmima**, DuuuuulceCullen-x, **Alisaness Cullen** , lucia cullen hale, **jamlvg8,** Vanessa, **Gaaby**, Lorna Celaya, **Ana Cullen,** Samyzoc**, Zolesita,**ViviOR'CS**, Monidelopez25,**liloc**, Kjmina,**Mafer Patts**, Zujeyane,**Moonlullaby97**, Veritoxs,**Spidermonkey**, Mirylion,**Nely**, Beastyle,**Jailanny**, Sky twiCulleb Indira**Cullen Clan Mayer**, harutsy,**Zoalesita**, Wildstew,**Rosse Pattinson**, AYDECULLEN,**catitaCullen,**naielena,**lili4ever**, ISACOB,**Vanesa Pinilla**, Ross,** Blackhole16**, caro508,**Cath Rosteniana,**NikkiMellark,**Rakelluvre**, evecullen94,**.LUTZ**, Jossi-Cullen**

**(Y LAS QUE FALTAN LO SIENTO, ANDO A FULL CON LA ESCUELA Y APENAS TENGO TIEMPO PARA EL BETEO, PERO SE LES AGRADECE TAMBIÉN, NO ES MALA ONDA, ES DORI QUE NO SE PONE LAS PILAS)**

**Agréguenmeen Fb...(**Ame D'Cullen Pattinson) lo se cero original ... pidanme unirse y con gusto las agrego a el...

**AME D'CULLEN-PATTINSON**

* * *

**Si, otra vez yo molestando...**

**Bueno aquí esta el capi, si quieren matar a Bianca las invito al**

**"TEAM ODIAMOS A LA PELITEÑIDA TONTA DE BIANCA"**

**las inscripciones siguen abiertas en el grupo del fic...**

**si ya se yo no molo... pero como no se me dan las palabras por eso me hice beta jajajaja**

**aja eso no importaba...**

**BIEN ESTA NOTA DESPUÉS DEL CHISTIN, LA HARÉ SERÍA:**

**MI BABY AME ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL CUIDANDO DE MAMI, ESTÁ ENFERMITA Y BUENO LE TOCÓ SER SU ENFERMERA PERSONAL.**

**GRACIAS A DIOS YA ESTA MEJOR Y POR OBVIAS RAZONES AME NO PUEDE ACTUALIZAR, PIDAMOS POR LA SALUD DE DOÑA MARÍA (MAMÁ DE AME) Y ESPEREMOS QUE SU EVOLUCIÓN SIGA SIENDO FAVORABLE COMO HASTA AHORA, BIEN, ESPERO LES GUSTARÁ EL CAPI Y EN CUANTO LAS COSAS ESTEN BIEN PUES AME ESTARÁ DE VUELTA!**

**BESOS BABYS, LAS QUIERO *-***

**MIMI AFTERHOURS SANZ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Holitas! ! !**

**Esta vez no esta Ame a cargo, estoy yo, si señor!**

**Beta: Mimi, osease yo :D**

**Capítulo tentativo y no autorizado por su beta Andi, si lo consideran podría haber modificaciones...**

**Sin más les dejo el capi nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de esta cabecita loca y experiencias, lugares reales…No pregunte XD**

**Música recomendada: Only Girl (In The World)- Rihanna**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

— ¡Angelaaaa! —gritamos al unisón.

—Ya sal de ahí o llegaremos tarde —exigió Alice. Estaba enfundada en un vestido amarillo de mangas largas y espalda descubierta que se adhería a sus curvas como una segunda piel, su cabello en puntas y sus tacones de infarto.

—Chicas, si es Bella la que tiene que conquistar a Edward, no yo, creo que este vestido no me queda. —Salió tratando de bajarse su mini vestido de lentejuelas blanco con un degradado terminando en coral, zapatillas de trece centímetros color nude y su cabello liso.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —dije poniéndome unos toques de perfume. El traje de esta noche era un hermoso vestido negro, la parte superior era de lentejuelas e imitando un corsé mientras que el resto iba suelto, y tenía unas plumas muy ligeras, las zapatillas eran de color negro altísimas pero me encantaban, mi cabello iba en ondas suaves—. Hoy es noche de fiesta no solo para mí… Te ves hermosa —agregué.

— ¿Listas? —dijo Rose, ella iba con un hermoso blusón rojo de mangas sacadas, entallado hasta la cintura y suelto como un holán hasta la cadera, debajo traía una falda negra muy corta, zapatillas de infarto, y su cabello iba sujeto en una coleta en forma de dona—. ¡Que nuestros hombres desesperan!

Salimos de mi habitación que fungió como salón de belleza para las Star's, entramos al elevador y no pudo faltar la sesión de fotos. Las puertas se abrieron y salimos las cuatro mosqueteras al mismo paso y contoneando las caderas, solo nos faltó la música sexy de fondo.

Las chicas le dedicaron a su respectivo novio una mirada matadora y como también me lo exigieron, yo lo hice ocasionando que Edward se aclarara la garganta.

—Wow, princesa, te ves muy bien —dijo.

—Gracias —dije dándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Emprendimos el viaje al bar donde pasaríamos esta noche, "La Divina Tentación", muy de acuerdo con lo que habíamos planeado para esta noche. Fuimos directo al área VIP, la música sonaba fuerte, se acercó un mesero y pedimos la primera ronda de bebidas.

Después de un rato, las Star's nos encaminamos a la pista ya que los chicos aún no estaban de ánimos, así que empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música moviendo nuestras caderas, cabeza y brazos, haciendo caras sexys y jugando entre nosotras. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con las chicas y esto estaba de maravilla.

Dos rondas de bebidas más y yo comenzaba a sentir el alcohol en mis venas, Alice se acercó a mí y me susurró…

—Tenemos que poner el plan en acción —hice una cara de sorpresa—. Sutilmente mira al área VIP de enfrente.

Lo hice y cual fue mi sorpresa que de espaldas a mí se encontraba ella… Bianca, aunque las luces estaban apagadas pude distinguir su cabellera rubia artificial, un nerviosismo empezó a crecer en mí porque yo sabía bien que si Edward se daba cuenta que estaba en el área me dejaría por ella.

— ¿Qué hago? —cuestioné.

—Tom está por allá —dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la de Bianca—, el plan en marcha, ¡AHORA! —gritó alzando las manos y chocando sus caderas con las mías.

Después de darle un largo trago a mi bebida me giré a la pista donde se encontraban los demás.

— ¿Bailas? —Invité a Edward sobre el sonido de la música, él negó y frunció el ceño, seguí el rumbo de su mirada y me di cuenta que ya había descubierto a cierta rubia artificial—. Tú te lo pierdes, amargado —grité y él se levantó a buscarla.

El plan era poner celoso a Edward con Tom, pero ya que el idiota se fue con la peli-teñida, el plan fracasó y mi autoestima bajó. Me puse lo más sexy que pude para tratar de hacer entender a Edward que al menos sentía algo por mí aparte de ser su amiga y la madre de su hija, pero no, él tenía otros planes.

El alcohol ya estaba haciendo efectos en mí, tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida, si ya me encontraba aquí y me estaba divirtiendo, no dejaría que el rechazo de Edward me afectara; bueno, al menos trataría de disfrazarlo bailando un rato, ya después me preocuparía por que tan roto estaba mi pequeño corazón.

Me dirigí a la mesa de Tom, él estaba rodeado de un grupo grande de chicos y chicas, los mismos que estaban en la playa o eso creo, los saludé y Tom me invitó una bebida la cual acepté gustosa, Tom me preguntó por mi esposo, yo le dije que estábamos disgustados.

—Eso ya lo veo —dijo Tom y me señaló cómo Edward estaba besando a la peli-teñida

Mi corazón se rompió y eso dolió, dolió mucho. Cambié de tema, conversamos de diferentes cosas, me invitó otra ronda de bebidas; Tom sabía aprovechar la situación y no perdía la oportunidad para acercarse a mí para susurrarme preguntas y respuestas que hacían que mi piel se erizara, yo sonreía coquetamente.

Con la vista, como la gran idiota que soy, busqué a Edward y Tom se percató de eso.

—Él está en tu reservado —me susurró—. Después que la rubia le dio una bofetada se fue hacia allá.

— ¿Quién? —respondí.

—Tu esposo, Edmund.

—Edward —dije y me sacudí de hombros restándole importancia, pero eso era muy significativo para mí, él no se fue a follar a la peli-teñida por ahí, oh bueno, todavía no.

Otra ronda de bebidas más…

Quería bailar y comencé a moverme sensualmente en mi lugar, Tom entendió y me llevó a la pista, se escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas "Only girl in the Word".

_Quiero que me ames, como si yo fuera un chica ardiente__  
__Que pienses que yo, te hago lo que te gusta__  
__Así que olvídate del mundo, porque esta noche seremos solo tú y yo__  
__Quiero tenderte la cama, para después hacer que te tragues tu orgullo.__  
_

Comenzamos a bailar, Tom sujetó mis caderas y me acercó a él, busqué con la mirada a cierto idiota pelo cobrizo, el cual se encontraba desparramado en un sillón de la "Divina tentación", el bar donde nos encontrábamos. Hicimos contacto visual y comencé a cantar sin dejar de mirarlo, de bailar y de tocar a Tom.

_Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,__  
__Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,__  
__Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón__  
__La única chica en el mundo...__  
__Como si fuera la única que está al mando__  
__Porque soy la única que sabe có_m_o hacerte sentir hombre__  
__Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,__  
__Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,__  
__Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón__  
__La única..._

Le lancé un beso y le di una de mis sonrisas coquetas. Tom comenzó a besar mi cuello, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la deliciosa sensación que estaba comenzando a estremecer mi cuerpo.

_Quiero que me raptes como un ladrón en la noche__  
__Que me abraces como a una almohada, que me hagas sentir bien__  
__Cariño, voy a contarte todos los secretos que estoy guardando, puedes pasar__  
__Y cuando estés dentro, no podrás escapar, serás mi prisionero durante toda la noche.__Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,__  
__Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,__  
__Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón__  
__La única chica en el mundo...__  
__Como si fuera la única que está al mando__  
__Porque soy la única que sabe...__  
__Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón, la única.__  
_

Al abrir los ojos, él ya no estaba en su lugar y supuse que ya había encontrado de nuevo a su estúpida peli-teñida, así que me dejé llevar y seguí bailando. Hasta que alguien me tomó del brazo.

—Creo que ya has bailado demasiado con mi mujer —demandó Edward y apartó a Tom.

—Deja que ella decida —gruñó Tom.

—Está bien, gracias por la noche Tom, pero no quiero armar un escándalo, ¿sí?… Nos vemos.

—Está bien, preciosa, pero si alguien te molesta házmelo saber —dijo y me dio un beso de despedida en la comisura de los labios.

Edward me apretó más fuerte.

—Oye, idiota, ¿qué te pasa?, suéltame.

—Ahora bailas conmigo —gruñó.

_Llévame a dar un paseo__  
__Oh cariño, llévame a lo alto__  
__Déjame ser la primera__  
__Oh, hagámoslo la noche entera__  
__Llévame a dar un paseo__  
__Oh cariño, llévame a lo alto__  
__Déjame hacer que seas el primero__  
__Hagámoslo la noche entera_

_Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,__  
__Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,__  
__Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón__  
__La única chica en el mundo...__  
__Como si fuera la única que está al mando__  
__Porque soy la única que sabe cómo hacerte sentir hombre__La única chica en el mundo...__  
__Chica en el mundo...__  
__La única chica en el mundo...__  
__Chica en el mundo._

La canción terminó y Edward estampó sus labios en los míos, este beso estaba lleno de pasión, lujuria, coraje y tensión sexual.

Bailamos…

Nos besamos…

Nos tocamos…

Hasta que la "Divina tentación" cerró sus puertas.

Tomamos un taxi y del resto del grupo no supe nada, llegamos al hotel y Edward me arrastró hasta la habitación.

Él se sentó en el sofá de la habitación y yo me dirigí al mini bar, saqué un vodka y un jugo y me preparé una bebida. Le ofrecí una bebida a Edward y la aceptó, así que regresé a la sala con ambas bebidas, se la tendí y me senté a su lado.

Le di un sorbo, dejé mi bebida en la mesa, lancé mis zapatillas lejos, y comencé a quitarme los aretes.

— ¿Y tu novia? —cuestioné arrastrando las palabras, debido a una gran e ilimitada ronda de _shots._

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó.

—Ay sí, no sé de qué me hablas —imité su voz—. Pues de tu estúpida peli-teñida… ¿Qué? … ¿Te dejó con ganas y vienes aquí a quitártelas conmigo?

—No sabes nada —gruñó—. ¿Qué, y tu idiota del bar?

—No sabes nada —seguí imitando su voz—. Te vi con ella mientras la besabas, pero estoy segura de que porque te rechazó te acercaste a mí —grité—, ¿verdad?… Y Tom solo es un amigo…

—No digas eso Bella, tú no sabes nada así que cállate… ¿Y a mí quién me asegura que solo es tu amigo?

—Yo te lo aseguro… No quieres oírme porque sabes que es verdad, y cállame si puedes —refunfuñé.

Estaba molesta y el alcohol no me estaba haciendo bien.

—Pues lo haré —dijo, me acercó hacia él y me besó.

En un principio no correspondí, y traté de alejarlo de mí. Pero la carne es débil y me dejé llevar por la sensual danza de nuestros labios y la lucha interminable de nuestras lenguas. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo e inmediatamente subí mis manos a su cabello. Edward, por su parte, apretó mi cintura con una mano y la otra la coló debajo de mi vestido, él se echó sobre mí recostándome en el sofá.

Edward besó mi cuello, mordisqueando y succionando un poco. Me di por vencida y dejé de oponerme y me entregué al mar de sensaciones que este ángel del sexo estaba levantando en mí, gemí y por respuesta me mordió el labio inferior salvajemente. Lentamente fue deslizando el cierre de mi vestido, lo sacó por encima de mi cabeza y me quedé en un hermoso conjunto de lencería negro de Victoria Secret's.

Desabotoné la camisa de Edward y la arrojé lejos de mi vista, recorrí sus bíceps mordiendo mis labios, saboreándome por lo que vendría a continuación.

—Te dije que te ibas a callar —rio y continúo besando mi cuello.

—Idiota —ronroneé.

Su mano derecha empezó a acariciar uno de mis senos sobre el sujetador lenta y tortuosamente. Lo empujé y me coloqué a horcajadas para tener un poco de fricción en nuestros sexos.

Nuestras lenguas continuaban en una danza frenética, mis manos recorrían el ancho de su espalda hasta sus glúteos sobre el pantalón. Llevé mis manos al botón de su pantalón, lo desabroché y nos separamos un poco para permitir que él se sacara su jeans junto con su bóxer, yo por mi parte facilité las cosas y me quité mis bragas.

Esta era una de las veces donde solo nos dejamos llevar por la pasión. Su mano derecha fue hasta mi entrepierna, separó mis labios y acarició mi clítoris, jadeé por la sensación. Empezó a juagar con él, introduciendo un dedo en mí y gemí por la nueva invasión. Empecé a sentir una necesidad insoportable de ser penetrada más profundo e instintivamente moví mis caderas.

—Te necesito —grazné.

Él se colocó un preservativo y sin más preámbulos me dejé caer sobre su erección. Mis ojos se cerraron por la inmensa sensación que se apoderaba de mí. Empecé un sube y baja lento que en cuestión de segundos se fue tornando más rápido.

—Mírame —demandó Edward.

Abrí mis ojos y los suyos estaban de un verde obscuro, llenos de pasión, regresé mis labios a los suyos y murmuré su nombre sin cerrar mis ojos.

Comencé de nuevo a sentir ese remolino en mi interior y empecé a mover mis caderas más rápido y fuerte. Edward apretó más mis caderas.

Verde y café se fundieron de una pasión infinita.

—Sí... Edward… Siguee asííí

—Me encantas, princesa.

—Ay Dios… Dios…

—Sí nenaa, así… Muévete…

—Edward…Amor… Te amoooo —grité entregándome al inevitable orgasmo que se apoderó de mi ser, él por su parte besó mis labios.

Colocó su frente en la mía, vio en mis ojos todo lo que mis últimas palabras significaban para mí y al instante, él los cerró y al abrirlos me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Esa noche hicimos el amor hasta que el sol atravesó las cortinas de la habitación.

Él no dijo nada y yo por mi parte tontamente me entregué al inmenso amor que sentía por él.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos abrazados, él me regaló una inmensa sonrisa coqueta.

—Buenos días, princesa —susurró.

—Mi cabeza —me quejé y me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos presionando mi sien.

—Lo sé —aceptó—. ¿Sabes?, hay un remedio muy eficaz para la resaca —dijo.

— ¿Sí?... Dámelo, haré todo —dije.

— ¿Ah sí? —Asentí—. Pues el sexo matutino es muy bueno —contestó insinuándose.

— ¿Ah sí? —dije, él asintió—. Pues hay que probar —le respondí.

Iniciamos una nueva ronda de amor mañanero. Él no dijo nada sobre Bianca o Tom así que lo di como olvidado y como que el estupendo plan de las Star's funcionó… Rayos, las chicas, ¿dónde se quedarían?... Bueno, después lo averiguaría, estaba en algo más importante por ahora.

.

.

.

Las chicas me interrogaron sobre lo que pasó y les dije que al parecer él y yo habíamos limado asperezas y que al parecer teníamos algo más porque Edward se estaba comportando muy lindo conmigo, me robaba besos y me acariciaba. Esa mañana comimos en la habitación, compartimos el desayuno e hicimos el amor cientos de veces más pero no me animaba a preguntarle abiertamente sobre en qué estado nos encontrábamos.

Las chicas me recomendaron que disfrutara, que ellas veían a Edward realmente enamorado de mí por cómo se estaba comportando conmigo, parecíamos una pareja real.

Las vacaciones siguieron su curso, salimos a bailar un par de veces más pero esta vez Edward no se separó de mí, se comportaba realmente como mi novio o en este caso como un verdadero esposo. De Tom y Bianca no supimos nada después de la noche en el bar la "Divina Tentación", y yo encantada con eso porque Bianca se convirtió en un cero a la izquierda.

La última noche, para mi sorpresa, Edward preparó una cena romántica en la habitación por lo cual me pidió que me arreglara en la habitación de Alice y que él pasaba por mí a las ocho.

Me puse un lindo vestido color blanco y unas sandalias a juego, mi maquillaje era muy sutil y mi cabello suelto en ondas suaves.

A las ocho, Edward tocó la puerta y salí a su encuentro. Al llegar a nuestra habitación estaba a obscuras y rodeada de velas aromáticas, había un camino de pétalos de rosas hasta el balcón con vista al mar y la luna en el cielo, en el centro del balcón había una linda cama de almohadas y almohadones junto a una mesa pequeña, la cual tenía dos platos cubiertos, en el centro de la mesa había una gran vela rodeada de pétalos; al lado había otra mesa pequeña, la cual tenía un plato con fresas con chocolate y una botella de _champagne_.

—Wow —sonreí—. ¿Y esto?

—Es para ti y para mí —habló—, siéntate.

Nos sentamos en el suelo sobre unos almohadones, sirvió dos copas de _champagne_ y me entregó una.

—Esto es para celebrar el comienzo formal de nuestra relación —habló.

— ¿Qué? —Me sorprendí—. ¡Oh por Dios!... ¿En verdad? —dije con ojos llorosos.

—Sí, me di cuenta que realmente me amas y yo también —habló—. Me di cuenta que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad para formar una verdadera familia después de nuestro precipitado matrimonio, esto —dijo sacando una pequeña caja de la bolsa de su pantalón caqui— es para formalizar lo nuestro, princesa, ¿aceptas a este intento de hombre para pasar el resto de tu vida con él? —preguntó abriendo la caja, la cual contenía una sortija de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en ella.

Yo, que para estas alturas tenía mis mejillas inundadas de lágrimas, solo asentí y me arrojé a sus brazos.

—Sí —contesté—. Sí quiero, te amo, nunca me esperé esto.

Él colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular junto con el anillo de matrimonio como símbolo de compromiso.

Cenamos a la luz de las velas, hablamos, nos besamos e hicimos el amor lento, apasionados y con un amor infinito desbordando nuestra piel. Al llegar a nuestros orgasmos murmuramos varios "te amo".

Pero todo lo bueno acaba y nuestras vacaciones tenían que acabar, a la mañana siguiente muy temprano abordábamos un vuelo de regreso a L.A. y yo estaba muy contenta porque por fin tendría lo que siempre quise, el amor del amor de mi vida y mi pequeño cielo personal, mi pequeña gusana.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capitulo …**

**Mis DR3 –Maarie-Sara, Ali, Alexa, Mimiercoles, Anndie esta chica loca las quiere muchoooooooooooote mis Babys :D…**

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y comentarios por tomarse el tiempo de dejar coment, a las lectoras silenciosas y discretas también... mientras contesto personalmente les doy mil gracias de esta manera:**

**Heather Doll**, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, **Angy Mansen Cullen,** Kriss21, **CindyLis**, Tatahasi, **marie101008,** Tanya Masen Cullen, **NikkiMellark**, Mitica, **Maru-chan1296**, Siria Anderson**, FlorVillu**, Karina Castillo, **Sofy Vicky**, viivii alice, **ALEXANDRACAST,** ini narvel, **yatzel**, corimar cautela, **yessenya**, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, **Saha Denali**, Sarah-Crish Cullen,**Kjmima**, DuuuuulceCullen-x, **Alisaness Cullen** , lucia cullen hale, **jamlvg8,** Vanessa, **Gaaby**, Lorna Celaya, **Ana Cullen,** Samyzoc**, Zolesita,**ViviOR'CS**, Monidelopez25,**liloc**, Kjmina,**Mafer Patts**, Zujeyane,**Moonlullaby97**, Veritoxs,**Spidermonkey**, Mirylion,**Nely**, Beastyle,**Jailanny**, Sky twiCulleb Indira**Cullen Clan Mayer**, harutsy,**Zoalesita**, Wildstew,**Rosse Pattinson**, AYDECULLEN,**catitaCullen,**naielena,**lili4ever**, ISACOB,**Vanesa Pinilla**, Ross,** Blackhole16**, caro508,**Cath Rosteniana,**NikkiMellark,**Rakelluvre**, evecullen94,**.LUTZ**, Jossi-Cullen**

**(Y LAS QUE FALTAN LO SIENTO, ANDO A FULL CON LA ESCUELA Y APENAS TENGO TIEMPO PARA EL BETEO, PERO SE LES AGRADECE TAMBIÉN, NO ES MALA ONDA, ES DORI QUE NO SE PONE LAS PILAS)**

**Agréguenmeen Fb...(**Ame D'Cullen Pattinson) lo se cero original ... pidanme unirse y con gusto las agrego a el...

**AME D'CULLEN-PATTINSON**

* * *

**lalalala**

**Si, otra vez yo molestando...**

**Bueno aquí esta el capi, si quieren matar a Bianca las invito al**

**"TEAM ODIAMOS A LA PELITEÑIDA TONTA DE BIANCA"**

**las inscripciones siguen abiertas en el grupo del fic...**

**subo otra vez yo porque mami, si Ame es mi mami ahora, anda en el ranchu y no tienen wifi... **

**así que para no hacerlas esperar más pues jeje travesura**

**bien, ya dije lo que tenía que decir...**

**BESOS Y HASTA LA VISTA BABYS, LAS QUIERO *-***

**MIMI AFTERHOURS SANZ**


End file.
